Perfection
by theMidnight.Rainfall
Summary: There are people you love in your life. There are people you hate in your life, too. Everyone who is in your life is there for a reason, though sometimes that reason is hard to see... Edo/OC OC-centric.
1. Chapter One

**_P E R F E C T I O N_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX. If that wasn't obvious enough.

•○•○•

I hate him. I hate him. I absolutely **hate** him!

I really do.

If there's one thing I'd never lie about, it's how much I feel like puking up my insides whenever I just see his face.

Much like how I feel right now. Of course, this has partly to do with the fact that I just saw him. And not only that, but I had to talk with him.

Then again, I really didn't _have_ to talk to him. That was probably my fault for being curious, but he's not supposed to be here in the first place! He's a famous priss – he should be off somewhere else, in an interview or signing autographs or…just _not_ here like he's not supposed to be!

That would definitely make my life a whole lot easier. Not to mention my thought process would move a whole lot smoother and I'd actually be able to put my feelings into words.

It's just, he makes me so angry, gets me so worked up. All the time. With his words, his voice, and especially that stupid attitude of his. The way he always just brushes me off, always acts like I don't matter. And, okay, so maybe I don't matter in his life, but he could be a little more hospitable about it!

Stupid Edo Phoenix with his stupid silky hair and his stupid silver suit and his stupid duel career and his stupid, stupid life!

After I finish my mad rage, stomping across campus (and probably destroying a few things as well as accumulating strange looks along the way) I end up in the room I share with my best friend in the Osiris dorm, fiercely swinging the door open, then slamming it closed. I manage to stomp all the way toward my bed before falling on my back, meeting the covers and facing the ceiling of the room.

Somehow this action serves to calm me, makes me take a deep breath of air. Makes me stop and think about everything that's making me this angry. To make me think about how this whole nonsense started, about how I know now that this year is not going to go the way I'd wanted.

Stupid Phoenix has been showing up in my life again, and I really don't like it. Granted, I've only seen him once in months – today being that once – but I still hate having him around. Period.

See, he made an unannounced visit to Duel Academia today, throwing me off guard just a little. What exactly the point behind his visit was is something I still have no idea about. I had only heard that he was even here because my best friend/roommate, Hamako, told me all about his duel with Judai – one of the kids who live in the Osiris dorm. Apparently Edo challenged Judai to a duel (out of nowhere), didn't tell anyone who he was, lost the duel, then split.

That story was lame, and, well, me being me, I was a little bit curious (a little bit, a lot; what's the difference, really?) and decided to find out what he was up to. Which easily translates to: I wanted to know why he was invading **my** territory. So, assuming (or hoping. Again, difference?) he'd walk past a certain bench quite close to the docks (seriously, though, it's not like his yacht was exactly what someone would consider "small") and waited for him.

And, of course, when he did come, he just walked right past me. I knew he knew I was sitting there. We were the only people in the area! (And that was kind of surprising considering he's famous; but then again, he had come to Duel Academia on the DL…) It was like he was indirectly saying, "you're not important" or "what a waste of time to even look at you". (He didn't even glance at me!)

Of course, I was offended quite a bit. (I mean, where does he get off acting like I don't exist?) It only annoyed my slightly, though, as I'm used to that kind of treatment from him. He doesn't think I'm good enough to be in the same room as him, let alone the same planet, so his ignoring me is probably one of his nicer attitudes towards me.

But that's when I don't get on his nerves first. Regardless, none of it is new.

The only thing that piques my curiosity is that I'm the only one he treats that way. With everyone else he just puts on his little façade to make himself seem as though he's the best person alive. (Then again, that probably wouldn't work with me anyway – I'm excessively stubborn.)

He's clearly not that great. All he is is rich, good-looking, and a great duelist, but all the wonderful qualities of him end there. He's nothing but a prick to anyone that he doesn't like (AKA. Me).

So, he just walked off, taking no notice of me, someone he's known for at least a year now, but of course I'm not worth knowing. Why would I be? I'm just a piece of trash to him. An insignificant taking up his oxygen.

Since I can't stand being ignored more than I can't stand him, I stood up and walked after him. He knew it – I could tell – but he continued to ignore me, probably hoping I wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't register him as he hadn't registered me.

"Hey Phoenix. Long time no see." I didn't use honorifics. It's not really in me personally to be formal, and I especially won't be formal to him. He doesn't deserve it. Besides, he's a foreigner; honorifics mean nothing to him.

He froze (I think he was tense?) giving me a sort of a happy chill at the fact that maybe I'd already pissed him off. Maybe I'd ruined his day. Not exactly the point of what I was doing, but it definitely made me a bit smug.

"Sakamoto-san." I felt my face fall for a few moments. Leave it to him to use honorifics even when I don't. He always tries to upstage me like that. It didn't affect me for too long, though, as I was still a bit smug when I stepped up beside him, looked at him, and smirked a bit too nicely.

"What brings you to," I looked around, trying to find the word I wanted to use, "here?"

"Business." Well. Way to be conversational or what?

"Really?" I said, feigning surprise, my sarcasm seething through my words. "I mean, I wouldn't expect you to be _here_ of all places unless you were on business or forced or something, but thanks for that wonderful piece of insight."

He didn't exactly say anything to that – I think he made a face? He's really good at controlling his emotions, unlike myself… - but somehow we'd started walking toward his yacht. (I personally think he just didn't want to deal with me at that moment. Had a bad day, maybe?)

"So, what kind of business?" I asked, a bit too casually, waiting for him to reveal to me part of what I already knew. He'd dueled Judai. For no good reason that I could think of. My hope was that he would tell me why, but the real question is: why in the world would he tell me what I want to know?

"Publicity." Way to give me the reason I wasn't looking for. He was being extremely difficult today. I mean, that was a perfectly acceptable reason for a celebrity as himself, and a reason that I – anyone else would've – been able to accept. But, I'm too difficult myself.

I'm too stubborn, too forthright. And I never stop until I get what I want. They're not exactly qualities I brag over – they make me rude, annoying, and definitely not someone you'd want to invite to a party – and half the time I wish I could just hold back before I say certain things. The problem is the fact that I have no self-control. I usually say the first thing that comes to mind, and with my automatic sarcasm, it doesn't usually end up too well.

See, his publicity answer angered me in more ways than one. Firstly, he's a celebrity. Of course everything he does is going to be publicized. Except maybe if he goes to some island on a private vacation or whatever event he doesn't plan to give extreme details about to the public. (Like when he argues with me. I bet no one knows about that.)

So, obviously he's going to get publicity for coming here. That's not exactly rocket science. What, does he think I'm stupid? (…That was a stupid question. Don't answer it.)

Secondly, I know what he was doing here and I also know he did not tell anyone his actual name. And the kid he dueled had no idea who he was in the first place. How in the hell do you get publicity when no one knows who you are? Yeah, so his 'publicity' answer? Complete bull.

I went on as usual since he didn't give me what I wanted. Anyone else would have accepted that as 'he's not going to tell me', but I – like I've always been – was ready to get all the details out of him. I'm difficult like that.

"You see, Phoenix," I said, "I heard a thing or two about how you dueled one of the best students here. Something about how you didn't tell him your name, oh, and that you lost." I paused there on purpose. I wanted to see his reaction to that word, that idea. That he _lost_ a duel.

I thought I saw a part of his face quiver, but other than that he didn't show any change from the plain face he'd been wearing for the whole conversation. The conversation that consisted of mostly me talking. Like now. "It just makes me wonder how that could be publicity. Or, at least, _good_ publicity."

At that point, we'd reached his ship. I wasn't about to follow him onto it. Traveling with Edo Phoenix? Not exactly my preferred choice. Not to mention, it's his boat. For me to even touch it would cause my flesh to burn. Before he got on his piece of giant property, though, he turned to me to give me a smart remark.

"Try, it's none of your _business_."

He must've been dry of clever things to say.

With that, though, he turned around and walked away. He gave no recognition of the conversation as he left – no wave goodbye, no word. And even though I should have expected treatment like that, I was still offended.

I glared at his back for a few moments, and then stomped away. I'm not completely stupid; I know when something's a lost cause. (Although, that doesn't necessarily mean I leave it alone; I'm still stubborn…) And, like I said before, for me to even touch his boat would make my flesh burn and I wasn't in a flesh-burning kind of mood.

As I look back on what happened, I muse on why exactly it's made me as angry as it did. It's nothing I'm not used to from him – even after not seeing him in person for months. (Of course, the last time I saw him, I called him a few names that would make your mother flinch…)

It pisses me off that he treats me like I'm nothing, and then it pisses me off that I get pissed off about it in the first place. It's a never-ending circle.

With everyone else, though, I couldn't care less what they think of me, so I've never understood why Phoenix gets to me the way he does. It's probably his stupid attitude and the fact that he thinks he's so damn perfect.

No one is perfect. (And no one knows that better than me.)

I've probably made every mistake in the book. Twice. And then here comes Phoenix acting as though he's never messed up in his life.

It pisses me off.

You know that person, that all you have to do is see their picture or hear their voice and you automatically get upset? Well, Phoenix is that person for me. And most of the time, I wish I could throw him off a cliff.

I mean, at least I know I'm not perfect. At least I accept (probably a loose term in my case) it. Because that's just a fact of life: no one is perfect.

Though, I'm sure Edo Phoenix could give you a convincing argument as to why he's so amazing. But it'll all just be a cover-up of what he's really like deep inside: a liar. I've seen through his little act enough to know that at least.

He continuously wears masks. In fact, every time I've seen him, he's always just finishing a conversation with someone and moving on to the next person. During that exchange, his aura seems to change, his attitude switches. He goes from being a charming flirt to a knowledgeable businessman to a guy who's "great with kids" and so forth. And, from the way he portrays them, it doesn't seem like any of these masks fit his true personality.

If he even has a true personality in the first place. With his inconsistency, it's hard to tell. Sometimes I wonder if there's even anything under that shell of his after all.

Maybe he just carries a jar of masks around with him because there's nothing there.

Regardless of whether there is a real person in Phoenix or not, I've made it my job to find out. Or, at least, let him know that he's not as perfect as everyone else seems to believe.

At the sound of the door opening, I lift my head up to see Hamako walk into the room.

"So, this is where you went off to," she says, walking over to my bed. She sits down next to me, and her blue eyes scan me over. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Nothing big," I say, sitting up. "Got into an argument, probably destroyed something on my way back here. All in a day's work."

"Geez. It's the beginning of the school year and you're already getting into arguments? But, I guess I should expect no less from you, Rin-chan."

"Of course not," I respond, smiling. And like that, my bad mood has just about disappeared. Somehow, Hamako is the only person who can make me feel better. Maybe it's because she's been my best friend since we were practically five. Or maybe it's because she's the one person in the world I really care about.

"Just promise me you won't get into any fights with anybody anytime soon. I want to get off on a good start, at least."

"You make it sound like I fight people on purpose!"

"Well, for all I know, you might!" We both laugh. I do tend to get into fights more often than the average person, but I can't help it if people piss me off. They should know better than to mess with me by now.

Then again, some of the fools I fought last year didn't have a clue who I was. I gained quite a pretty descriptive reputation from all the fights I got into last year. (And duels, too. Since this is _Duel _Academia, we're supposed to solve our differences through dueling, which is probably healthier for me. And I did solve some problems through dueling. It's just…some people don't exactly know how to take a hint…)

"So, was there something you wanted?" I ask. "Or did you just want to make sure I hadn't killed anyone yet?"

"Well, as much as I'm glad you haven't killed anyone, I was gonna tell you that it's dinnertime."

I look to my bedside clock, and sure enough, it is most definitely mealtime. I must have great timing or something – or maybe I'd stayed out longer than I'd anticipated – because I'm starving just thinking about food.

"Alright, let's go eat, then." I hop off my bed, all traces of any previous rage gone, vanished into thin air. Hamako doesn't seem to notice as she follows me.

"And there's no need to worry!"

"Huh?"

"'Cause if we get hungry later, I brought my mini-fridge!" She points to the little white box at the other corner of the room. I smile.

"You **would**."

"I did."

"I'm so glad you decided to come here this year." I don't think she realizes how true this is. Last year I was just some insane freak with anger issues. This year I'll be some insane freak with anger issues who actually has a friend. The possibilities after that are endless!

But, in all seriousness, I can count on this year to be less boring now that Hamako's here. I love dueling and all, but it's not as fun without your best friend.

"I know." Her smile is brighter than the sun. We walk to the Osiris dining hall together, laughing and talking about stupid things we remember from before. And my bad mood – well, it's more "I was in a bad mood?".

Well, until all they can talk about is that stupid duel with stupid Phoenix at dinner. Even though Hamako and I are sitting at a different table than the others, we can still hear their conversation as if they're sitting right next to us. (Let's just say the Osiris dorm isn't exactly the most populated…)

Hamako insists that we go over to them and discuss the thing with them. I decline, telling her that I don't want to. Mainly because I don't want to think about Phoenix any more than I already am. And secondly because I don't really know anyone over there aside from Manjyoume. Though, knowing Hamako (as she's the most social butterfly) she'll probably have made great friends with all of them before the night is through.

I stand up from the table, announcing to Hamako that I'm going to bed – and, really, that's all I want to do. She joins them as I walk out.

With my bad mood starting to resurface, I kick at the rocks outside in an attempt to let some of my frustrations out. If there was one person I didn't want to see this year, let alone for the rest of my life, it would be Edo Phoenix.

I take a deep breath and sigh. (An exercise my previous psychiatrist told me to use to calm myself. I have yet to see if it really works.) All I can do is hope that he won't be back. This year will be a good year.

I will make sure to wipe any fake perfections away.

•○•○•

**_A/N: _**It's finally back. For good. (After what? Ten uploads?) I'm actually planning on finishing it this time. Don't expect fast updates (as usual) and I hope you'll stick with me!


	2. Chapter Two

Eye on the ball. Eye on the ball.

The small yellow ball flies toward me – I don't need to move to hit this one. _Smack._

An easy start, but I'm not stupid enough to get cocky. These machines can get nasty when you have them on the right settings, and even though I don't have it at its worst, it can still trick me.

The nozzle moves a bit to my left, but I don't move until I see the familiar yellow ball shoot out and head toward the left side of the court. It isn't too far, so I only kind of skip over to it, hitting it across the net. The machine then sets up for the next one, which I have to jog to the other end of the court for.

Then it increases in speed just a bit, and I smile. The fun is just beginning.

After a few moments, it starts shooting out balls two at a time. The first of the two makes me run halfway across the court, stopping abruptly to hit the ball. The second comes just after the first, but a little to my left, so I end up having to make a backhand. Since it was an abrupt switch, my swing isn't as hard as usual and the ball barely makes it over the net.

I don't have time to mull over this as I see the next set shoot at me.

_Smack. Whack._

As I slide over to the other side of the court, my sneakers squeak. It's an annoying sound, piercing my eardrums a little, but it allows me to register the fact that I'm actually working hard. I faintly wonder why I didn't bring any music with me, but then decide it would've hindered my concentration.

Though, working with a distraction would probably help me in the long run. Making me learn how to play better with other things going on and all that. Even though I can already do that…

I'll put it on my to-do list.

_Whack. Squeak. Thwack!_

Ugh. My backhands are really bad today.

The ball barely makes it over the net, and definitely not inside the lines.

_What am I doing wrong?_ I ask myself as I run to hit the next ball. The machine has decided it's time to up the anti and spit out three balls at a time. I almost miss the third ball, but I don't get discouraged; I love the challenge.

I make a mental note to work on my backhand later this week. I decided earlier that after this workout I'm done for the day, considering I've already been here for three hours and it's getting late. Most of the other tennis players, the ones as serious as I am, left within the last half hour, and there are only three of us utilizing the courts. The other two players are actually playing a game of tennis, while I'm battling with the tennis ball-throwing machine.

_Squeak. Smack. Thwack. Miss._

_Damn it_, I scold myself, but I don't have enough time to think about missing that ball unless I want to miss the next one. Which I don't, but I miss the one after that as it's thrown all the way on the other side of the court and I'm just not fast enough to retrieve it.

_Whack. Squeak. Smack. Thwack. Squeak._

I do a pretty good job after that last miss until the machine pulls a feint on me and, as I'm too close to the net from the last one, I can't get to it. Sometimes you just can't. I don't even bother trying, and instead set myself up for the next ball.

"Hey, Sakamoto-san!" a voice yells and I hear running footsteps across the courts. It distracts me and I'm almost hit in the face with a ball, until I realize it's coming straight toward me and smack with the racket like a child would a bug.

_Well, _that_ was a great shot_… I chuckle to myself, running to get the other ball. _Maybe I can still hit these even with a distraction…_

"Yeah?"

"It's getting real late, so Takahashi-san and I are calling it quits. You coming?" he asks, still jogging my way. His name is Kenji Madarame and he and I have played tennis together ever since I first started coming to this school. He's a good player – and my senior – so I give him the respect he deserves, which is saying a lot coming from me. Especially considering he's not the best duelist – he's in Ra. "I think it's a good time for you to break since you haven't played in a while."

I hit another three balls across the net, missing about four – an obvious sign of a break needed – before I decide to answer him.

It's then that I hear a high-pitched squeak of sorts. Not the annoying shoe sound I was listening to before. No, this sound is at a much nicer tone and is more of a pleasant buzzing squeak.

I look up to my side and, without a doubt, there flies my Raging Flame Sprite.

He's the spirit of one of the cards in my deck, one of the cards I've had since I was just a little child. My grandmother gave me that card, which makes it even more special than the fact that I can see the spirit of it. He's a cute little, well, _sprite_, only about two feet tall with pointy ears and a brown hat. An adorable little creature, yes, but I know how much trouble this little guy can get into, and I'm usually the one suffering from his curiosity. Or anger.

He's a fire type. Almost a no wonder why he's _my_ duel spirit. His anger can get just as out of control as mine can. He's been with me forever, though, and he keeps me sane when I'm lonely or I'm about to kill someone.

He squeaks at me, a noise that translates to something like, "You missed all those~" He _can_ speak in Japanese – probably in any language, actually – he just usually chooses not to. (Something about him wanting to stay "cute". I think it's bull.)

"Yeah, I know," I say as he flies over to one of the ones on the ground and starts to play with it. Silly creature.

Kenji looks at me with a face, and it's then that I realize I probably said that aloud and too familiarly. _Oh, well,_ I sigh. There's no use crying over spilt milk. Besides, he knows I've got a reputation, and this isn't the first time I've spoken too familiarly to someone – even him.

He walks over to the machine to cut it off, giving me time to hit another ball. Eiji Takahashi has walked over to the court I've been practicing on. He's in Obelisk, and is a great tennis player. I nod to him as a sign of recognition.

"We're thinking of heading off to a party in the Obelisk dorm tonight," he tells me, "Did you want to come?"

_A party…_While I do not have the best social skills (and I know this very well) I do love a good party. Dancing like crazy has always been a great release of mine. I haven't been to one in a long while and the sound of a party seems like a good time. The only things keeping me back are the fact that it's a party in the _Obelisk_ dorm and that I'm dead tired.

While last year, I definitely did attend quite a many Obelisk parties – being in Obelisk myself (and probably with my reputation) I was invited to plenty – this year, I don't want to party without Hamako. And she's an official member of the Osiris dorm. Granted, she _did_ have the option of being in Obelisk, she didn't take it. I still have yet to figure out why.

Most of the Obelisks hate her. They think she's the biggest liar on campus just because she says she's Seto Kaiba's younger sister. The thing is, she's telling the truth. Mostly. It's a long story, but she ended up being his half-sister, an actual Kaiba herself. No one believes her except for me, but she doesn't really care and we've just elected to not socialize with anyone snooty enough to not give her a chance.

Hence why we live in the Osiris dorm.

Raging Flame Sprite flies back toward me, leaving the tennis ball to itself. He can sense I'm a bit upset and looks at me with large eyes.

"Sorry," I say to Eiji, "I can't. I'm too tired."

"Oh well," he says with a frown. "Next time, then."

"Sure."

"I've missed partying with you, Sakamoto-san," Kenji says, walking back over to us after putting away the machine and the stray tennis balls. Talk about dedication. "You really know how to have a good time."

"Well, that's just how I am, I guess," I say and we laugh. "I'll see you two later this week."

I walk over to my tennis racket case to put my tennis racket up when Kenji says, "You know, you could just keep that locked up in one of the safes in the locker room, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I say. "But, this racket is too special to me. If I lost it, I don't know what I'd do." And it's true. I've had this racket forever. It's my favorite color – red – and I've grown accustomed to the grip of it. This racket is one of the most important things I own. (Though, I'm not one of those crazies who name their possessions. Now, that would be weird.)

"Oh, well, see you later, Sakamoto-san," Kenji calls as I leave the courts.

_Well, that was a productive practice_, I tell myself, and it was. The first practice of the year and I've still got it. _But, I really need to work on my backhand…_

My mind stays occupied with thoughts about how I can better my serve and anything else pertaining to the practice I've just come from as I walk the long trek back to the Osiris dorm. I barely even notice that Raging Flame Sprite has deserted to me, uninterested in my improvement-making.

My legs are burning before I even get halfway there and I question why whoever built this academy would ever make the gym so far away from the dorms. It's just more of a workout for me. And it really makes me want to just fall asleep on the ground before me.

Suddenly, a shriek explodes out of nowhere. I jump in surprise, then turn to face the direction of the noise. I'm not sure what to make of it, but from the sound I have a feeling it isn't anything I'd call "good."

After running back and forth on the tennis court for hours, I'm not exactly inclined to chase after the noise. My curiosity, as usual, gets the better of me, though, and I sprint across campus, hoping to get there in time just in case anything fatal has happened.

'Just in case'? _What in the world am I thinking? Of course _something_ has happened! And it sounds like something really bad!_

My tennis racket bounces off the side of my leg as I run. It gets annoying after a while and I almost wish I'd left the thing in the gym like Kenji suggested. It's not that big of a deal, though, compared to my burning legs.

I now I've reached the area the shriek came from when I hear the murmur of voices up ahead. And I see Raging Flame Sprite floating around. He's always there when something goes down, always the first one to notify me of anything. There are a few other people in the area and I prepare myself for a fight just in case. (When you've dealt with crazy shit in your life, you learn to be prepared for anything, especially when a scream is involved.)

Surprisingly, though, I come across familiar faces instead of a fight. Judai and his friends are gathered around – Hamako's there too, even, and I assume she's made good friends with them already, like I'd predicted. (I've always been more of a loner. People tend to get on my nerves.) I stop running, standing in between Hamako and Shou – a very short boy for his age. He looks like he's twelve, very mouse-like, though I swear he's in my classes…

And then I see a man on the ground, knocked unconscious, duel monster cards scattered around him.

And who else but Edo Phoenix is standing before me on the other side of the man?

"What the hell is going on?" I ask, looking between everyone. I glance back up at Phoenix who rolls his eyes. _Why is he even here?_ I wonder. I mean, of course I can't go but two and a half weeks before he shows up again…

"I'll see you at our duel, Yuki-san," Edo says haughtily, walking past us, pushing through Hamako and I. I glare at him, and then turn to the group, confused.

"What a jerk," Hamako mutters.

"Or, you know, **don't** answer my question…"

"He knocked that guy out cold," Shou says.

"What?" That only gives me more questions than answers. And I know the place to get the best answers. If I can get them in the first place, that is. "You know what? Never mind. Hamako?"

"Hmm?"

"Take this back to the dorm with you, okay?" I hand her my tennis racket.

"Okay. Have fun," she says with a smile. She's so silly. I can tell she knows what I'm up to – or, at least, can tell what I'm up to.

I run off, chasing after Phoenix. I plan to figure out what happened because I'm completely sure he has something to do with it. When doesn't he, really?

"Phoenix, get back here!" I call when I see him not too far ahead. He pauses, glances back, and then rolls his eyes again. For some reason, though, he doesn't continue walking and instead waits for me to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" he asks almost immediately.

"What just happened?"

"Why don't you just ask your friends?"

"Frie-oh," I say, thinking aloud. He means Judai and the rest of them. I wouldn't worry about it, except I enjoy correcting Phoenix too much. "They're not my friends. Regardless, they said you knocked that guy out cold."

"Your point?" He doesn't care to tell me what happened. I don't even understand why he's even entertaining this conversation. It's written plain as day across his face that he's thinking of at least five other places he'd rather be than here. Asshole.

"My _point_ is that you made a guy _unconscious_," I say, putting emphasis on my words as though I'm a kindergarten teacher. I can see a bit of a scowl sneak out onto his face. I'm annoying him. Good. "And you don't seem to care. Call me crazy, but, normal people don't just go around knocking out random people."

"So, I'm not normal. We already knew that."

I roll my eyes. Score one for Phoenix's ego. Guess I set that one up, didn't I?

But still…_What is up with his attitude tonight?_

"That's nice, but what the hell were you doing?"

"It's none of your business," he sighs. Maybe he's had a long day?

"Really? So you think I should just leave you to attacking people in the middle of the night?"

"He was stealing duel monster cards."

"You stopped a thief?" He _would._ He thinks he's so high and mighty that now he can go around fighting crime. That's great. I almost want to slap him for it.

"Yes, I did."

Great. Now I look like a dumbass.

Nothing new, though. Might as well run with it.

"Well, there was no need for you to put the guy in a coma," I scold.

"Would you rather I'd have just let him get away?"

"You could've been nicer about it. It's not like the guy tried to kill you. And then you just left all those cards on the ground! Don't you care about their – No. You probably don't. It figures."

He gives me a confused look, and then opens his mouth to – more than likely – ask me what the hell I'm talking about. (Though probably not in so many words…) I cut him off before he can say anything.

"You're such an asshole. If someone's wrong in your eyes, they're wrong. End of story." I'm not really talking about the thief, but Phoenix doesn't know that, so I probably sound even more like a babbling idiot. Since I know what I'm talking about, though, it doesn't matter. I'm getting so worked up, so annoyed with his stupid attitude. He didn't even bother picking up the cards…"If I had my duel disk right now, I'd duel you!"

His eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" he scoffs.

"Yeah, really."

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Obviously, you don't remember, but we've been over this before."

"Just because I've only beaten you once means nothing."

He laughs. "I believe it means a lot."

"Yeah? Well, no one asked you." His stupid attitude is really getting to me. I'd punch him in the face if he weren't famous and I knew he wouldn't file a report on me. Stupid celebrities.

"You know what? Just in case you didn't understand what I meant by your lack of talent last time, come to my duel versus your little friend Yuki Judai tomorrow. Maybe then you'll understand what I'm talking about." He turns and starts to walk away, then stops, contemplating a thought. "Then again, maybe not. You are a bit thick-headed."

And with that he walks away.

I don't follow, afraid that I just might chase after him and rip his neck off. If there's one thing I probably could beat Phoenix in, it's a fistfight.

I clench my fists together, glaring at him. I could just…"UGH!" I raise my hand above my head in attempts to not harm anything. "Fucking asshole!" I kick the ground in frustration, but that doesn't do much to help.

Phoenix has always claimed the title of King of Banter when it comes to our disputes, and it gets me every time. He always, always ends on some insult like that! Get original! He wants me to learn something at that stupid duel of his tomorrow? Fine. I will. I'll learn just how to get under his skin. (Even if, at the moment, I don't know how that's possible to achieve.)

•○•○•

**_A/N:_** I'm putting this out there loud and proud: I don't give a damn what you have to say about Hamako. She's related to Seto Kaiba. Get over it. She's not my character, so there's nothing I can do about it. My friend and I made up Rin and Hamako five years ago and they haven't changed a bit. If you want to get on someone's case about a Mary-Sue or whatever, go visit her page (HamakoKaiba) instead of bothering me. Though, I don't think you really want to bother her with something so trivial.

On another note, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll be updating it soon. =D


	3. Chapter Three

I hate Edo Phoenix.

I hate, hate, _hate_ him.

I don't really know (or care, for that matter) how many times I've said this in the past month, but I really, truly believe it more than I've ever believed in anything else in my short life.

First, he insults my dueling skills – the ones he doesn't even know that much about. We've only dueled twice! How can you judge someone's skill based on _two_ duels? The creep.

Then, during his duel with Judai, he won't shut the frick up about destiny and fate and how "everyone is either born successful or as a failure". Really, he was just spouting off nonsense about how he's better than Judai, better than me, better than everyone else in the room, better than everyone at Duel Academia, better than everyone in the world.

I was provoked to make him shut up.

And now I'm shoeless.

Okay, so that probably doesn't make much sense. Where exactly do my shoes come into all this mess?

Well, it was probably halfway through their duel. It had been intense up until Phoenix started yammering on and on and on and on about destiny, destiny, destiny! (I mean, really, you'd think the kid would've gotten a hint that we knew what he was talking about.) I had really been looking forward to the duel, hoping that Judai would win and give Phoenix a reason to cry. Or at least be ashamed of himself. ('Cause he would've been beaten by a kid in the Osiris dorm, too. Talk about appalling for a pro-duelist.)

But no. He just _had_ to start talking about how utterly pointless the duel was because he was "destined to win". And, well, I wanted on with the duel. I wanted Judai to hurry up and beat the fool to disprove all his theories of destiny.

So, I got a little impulsive. (Which tends to happen when I get very angry or very annoyed. Which, in turn, tends to happen quite a lot.)

Hamako was sitting beside me, asleep. (She's not a big fan of dueling – watching or playing – and has acquired this amazing ability to fall asleep just before a duel starts and wake up right after it ends. I still have yet to figure out how exactly she does this.) When I pulled my right sneaker off, I kind of elbowed her, but she didn't really open her eyes so I didn't really worry about it.

Instead I stood up and threw my shoe directly at Phoenix's forehead.

When it hit perfectly, right in the middle of a sentence, I felt proud to be such a sportswoman.

Phoenix turned straight to face me in the stands (as did everyone else, incredulous faces all around) and his icy blue glare tried to overtake my confidence. I glared back and then shrugged as though I'd done nothing.

Hamako chose that moment to pull on my arm. She awoke, asking me, "What just happened?"

I looked down at her and replied, "I just threw one of my shoes at Phoenix."

"And I missed it?"

"I could do it again; shoes come in pairs, you know."

"Please do."

Sometimes I question what kind of influence Hamako is on me, though she did go on for a good five minutes last night about how much of a jerk Edo Phoenix is, so I'm sure she was thinking of this as some sort of payback.

I peeled off my other shoe and aimed at Phoenix again, who had turned back to Judai. He was trying to finish his previous sentence again when the shoe made contact with his shoulder. He looked at me again, his glare penetrating my gaze. I sat down, folding my arms, but he didn't look away.

And I was stuck with an icy blue glare.

It made me wonder for a brief moment whether I should have done that. As a person who doesn't regret anything, I didn't think too much on that subject, but I still find it strange the thought came up…

Stupid Phoenix, making me feel things that aren't characteristic of me.

Stupid Phoenix, stealing my favorite pair of shoes.

Okay, granted he probably has good reason to keep them and maybe I was being a bit rude and immature, but I had to get him to stop talking somehow. And, really, I don't think he would have listened to me had I shouted, "SHUT UP!" across the duel stadium. Throwing my shoes _did_ have some kind of effect.

Whatever the case, though, I am now trekking my way across campus to find the stupid silver-haired pro-duelist who causes my life so much strife and get my shoes back. Hamako doesn't want me to, and she told me before I started my way to Phoenix's yacht (which might not even be at the docks) that I'd "better be quick" 'cause I'm sick and all that.

Oh yeah, I fainted just after the duel.

Hamako thinks it's because I'm sick. Which, I do admit, I am, but I'm not really so positive that's the reason I fainted. I wasn't feeling incredibly sick during the duel. I mean I sneezed once or twice and coughed more than normal and I had a headache (agitated by Phoenix's nonstop blabber) but other than that, I can't think of anything too serious.

I do remember feeling something strange in the room just as the duel ended.

And then I heard Raging Flame Sprite's squeak in my ear. I looked up to see him pointing to Phoenix and I felt my brows knit in confusion. Then I saw it. It was kind of fuzzy, but there was some kind of…negative energy coming out of Phoenix's deck. My consciousness was going in and out, however, so I could have been hallucinating. Though there's one thing I know I didn't hallucinate.

The icy blue that flooded my vision just before I entered the realm of the unconscious.

That memory leaves me to wonder what exactly happened. And if what I might have seen has anything to do with the fact that Judai can no longer see any of his duel monster cards.

Seriously. The kid claims he can't see any of them. It makes me worried.

And it's all Phoenix's fault.

The energy in Phoenix's deck _must_ have done something to Judai! …Or I'm insane. Either way, I'm pissed. And Phoenix is about to get the full extent of what I'm feeling.

After marching the full length of the campus over to his stupid yacht (I'm not barefoot by the way, though I wouldn't have minded if I was. Hamako made me take pair of her flip-flops before she would let me go on my Phoenix hunt so I "wouldn't get sicker". I still don't think I'm that sick, but whatever.) I finally get to my destination, not pausing for a moment as I climb on board. (Why would I care if I should or shouldn't do anything? He has my shoes, damn it.)

I march up the staircase, surprised at what I find. He's leaning across the other side of the yacht, facing the sunset. He looks like he should be in a painting. The way the light hits his silver hair makes it sparkle more than usual. A gleam of light shines around him, giving him an angelic look and making the scene quite serene.

I shake my head, surprised I was spaced enough to think that **he** of all people could be _angelic_. Maybe I am sick.

"Yo!" I shout to get his attention. It takes him a moment, but he turns around with a questioning look. _Oh, don't act all innocent_. "What'd you do with my shoes?"

"What are you doing up here? You're sick."

I ignore his comments. "Give me my shoes, Phoenix," I demand, then what he said hits me. "Wait – how'd you know I was sick?"

"Well, considering you coughed and sneezed through half the duel – not to mention, you _fainted _afterwards – it wasn't too hard to tell."

"No need to be a smart-ass," I comment, glaring. "And it's none of your business if I'm sick, so just give me back my shoes so I can leave."

He crosses his arms, as if in thought, and says, "I guess I _should_ give them back, shouldn't I?"

"That _would_ be the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Hm." I can feel a catch coming on. I don't understand why something so simple as his giving me my shoes back has become complex. I guess he just doesn't have the ability to process how to be a truly nice person. "I'm not sure if I should, though, considering it seemed like you wanted me to have them…"

"Then that hit to your forehead must have been a bit too hard," I say. I love my automatic sarcasm. "Why the hell would I want you to have my shoes?"

"Why'd you throw them at me in the first place?"

"The same reason I told everyone else: you were getting annoying. No, actually, you were getting _more_ annoying. Like now." It's then that I notice I have a headache. And it gets worse and worse as Phoenix talks. Can't he just give me my damn shoes?

"You interrupted what I was trying to tell you and your fri-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're awesome, you're better than all of us, our dueling sucks, you were destined to win at life, we're all destined to fail at life – I think we get your point by now," I list, rolling my eyes. If I hadn't been paying attention to him, how would I have gotten annoyed enough to throw my shoes at him? Sometimes he really doesn't think. "I mean is there anything _else_ you'd like get off your chest?"

He clenches his jaw in irritation and then takes a deep breath before making his next comment. I honestly don't think he has any right to be annoyed. (I mean, aside from the fact that I hit him with my shoes.) All he has to do is give me my shoes, and I'll be gone. It's not like I really **want** to be here.

"You don't realize how ignorant you are."

_Wha-? _Did he just say what I think he said?

I _hate _this kid! I hate him!

And I have a horrible desire to punch him.

I open my mouth to say something, and then decide to close it. I'm not about to get expelled for punching the lights out of a pretty-boy pro-duelist. Because they _would_ expel me for knocking some sense into this fool. (Unlike how they didn't really care when I beat up a bunch of kids last year. Funny how things like that work, huh?)

I open my mouth to try again. "Excuse me?"

"It's exactly what I said."

"_I'm_ the ignorant one? You're the one who thinks everything revolves around destiny and fate and stupid things like that! With that attitude it's a wonder how you even made it as far as you have."

"Because –"

"Because you were 'destined' to. I get it. What do you even duel for? Because destiny told you to?"

Silence.

He's glaring at me and I'm doing the same his way. For how long this exchange goes on, it makes me wonder if he even has a reason for dueling at all.

It figures I'm right. He duels because mama destiny tells him that's what he should do. What a los-

"You of all people wouldn't understand," he says coldly, breaking the silent glaring contest. My eyes are still sending daggers toward him, though. I'm too stubborn to quit.

_Why does he always have to underestimate me?_

"Try me."

"…" He glances at me with a reproachful eye and I give him another angry look. All is quiet again while he decides whether or not to tell me – or if he's trying to decide whether or not he actually has something to tell me.

He unfolds his arms and looks down at me, who is waiting for an answer.

"I duel for justice."

From the way he's standing, you'd think we were in an episode of _The Justice League_ and he was telling me about his secret identity. And maybe we are. Maybe I've just forgotten – I have amnesia, don't I?

Or maybe he's just a joke.

A joke is definitely how I take it as I start laughing like an idiot. _Who duels for 'justice'? I mean, does that even make any sense at al?_

It's then that I see Raging Flame Sprite floating above Phoenix's head. He's heard this entire conversation and I can tell that he's on my side. (Though, that might just be because he's a friend to me and not to Phoenix.) He starts making superhero poses, mocking Phoenix the way I do all the time.

"And how…exactly…do you duel…for justice?" I ask, bits of laughter seeping out in between my words. It's a pretty hilarious concept if you think about it. (Not to mention Flame Sprite's not making this any better.) I mean, who does Phoenix think he is? Superman?

Psh. Yeah right. He _wishes_ he could be that cool.

He glares at me, but he doesn't answer. I can see him take a deep breath. It's obvious he's becoming increasingly annoyed by me, but it's not like it's my fault. He's the one who thinks he's a superhero.

I take a breath, calming my laughter, though I can feel the smile on my lips. Phoenix isn't too happy about it being there, but I can't help it. I'm trying not to laugh every time I look at his face as I attempt to say something, but it's not really working out for me. Man, I needed a good laugh like that.

Before I can get anything out, though, Phoenix says, through clenched teeth, "What is so funny?"

"You duel for justice," I chuckle. "And you're completely serious about it."

"…"

"Okay, but seriously," I say, officially calming myself despite the fact that I just want to sprawl out on the ground with how much laughter that wants to fly out. "Don't you think you're a little bit too old to be running around fighting crime? Or are you some sort of new dueling police?"

He shakes his head, rolling his eyes, exasperated. I bet he's wishing he'd just given me my shoes to begin with now.

"I mean, is Edo Phoenix your secret identity?" I taunt. He's really just set this whole thing up for himself and I'm making the most fun out of this situation. "Are you really," I look around, pretending to make sure no one else is around before I say, "Duelman? Everyone's favorite dueling superhero!"

Somehow I think he's had enough of me after that comment. The feeling gets even more prevalent when he says, "Get off my ship."

I'm surprised at how hostile he sounds. I don't think I've ever made him this angry before. It's interesting, and me being me, well, I'm stupid enough to test it.

"You can't take a joke?"

"It's just like I said earlier: you're ignorant. You don't just not understand, you don't have the capacity to understand."

I do my best to ignore his insults. I don't need to be provoked to do anything I…_might_ regret tomorrow. (Plus Hamako wouldn't be too happy if I got myself expelled.) "No, I don't understand. How the hell do you duel for justice? Please tell me."

"Why should I bother?" he asks, shrugging, and then placing a bit too much emphasis in the words of his next sentence, "You won't understand."

There he goes again.

"Man, fuck you. First you insult me, then you give me some bullshit reason for –"

"If my reason is so asinine, then why don't you give me something more up to your standard? Why do you duel?"

"Wha-?" My eyebrows furrow. He's a master at asking useless questions, isn't he? All this is doing is making my headache worse. What does that even have to do with this conversation? In fact… "Why do you even care?"

"Well, apparently it's a much better reason than what I was giving you."

"I duel because I'm good at it." I hear him scoff as soon as the last syllable of the word "good" leaves my lips. "And because I like to do it and – what is your problem? I _am_ a good duelist."

"I've dueled you. I think I know where your skills lie."

"Twice! You've dueled me _twice_! And how many times have you won? _Once!_ So don't go insulting my skills until the space in between the number of wins we each have has increased in your favor."

"You won the first time because of dumb luck. Your moves are obvious and easy to deter."

I came here to get my shoes back. When did this turn into a poke-at-Rin's-dueling-skills conversation? And what the hell is his problem? If I'm such a horrible duelist, how did I get into the Obelisk dorm? How is it that I've beaten plenty of top-rate duelists that attend this school? Phoenix needs to learn how to get better support for his accusations.

"Ugh!" I clench my fists in an attempt not to jump him. He's so annoying, so stupid! He's such a prick! And he didn't even let me finish explaining my reason for dueling! "Duel me."

My head is throbbing, so I might be going insane thinking I could possibly duel right now (really, you'd think I'd realize a headache wouldn't help me during a duel at all) but I don't care. Phoenix needs to be shown that he's not so amazing. And I'm going to be the one to do it.

"What?"

"Duel. Me."

"You don't even have a duel disk."

"Oh please. I'm sure you have an extra somewhere on this stupid ship of yours."

"I'm not dueling you."

"Why not? 'Cause you know you're going to lose?"

"You're sick."

"What does that have to do with-?"

"It's in your voice – your nose is stuffed. You even have a bit of snot hanging out of your nose. You've probably been holding back a cough for the past ten minutes. You're sick. I'm not dueling you."

"So what if I'm sick? That has nothing to do with this!" I say, stomping my foot. And I almost trip, too.

"Look at you, you can't even stand up straight. You expect to be able to duel like this?"

"I can duel just fine, thank you! Now go get a damn duel disk." My head's throbbing even more, and somehow I doubt that it's from my sickness. Raging Flame Sprite has noticed it – he's been watching this whole time – and he makes a noise to let me know that something's up. But we're both not sure what.

"I'm not dueling you, Sakamoto-san."

"You're just –" And then I slip from consciousness…for the second time that day.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I cannot begin to describe how much fun I had writing this chapter. Angry Rin is a fun Rin. Anyway, I give thanks to my readers. I didn't know some of you were still reading from my Quizilla days! Thanks for staying with me all this time!


	4. Chapter Four

_Ugh. My head hurts…_

It's piercing, though not as bad as the one I had the day before. I'm thankful for that, knowing that it'll probably end up going away by tomorrow. I bring a hand to my forehead to rub my temples and my eyelids as my mind awakens, though I keep my eyes shut. I don't want to really wake up just yet.

The bed I'm laying in is quite soft, much more comfortable than I remember my bed in the Osiris dorm being. Strange. Maybe Hamako switched the bed sheets out.

_Maybe, but this…is this silk?_

That thought makes me sit up. Fast.

I get a dizzy rush from just how fast I sit up in the bed, and I have to close my eyes for a moment before I can question anything. But when I open my eyes again, the first thing I wonder…

_Where the hell am I?_

I look around the room. As I do, I quickly wonder if I was kidnapped, but then…I can feel my cell phone in my back pocket, so that idea seems absurd and I sort out the details of the room.

It's a plain room with hardly any decoration around it. The walls are a pale blue color, but there's not much hanging from them. On one side of the room, there's a built-in shelf on the wall, books and a small trophy adorning it. There's a bedside table next to the bed with a small lamp and a photo in a picture frame next to it.

I pick it up. In the picture there stands a man, probably somewhere in his thirties, laughing down at a young boy. They're in front of a nice-looking house and they seem very, very happy with life. I'm almost jealous.

Yet, something strikes me about the young boy. He looks strangely familiar, despite the fact that I've never seen this exact little boy before. But his smile and posture and especially his eyes – his bright blue eyes. And his silver hair.

_Is this…Phoenix?_

Phoenix as a little boy. I never thought I'd ever see a picture of him like this. He looks so sweet, so innocent. It makes me wonder what happened to him, what made him so…unlike his past self. Such a liar.

I wonder who the man in the picture is. I know I've never seen this guy before, though he looks somewhat like Phoenix. And then it hits me.

_Phoenix and his dad._

_HOLY CRAP! I'm on Phoenix's yacht!_

That's when everything else comes back to me. The duel between Judai and Phoenix. My shoes. Justice. Raging Flame Sprite. My headache. Arguments. That strange feeling in the air. Fainting.

Oh dear.

I hear myself groan as I place the picture back down on the table. This is not exactly the best situation I've found myself in. For one, I'm on Phoenix's yacht, ergo a fight will ensue. Two, I'm sick and I told Hamako that –

_Oh my god, I forgot about Hamako!_

I now believe that I am the worst best friend ever.

I groan again and pull out my cell phone. Immediately, I see five missed calls. Great. Just fantastic.

They're all from Hamako.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit there in thought. Until I realize my feet are on top of something. I look down to see my shoes underneath my feet. Well, that's nice. At least I don't have to worry about getting into another argument about them.

Then I go back to my thoughts. Solely because I know that it's early enough that Hamako might not even be up and the fact that I don't really feel like being yelled at just yet, I decide to text her to let her know that I'm okay.

_Hey, Hamako. I fainted last night. I'm on Phoenix's yacht. Sorry._

Before I send it, I stare at the words in the message, thinking that I must be the lamest person ever. I mean, how stupid do I sound? 'Oh, I fainted. Sorry.'

God, I'm such a dumbass!

I'm too impulsive and I never bother to think about what anyone else thinks of what I'm doing – not even Hamako. And that makes me the stupidest person alive.

I'm so wound up in my own fuck-my-life party, I almost don't notice the note sitting right next to the picture on the bedside table. Picking it up, I notice too quickly that it's to me. From Phoenix.

And then the weirdest thought strikes me.

_Did he carry me here last night?_

I can't help but wonder. I didn't know him to be particularly strong of any sort. Even the slightest imagination of his carrying me is something my mind finds impossible to picture and I shake my head in disbelief.

To think something I would have never imagined to happen would…

Then I get back to business, reading the note. His scrawl is easy to read despite the fact that it looks like he wrote this in a rush. Figures. He probably has more important things to do that deal with a sick Rin.

_Sakamoto-san,_

_I've gone out for a walk, but I'll be back shortly. I left a thermometer next to this. Check your temperature. There's a bathroom across the hall. When you leave this room, turn right and follow the hallway to reach the exit._

_Edo Phoenix_

I almost want to laugh.

_Did he not know what to write?_ I wonder and then begin to chuckle, imagining Phoenix sitting down to write an unconscious **me** of all people a note. This whole situation is so absurd, it's hilarious.

I get out of the bed, thinking fondly of using the bathroom. _In fact,_ I muse, _I could use a shower._

He'd probably kill me if I did and that's even more reason for me to do so.

I grab my shoes and walk across the hall. When I walk inside the bathroom (After completely ignoring the part of the note that tells me to take my temperature. I feel fine, temperature or no.) I'm astonished by how well-furnished it is. And then I roll my eyes for being so stupidly surprised. The guy is Edo Phoenix of all people. Of course his bathroom would be fancy.

The walls are squeaky clean – well, _every_ part of his bathroom is squeaky clean. I almost decide not to take a shower just because I'm scared of messing the place up. But then I reason to myself that it's _Phoenix's_ bathroom and, well, he's the reason I'm even here to begin with.

There are towels on a rack next to the shower – there's a shower _and_ a bathtub in here! – and all of them are white with a silver E.P. imprinted on them. I walk over to the shower and turn the knob to start the rain of hot water.

When I step into the shower, my sick body emits a sigh of relief. The hot water feels soothing to my skin, refreshing, and it calms me, bringing me to a state of peacefulness. I wash up, even going so far as to use some of his shampoo – which, by the way, he has more than one bottle of. No surprise.

I really like showers, especially when I take one in a bad mood. They always have a way of making me feel better, which is something most people have a hard time doing. Hell, I even have a hard time doing that, so I find it funny that a simple shower can calm me. Go figure.

I turn off the faucet, reaching a hand out from the shower curtain to grasp one of the soft towels hanging next to the shower. I dab my face first, then dry off my body, leaving my hair for last. I hum to myself as I do this, completely lost in thought.

That's another thing showers do to me. They make me think. I could sit in a shower forever just _thinking._ I probably – well, no I definitely do more thinking in the shower than I do in real life. I don't think much about the things I do before I do them, so I guess this fact isn't surprising. I just think it's sad. And hilarious.

_I wonder where Phoenix went off to…_I mean, why in the world would he leave me of all people on his yacht alone? That doesn't necessarily sound like a smart idea, especially considering our history…

_Why is he even here in the first place?_

That's actually a more prevalent question. Especially considering I had been under the impression that he was booked for the next century or so. (I'm not very good with exact details sometimes.) So then, why is he wasting his time here, at Duel Academia, when A) he doesn't even like it here and B) he has places to go, things to do, and people to see?

Well, this assures me that I most definitely do not understand the inner workings of Edo Phoenix's mind.

I wrap the towel around my waist tightly, and then stand over the sink, preparing to give my face a nice scrub with one of my homemade remedies. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and see a plain, Japanese girl. Lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, long black hair. If it wasn't for my deranged anger problems, I could probably be the poster child for your everyday girl.

But that's the thing about stereotypes. They never actually show you what's underneath it all. The stuff that really matters. The stuff that makes me worth more than people like Phoenix could ever see.

I smile and the action brings some kind of light to my eyes. I'm not horribly ugly, but I'm not incredibly pretty either. And I'm perfectly fine with that. I don't have to look like a winner – I just have to be one.

I reach to the right of the sink to grab the rosemary scrub, the one my grandmother – Grams, as I call her – taught me to make a long, long time ago. Rosemary is good to use for healing as it softens the skin. When I can't find the bottle, I look down to find it isn't there. And then I feel like a real idiot when I come back to reality and realize that I'm not in my room with Hamako.

_Wow. Here you are thinking about the guy and you can't even remember that you're on his ship. Good job, Rin. Smooth._

I shake my head and chuckle, deciding then that I'll just do all my normal after-shower activities when I get back. And, really, I don't plan to stay here longer than necessary. Why would I want to anyway? It's not like Phoenix and I are planning any bonding time together.

Now _that's_ an odd thought.

And then I hear it. The bathroom doorknob.

I whip around at the sound, holding the towel tightly against me on instinct, as a precaution if it were to fall. My heartbeat quickens with the surprise. (So much for being calm, huh?) As the door opens, Edo Phoenix takes one step inside, and then freezes.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

The both of us stare at the other, frozen in place for a good minute. Neither of us can figure out what exactly to do, and I assume neither of us has been in a situation quite like this. Though, really, who has? I mean, I'm in my rival's bathroom with only a towel on for goodness's sake!

My life is odd.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

I can't think properly – though, when _do _I think properly? – my brain is on a serious lag from being sick, from being surprised, from the rush of adrenaline. I can't think, I can't move, and it seems neither can he, and I'm so, so, _so_ happy when my mouth starts moving and noises come out, even if I don't know exactly what I'm saying at first. (Sometimes it comes in handy that I don't think before I speak.)

"Get out," I say quickly, and then it resonates in my brain that maybe this was the obvious thing to say all along and I repeat it, louder, "Get out!"

Phoenix doesn't move at first, still stunned into silence, so I continue, going on a complete rage.

"Oh my god, get the fuck out of here!" I charge at the door, and he quickly jumps out of the way, suddenly realizing what has happened and that he should leave. Geez, I knew guys were dumber than women, but I didn't think all of them were _this _stupid.

"GET OUT!" I yell one last time, slamming the bathroom door behind the retreating silver-haired duelist. My back falls against the door, and I take a few deep breaths. I eventually slide down to sit on the floor, my brain having stopped working. Again.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

That was _not_ supposed to happen. I mean, really, what the hell were the odds of Phoenix walking in on me after my having taken a shower in his bathroom? Slim to none. And yet, it happened. My luck is…just really against me when it comes to this guy.

I mean, I'm only in a towel for goodness sake!

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

Talk about nerve-wracking. I can feel the blush creep up my cheeks as I think of how _he_ saw me with only a towel on. How embarrassing.

Wait…I'm embarrassed? How often does _that_ happen? This is a moment for Hamako's photo collection.

After thinking that thought, I'm glad Hamako's not here. I do **not** get embarrassed. Ever. Stupid Phoenix, making me feel emotions that would otherwise be incompatible to the way I am.

This is not good. This is not good at all. I'm feeling emotions I don't normally feel. I've got to, I've got to…I've got to leave. Immediately. Before I self-destruct or do something else as equally damaging to my person.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I scold myself. _This is what happens when you get impulsive._

But there's really nothing I can do about the situation. That's why I rush to put on my shirt, my pants, my shoes. I don't even bother fixing my hair. It's wet anyway – it'll just end up doing what it wants in the end. I check my person, making sure I have everything I came on board with. My cell phone, my deck, my grandmother's locket. (A trinket she gave me before she died. I wear it with me everywhere and in it is a picture of her.)

When I give myself the okay, I glance at my reflection in the mirror once more before storming out of the bathroom. I'm determined to leave as quickly as possibly, hoping that I won't have to confront Phoenix at all on my way out.

All of that goes down better in my head than it does in actuality. At first, I'm under the impression that he's locked himself away in one of his rooms somewhere as I quickly find my way to the door. I'm inwardly celebrating about this until I see him sitting outside, drinking a cup of tea.

Great.

He looks up at me and he opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it. I do the same, and I'm sure we both feel like idiots for being so inarticulate. I take a small breath before trying again.

"So, uh, I'm going to leave now…"

"…" He doesn't say anything at first, but when I take that as a sign to get going, he speaks, "Did you check your temperature?"

_What?_

"Uh, no," I say, my eyebrows ruffling in confusion. "I feel fine, so it's unnecessary."

He shakes his head. "I should have figured."

"If that's all…then I'm going to leave now."

He raises his teacup as if to wave me off, and then takes another sip. I turn around quickly. I can't wait to just get back to my dorm and relax. Well, after I deal with Hamako, of course.

And then I stop myself because some part of me feels I _need_ to do this.

"Uh, Phoenix," I say, turning my head around.

"Hm?"

"I, uh, well, thanks. I guess."

"…Sure," he shrugs.

_What a douche. Here I am _apologizing_ to the ass, and all he can do is _shrug?_ God, he makes me so angry!_

"Yeah, whatever," I say, turning around again. "Bye."

And then, as if I haven't had enough for one day, I stop again, turn back around again, all to ask him a simple question.

"Wait, why are you here anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you stay the night? I mean, aren't you booked 'till you die or something?"

"I can't take a day off?"

"Well, still, you're taking a day off because of me? Really? Couldn't you have just –"

"It was late. I don't know where your dorm room is. I don't know what your friend's number is."

"Oh."

That's a little less anticlimactic than I thought it would be. But, really, what did I expect? Sometimes I think my imagination gets the best of me, though what I had been imagining, I haven't the slightest clue.

"Anything else?"

"No, not really," I say shaking my head.

"Alright."

"Alright." And then I walk off his yacht before I make the scene any more awkward than it has already gotten.

I am so relieved when my feet touch the boardwalk I almost start sprinting. But, then I realize it probably wouldn't do me any good passing out somewhere randomly within Duel Academia. In fact – I shudder to accept this – that's probably worse than fainting on Phoenix's yacht.

And, still, the whole scene of that was weird. I guess I half expected him to just leave me on the deck after I fainted, but then, he's obviously got more manners than that. And, I really _hate_ that now I have some respect for him.

That isn't a normal sentiment.

One day Phoenix is going to get it handed to him for making me feel all these things I don't normally feel. And I hope I'm the one handing it to him.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey, look! I _can_ update! So, yeah, I don't really have much to say. This chapter never gets old. The next chapter? A day with Hamako! Hope you enjoyed._


	5. Chapter Five

When I finally reach my dorm room, I make sure to erase any memories of the I-fainted-on-Phoenix's-yacht incident. Then my hand sifts through my pockets, but it seems I've misplaced my keys. Well, that's nice. I guess I left them inside.

"Hamako!" I say as I knock. She _should_ be up by now. I only hope she hasn't left yet. "Are you in there?"

"No!"

I can feel my eyebrows knit together. _Really?_

"I mean-! You can't come in!"

"Why not?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest. This had better be good, but then again, I _was_ the one who didn't come home last night.

"Because no one wants you here!"

"Really." I roll my eyes and wonder how long she's going to keep this up. I'd really like to take a nap about now.

"Okay, fine!" The door opens, Hamako standing before me. "But, you have to say –"

"I know, I know," I say, cutting her off. "I'm stupid. I don't think before I do things. I'm stupid. I should totally listen to you _all_ the time because I'm stupid."

"Good," she nods. "Now you can come in." She goes back inside, leaving me to follow.

"Good news, though."

"Hm?"

"I got my shoes back." I walk over to my bed and fall over it. Oh, it is so comfortable! Though, the sheets feel nothing like those silk ones that were on –

_Really Rin? We are _not_ going there._

I stuff my face into my pillow, then I sit up a bit to hold conversation with Hamako, who is rummaging through her mini-fridge.

"You know, I would have expected you to send the SWAT team to come after me."

"Oh, I almost did," she says, taking a bite of a biscuit. That's actually making me a bit hungry… "But then Seto called me and told me where you were."

"What? How did he know?"

"Well, he said that Edo Phoenix called his secretary to tell him to tell me that you were okay," she says, shrugging like it's no big deal. "Oh, and then he told me to stop causing problems and we got into one of our spats and I told him to shut up and I hung up the phone."

_Huh. Who would've thought?_ I muse to myself, thinking that Edo's calling Seto is just…really weird. I mean, _really_ weird.

"Do you want anything?" she asks before she closes the fridge.

"A biscuit would b-" Before I can finish my sentence, she throws a biscuit at my face. I give her a look and she just giggles. "Thanks."

"So, since we have the day off until 2 o' clock Duel History, what do you wanna do?"

"Sleep."

"No, no. You did enough of that last night…or did you?" She raises an eyebrow in a mock accusatory manner. I give her a blank look.

"Really? Is that really what this is going to come to?"

"I dunno," she shrugs, dancing across the room to put her biscuit in the microwave. (Another household appliance she just can't live without.) "I wasn't there. You tell me."

"Okay, you're done insinuating that there's anything between Phoenix and I. I hate him. He hates me. I was only there to get my shoes back. I fainted. End of story."

"I'm only joking. Geez," she laughs. "But you never know. I mean, you guys _could_ – Hey!"

The biscuit she threw at me just hit her in the shoulder. That's what she gets for stating anything like that. Me and Phoenix? That would _never_ ever happen. Not even in a million years.

"Fine. No breakfast for you!" she humphs. She picks up the biscuit and throws it in the trash, which is not really a bad idea considering the kinds of creatures that like to crawl around the Osiris dorm. Cockroaches, spiders, flies – well, you get the picture. Hamako absolutely **hates** cockroaches, so I'm usually the one who does the killing.

I stuff my head into my pillow at that. It doesn't really matter to me if I eat right now or not. I'm too tired to care.

And then I hear a noise. It's not sudden, at first it starts out very faint, but soon enough the noise starts to get a bit louder as if it's coming in this direction. The voice singing sounds familiar, but still, it's faint and I can't make out who it is exactly. But I most certainly have my suspicions.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Hamako.

"Oh, I thought I was the only one," she comments and we laugh.

"No, no. Remember, the voices in your head are in mine, too?"

We continue laughing, but that doesn't stop the singing from getting any louder. Eventually, it stays at a steady volume, and my previous speculations about who it is are confirmed. Fubuki's back, and he's singing around the school again. I roll my eyes at the thought of how silly he is, while Hamako plops herself down on her bed to watch some TV on the large flat screen she got hooked up.

I then proceed to roll my eyes at how silly _she_ is.

Something unnerves me about Fubuki's singing, though, and only gets more prevalent when his singing doesn't get any quieter. He isn't walking anymore. In fact, I start to wonder…

"Don't tell me he's standing outside our window!" I say, standing up to walk over to the back window.

"Okay. I won't," Hamako assures me, flipping through channels. "Ask him if he's gonna go somewhere else anytime soon, though. 'Cause that's gonna get annoying after a while."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, giving her a look. I pull back the curtains and, just as I predicted, Fubuki Tenjoin is standing on the ground below my window, serenading whoever will listen. He's playing guitar, too, and to top it all off, he's sporting one of those Hawaiian t-shirts. I make a face at it.

"With eyes so pretty that take me out to the sea~" he sings. Then, upon seeing my face pop out the window, he stops singing, stops playing his guitar, and waves at me. "Rin-tan!~ How are you?"

"What the hell are you doing, Fubuki?"

"I wrote this new song and I wanted to know what you thought of it," he explains. "And I had something to tell you, too."

"And sending a text was just totally out of the question, right?"

"Well, I also need to talk to Asuka-chan about a few things and I figured this would make it quick."

"And sending a text was just totally out the question, right?" I repeat, causing him to laugh.

"Well," he says, strumming his guitar, "if you want me to text you, I shall~"

I roll my eyes at this, ready to close the window on him. But because it's Fubuki, I ask him, "What do you want, then?"

Fubuki Tenjoin is probably one of the only people besides Hamako that I can truthfully say is a close friend. He is also one of the only people who I have no idea how or why I became friends with. Sometimes I think that one day we just felt like being close friends and that was that.

He's insane.

No, I'm completely serious. If you don't believe me, just think. He's wearing one of those gaudy Hawaiian t-shirts at a _dueling_ school that provides _uniforms_. Granted, there are a few of us who have elected not to wear the uniforms, Hamako and I being two of them, but that's beside the point. At least we look like we're supposed to be here. If anything, Fubuki looks like he should be on vacation right now. In Hawaii.

I guess that's why I like him, though. He's not afraid to stand out and I'm the same way. Plus, he's insane, and anyone who's listened to me talk for at least five minutes knows how crazy I am. So, Fubuki and I have a lot in common.

I'm not too fond of his sister, Asuka, though. She's too much of a goody-two-shoes for my tastes. I like a bit of excitement, spontaneity, and rebellion in my life. Where Asuka falls short, Fubuki provides just what I need. So, I guess you could say I like having him in my life.

Except when he serenades me at random hours of the day.

"I'm going to end up dueling my fair sister, Asuka-chan, tomorrow, and I want you and Hamako-chan to be there to support me!"

At this, Hamako pushes me over a bit and pokes her head out the window with me. I turn my head to face her and give her a look. She doesn't bother to notice it, and instead looks down at Fubuki.

"I heard my name. What are we talking about?"

"Dueling," I say plainly.

"Oh…why am I involved then?"

"He wants us to come watch him duel Tenjoin-san tomorrow."

"Will you support me, my lovelies?"

"Does he always talk like that?" Hamako asks me.

"Sometimes," I shrug. I turn back to Fubuki and tell him, "We'll most definitely be there. Or, at least, I will."

Hamako turns back into the room and I give Fubuki a little wave as I follow her. He smiles brightly at me, waves, and says, "I'll send you a text when I find out the time, Ri-tan~" as I turn my back on him. I roll my eyes. Again. Fubuki is just so overbearing when he really wants to be.

"So now what?" Hamako asks me as we sit down on our respective beds.

I look at her, wondering why I'm always the one who has to pick what we do. I think she can pick this up by my expression because she sticks her tongue out at me, an action that I return before saying, "I teach you how to duel again?"

Despite being the stepsister to one of the best duelists in the world and the fact that she attends the most prestigious academy for dueling in the world, Hamako is probably the worst duelist I have ever met. She has absolutely no desire for the game, though that's probably a good thing considering she'd just disappoint herself continuously if she did. So, I've always tried my best to be her own personal dueling teacher.

It's just never really worked.

"Eh…" She thinks about it for a moment. "Sure."

•○•○•

Two days later, in the early morning, I wake up to go for a jog. It's something I do everyday, though at different times of day each day depending on my schedule. It's sort of a fitness activity. Since I'm a tennis player, I have to stay in shape. Daily jogs are only one of the things I do.

I really don't like morning jogs. I'm not a morning person at all. I'd rather sleep 'till noon – something Hamako does almost daily – than get up at 7 in the morning. I usually hate the days I have to get up for an early jog. The only good part about getting up that early is the fact that no one else is outside.

Today though, I'm too tired to complain about the time, and just get up, get dressed, and go. I always do one lap around the school – it's a huge area, trust me. If anyone wanted to lose weight, they should just try jogging the entire school area for a few weeks. They'd lose ten pounds a week, I'm sure.

Much to my surprise, halfway through my jog, when I reach the Obelisk dorm, Fubuki joins me. When I notice someone else's footsteps just behind me, I turn around to see him, and then shoot him a confused look. It's Fubuki, though. What can you do?

"Morning~"

"Mmm," I respond. I'm not awake enough yet for actual words. Though, the brisk air will surely have me awake by the time I reach the Osiris dorm again.

"I've been meaning to jog with you in the mornings, Rin-tan," he says, keeping pace with me. "The sunrise is gorgeous."

"Mmm," I nod, though I've never really noticed it before now. And as I look at it, I realize that he's right. It _is_ a beautiful sight.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to be getting up this early everyday.

The rest of our jog is fairly silent. Fubuki understands how I am and doesn't try to bother my foul morning mood. That's one of the reasons I like him so much. He doesn't force me into conversation when I obviously don't want it. When you've found a person you can be comfortable with in silence, you don't want to give that person away.

He drops me off at the Osiris dorm when we reach it, and I think the whole joining-me-as-I'm-jogging thing is kind of cute. In fact, a lot of the things Fubuki does are cute. He's a genuinely nice guy.

Unlike Phoenix.

What the hell? Where did _that_ thought come from? Since when do angry thoughts about Phoenix just randomly pop in my head? …Well, let me rephrase that. Since when do thoughts about Phoenix just randomly pop in my head? (Because angry is normal, you see. Random Phoenix thoughts are most definitely not. Random Phoenix thoughts are random.)

It's true thought. Phoenix has to try to be nice. At least to me anyway. Fubuki? Not so much. That makes Fubuki much better than Phoenix, despite all the insane things that he does. Like challenging his sister to a duel so they can become a pop duo around the world. (That's what that duel he asked Hamako and I to come watch was about, by the way. It freaked us both out, especially when Manjyoume started holding up signs about how "Bro-bro is a no-no!" Obsessed with Asuka much?)

I shake my head, walking back into my dorm room. I will not think about Edo Phoenix. Especially since I don't even want to.

I see Hamako sleeping all across her bed and roll my eyes. _At least someone's getting some deep sleep._ And with that thought, I leave once more, off to the gym to get a workout in.

•○•○•

"I'm too tired!" I complain. "Wake me up when we have class!"

"Oh, come _on_!" Hamako exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. "We have to do something about this!"

"Can't I sleep first?"

"It's your fault for waking up so early!" I feel something slightly hard hit my head. I look up and around my bed to see that there's a biscuit sitting next to me on my bed.

"Thanks," I say bitterly, throwing my face down into my pillow. I want to sleep, damn it.

"It's breakfast! You'll wake up, and then we can go save the dorm!"

"What the hell do you expect us to be able to do about the situation?"

"Something!"

So basically, the two of us have just found out that the Osiris dorm is being scheduled for demolition by Chronos and Napoleon. This whole situation is solely because Judai is no longer residing in he Osiris dorm. He ran away after he found out he couldn't see his cards. No one's heard a word from him since.

It's scary, and even though I don't know the kid that well, I'm worried about him.

Hamako's on this "saving the dorm" rampage, and honestly, I'd go with her to do whatever the hell she's planning to do, I'm just too tired. She doesn't care, though, as she's still complaining about how we need to do something.

But, really, we don't have to. She's Seto Kaiba's younger stepsister. And I'm technically in Obelisk. We could just get a dorm there.

She's concerned for her new friends that live in this dorm, which I can't blame her for, but really, can't I just be apathetic about it right now? I want to sleep. Although, come to think of it, it does piss me off that those two administrators think they can so easily get rid of this dorm.

But I'll get to it later. Right now I need sleep.

"If you go with me now, I'll make you brownies later," she offers as a bargain, but I'm not stupid enough to take the bait.

"You won't finish making them," I say, my voice muffled into my pillow. "I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Okay, fine," she says, sitting on the edge of my bed. "How about, if you come with me now, I won't bug you when you sleep in tomorrow?" And then she proceeds to poke me until I can't take it anymore.

"Fine! FINE!" I jump up into a sitting position. "I'll come with you!"

"Awesome!" she exclaims, jumping up from my bed to put on her shoes or something. I just blink, trying to make myself more awake. "Oh! Before we do anything, there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"We have a problem."

"Aside from the dorm getting torn down?"

She nods, then gestures me to follow her outside. I take a bite of the cold biscuit and get off my bed. As we walk outside, Hamako just chatters away.

"See, something woke me up earlier, you know, while you were out? And you know I don't like it when I'm woken up before noon unless I have class. So, I came outside when the noise wouldn't stop and…there he was." She points at the roof of the Osiris dorm, but I don't see anything.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but there's nothing there."

"Well, he was there earlier. And he kept shouting about some 'Society of Light' or whatever," she says shrugging. "I was half asleep, so I wasn't really paying attention. When he didn't shut up, I threw a rock at him and went back to bed."

"You threw a rock at-? Wait, _who_ was up there?"

"Oh hey, look! There he is!" She points to the roof again, and my eyes follow. Up on the roof, Manjyoume is climbing across, doing who-knows-what else in the process. He's wearing the weirdest getup, this almost blindingly white uniform, equipped with a white jacket, white boots, white everything. Even his hair, strangely enough, seems shades lighter. When he looks down at us, I notice something weird in his eyes.

And then that headache I had during Phoenix's duel starts up again.

I roll my eyes. _Great._

I thought that was a one-time thing.

Raging Flame Sprite is soon with me, and he starts making this horrible racket, chattering my head off. And then Manjyoume starts prattling on about how we need to "be one with the light" and other strange nonsense. I can't take it.

"I'm going back inside to take a nap."

"But you said –"

"I'm taking a nap."

"But what about –"

"Cat naps are good for the brain."

"Okay, but, we really need to figure out what to do about this."

"I'm sure we will."

I stalk back into the room, rolling my eyes as I plop myself down onto my bed and stuff my face in my pillow. This year is just getting weirder by the minute.

•○•○•

_**A/N:**__ Yay for crazy!Chazz! MANJYOUME THUNDER! …Ahem…anyway, no Phoenix in this chapter. Rin is too grateful for it. Oh, and well get to all that headache stuff later. At the moment I'm just hoping no one is OOC._


	6. Chapter Six

So, get this. These fools (The administrators who aren't even our Headmaster! And by the way, where exactly _is_ our Headmaster? Did he just disappear or something?) told us Osiris dorm members that we have to duel _Edo Phoenix_ and if we win, we can keep our dorm.

What. The. Hell.

For one, I'd like to note that having third-rate duelists (because that's what most of the Osiris dorm members are, aside from Judai, Manjyoume, and myself) duel a professional is extremely unfair. And completely uncalled for.

Secondly, I'd like to know exactly how many times Phoenix is going to show up in my second year at Duel Academia. Really. This has to be, what, the tenth time already? My god. It's really starting to piss me off, the fact that I have to see him so much all of a sudden.

I mean, really. Isn't he supposed to be booked until he dies or something? For how many times I've seen him, his schedule is starting to make less and less sense to me. But, I guess his schedule isn't really any of my business and it's definitely not my top priority at the moment. I have to help save the dorm.

Which, I really don't know the first thing about doing. I mean, they've already got the thing booked and everyone's already decided, "Oh, Asuka can duel him" despite the fact that she doesn't even _live_ in this dorm. I mean, they could have at least picked someone who lives in Osiris to duel, but no! They have to pick the best female duelist from the _Obelisk _dorm.

I'm so not pissed that they overlooked the fact that I'm the best duelist living in the Osiris dorm at the moment. Not at all.

Especially not considering I'm not supposed to be living there. Since no one in the Obelisk dorm ever thought I was a hospitable roommate (Except for maybe those perverted boys, but did they really think they'd get a shot at rooming with me? Seriously?) I decided on my own to move out and to the Osiris dorm. Less people, less rooming issues, and I was able to get a dorm to myself.

So the fact that I, even though I'm technically an Obelisk who just happens to live in the Osiris dorm, was overlooked as a duelist against Phoenix because I'm not Asuka who is an Obelisk who _does not even live_ in the Osiris dorm does not piss me off. At all. Not one bit.

Oh, but I'm seething! I can feel the anger burning up within me as I stomp across campus to anywhere – absolutely _anywhere_ but the Osiris dorm. Where I live.

Hamako's there too, with all of them, discussing dueling strategies with Asuka or something. Bastion's probably looking up all of Phoenix's weaknesses – only to find that oh no! he doesn't have any!

It's a waste of my time to be there anyway. Especially when I could be working my efforts toward something else, something more useful to my life than whether or not we have a third dorm at this academy.

…

Okay, so I'm not totally heartless. I want to help them all against Phoenix and Bonaparte and this stupid dorm duel and everything, it's just…there's nothing I can do. They've all planned it out already – no regards taken about what I _could_ do.

I sigh. Maybe I'm just being self-centered.

_Oh, who cares!_ I tell myself. _It's not like you're a match for Phoenix anyway._

Oh that asshole! If there was ever a moment where I could punch him in the face, I do so hope that it happens. I just – he _deserves_ it. I don't even get why he's coming back here to duel us "losers" anyway.

I finally reach my destination – despite the fact that I didn't really know I had one to begin with – and lean against the court's walls. I guess I should have known it would be closed at this time of night and that my walking up here was for nothing. But, then again…I didn't exactly _plan_ to come up here. So, that would make my walking pointless anyway, wouldn't it?

Whatever. I'm here now and that's all that matters. Besides, they can't get too mad at me for barging onto the court when it's locked when I'm a star player. Right?

_Meh. Who cares? It's almost midnight. No one's coming up here to check anyway._

So, I reach a hand high and take hold of the fencing. As I proceed to do the same with the other hand and lift a foot into the air, I feel a buzz go off in my pocket. My cell phone. It's probably Hamako wondering where the hell I am and yada, yada, yada.

It's a text that reads:

_R. I. N. _

There's a heart next to my name, making it all the more cheesy. There is only one person who would bother sending me something like that. I roll my eyes, ignoring it. I'd rather hit some balls than text that idiot. But, as I go to put the phone back in my pocket, it vibrates again. I take a look.

_Look behind you, silly._

Again, I roll my eyes, a habit I have when it comes to this person. I turn around to face him, not out of obligation, but just to see what he wants, knowing I'll probably end up going back to what I'm trying to do before he finishes his first sentence.

"What?" I ask.

He pops out of the forest – well, out of a bush is more like it. The creep.

"You do realize that one day you're going to end up getting yourself killed or causing someone to go schizophrenic, doing things like that, right?"

"Meh, you shouldn't worry about that too much," Fubuki says, walking towards me with his trademark smile. "I don't."

"Obviously."

"Besides, I heard you stomping around halfway across campus," he says, making it clear that I'm the pretext of his visit. Me. And no one else. That's something refreshing, to say the least. "What's wrong with you, muffin?"

"'Muffin'? Really?" I ask, making a face. Why he insists on calling people by pet names, I'll never know.

"Seriously, Rin," he says, smile wiped off his face, "What's wrong?"

These are the moments that scare me the most about Fubuki. He's normal when he's all hyper and insane and absolutely taking some kind of drug, but when he gets serious, you can't run from him. No matter how successful you may have been in avoiding him when he was acting all crazy, there is nowhere to run from this Fubuki.

I would know from experience.

"…I'd rather not talk about it," I say, avoiding his eyes.

"You know," he says, lifting a pointed finger in the air, "Talking about your feelings is the best way to start making things better."

"Unless you're me," I counter. "In which hitting things would do the job even better."

"It's not healthy to be so violent~"

"…Because you would know everything about being healthy." I roll my eyes and glance back at the court. It's calling my name. "Wanna hit things with me?"

"Sure," he says, laughing.

"Give me two seconds." And then I'm climbing the fence. I've always enjoyed climbing things. I used to climb trees all the time when I was younger. Of course, that's just one of the perks of being a tomboy. When I reach the top, I carefully step over, but I don't bother to climb all the way back down. Instead I simply jump, landing like a cat on my feet.

Fubuki claps as I open the door.

"I'll go grab rackets and some balls."

The task only takes me a few minutes. I grab the two rackets I usually like to use when I don't bring my own, and snag one of the tubs of tennis balls. Back on the court, I toss one of the rackets across the net, and Fubuki catches it. I pop open the small tub and pull out one of the yellow balls.

My serve.

•○•○•

There's a week before the actual duel, so there's still a chance that Judai will show up. And I really hope that he does. With Phoenix as the opponent, there's really no way to tell who'll actually win.

That's why, for the entire week, I go along with Hamako's whims and search for the missing duelist. I can almost feel how hopeless the quest is, but I still have hope. After all, that's the one thing we really need.

Throughout the week, talk of the "Hikari no Kessha" spreads from Manjyoume's mouth to others. At first, it's simply with crazies (or, at least, people _I_ classify as mentally unstable) but then, it starts spreading to the entire Obelisk dorm. In fact, Manjyoume manages to get them to paint the whole dorm – quite literally, I might add – white. The Obelisk _blue_ dorm is _white_. And all of its inhabitants have bleached their uniforms. Well, aside from Asuka, Fubuki, myself, and others who are apparently "not worthy" to be among the Society's ranks.

The whole scene creeps me out a bit too much. I mean, the first person any of us see wearing white is Manjyoume. Manjyoume who I distinctly remember being one of the haughtiest people I have ever met – in fact, he thinks so highly of himself that last year he picked on the poor souls he didn't think were worthy enough to wear the blue of the elite.

So where does this white come into play? Last I checked he was into blue, blue, blue, and then made a switch to black because – even though he's never admitted it – Judai changed him and the color apparently fits him better.

And now every time I see him, he's preaching about the "Light" like it's some kind of deity. I'm almost certain Manjyoume is an atheist or agnostic or whatever, so it's not in his character to preach about anything – well, anything that isn't dueling. None of what he's doing is in character…and it scares me.

I hate acting like I know him like a close friend would, but I've spent enough time around him to know what his character is and to get a good grip on the way he reacts to things – I mean, I almost beat the kid up last year because he wouldn't shut up. He was so obnoxious back then…not to say that he isn't obnoxious now, but that's getting away from my point.

The only thing scarier than Manjyoume preaching to the light is the fact that he's become some kind of…priest to the students here. They take in his every word as if it's magic that will save them from the bad things in their lives.

I don't figure out how exactly this infection is spreading so quickly until I'm challenged by one of them. He's a second year like me, though I think he's in Ra (it's really hard to tell who's actually where with all of these white suits all over the place) and I think he says his name is Rufus, but I'm personally hoping I just heard that wrong. I mean, who names their kid "Rufus"? I guess I'm not exactly _focused _on the duel ahead of me. (It's not my fault if I've seen his skills – or lack thereof – in class. I just never remembered his name.)

"Are you serious right now?" I ask him, not exactly in the mood for a five-minute duel. No, I'm not _that_ cocky, but seriously, from what I remember, this kid isn't worth my time.

"The Light never jokes!" he announces. "And it wants to become a part of you, too!"

"Oh god!" I throw up my hands, exasperated. I'm tired of all this talk about how ultimately fantastic the light is. I've heard it all week. It's some warped cult that has _the_ most annoying missionaries I have ever met. "I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, but the Light is asking for you," he says. "You are strong!"

"Can you just shut up so we can get this over with?" I ask, readying my duel disk. It activates and then so does his. Our decks shuffle themselves, then deal out five cards to each of us. "DUEL!" we both shout.

My hand isn't too bad. Mystical Space Typhoon, Negate Attack, Element Valkyrie, Familiar-Possessed – Hiita, and, who else but my best friend Raging Flame Sprite? The instant I glance at the card, his spirit appears beside me and he points to my opponent. This Rufus kid is suddenly surrounded by a strange, ominous aura, an aura that I recognize. It gives me the same headache Manjyoume did the other day, the headache that started with Phoenix.

I try to ignore it as best I can. Mainly because it creeps me out and, well…aside from it giving me a horrible migraine, it just creeps me the fuck out.

"Ladies first," he says. Oh, he'll regret that in no time.

I draw my Blast Magician, deciding to place Element Valkyrie on the field in attack mode. I then play a facedown card – Negate Attack – and end my turn. Simple, but it'll be effective later on.

Rufus then draws, putting on a big show about what he'll do next. He then proceeds to play D.D. Warrior Lady on the field – probably in hopes that I'll attack her and let my field's only monster be removed from play. Not exactly my plan. Rufus places a card facedown and ends his first turn, one which was probably less climactic than mine, since he _could_ have attacked and removed from play my monster himself.

Of course, that play would only be useful if his facedown card is a card that will enhance his odds of winning against me.

I draw, uncovering Solar Flare Dragon. I first decide to use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy his facedown card, which was Mirror Force. I then place Raging Flame Sprite on the field in attack mode. Hey, just because he's only got 100 attack points doesn't mean he's not useful. On cue, he jumps from my side to his place on the field, ready for battle. In doing this, because Raging Flame Sprite is a Fire Attribute, Element Valkyrie's attack points increase by 500, making them 2000.

"Attack his D.D. Warrior Lady, Element Valkyrie!" I command. We all watch as my monster creams his and his life points decrease by 500. Both monsters are taken out of play then. It's a shame, too. Valkyrie could have been really useful…well, maybe in a much more challenging duel. "Attack him directly, Raging Flame Sprite!"

And he does, making Rufus's life points decrease to 3400.

"That was nothing," Rufus tells me. "The Light will protect me!"

"You may think that now," I say as Raging Flame Sprite takes his place back on my side of the field, "But every time Raging Flame Sprite attacks you directly, his attack points increase by 1000." And as I say this, they do. Who says small can't pack a punch? I bet Phoenix does. In fact, if he were here right now, he'd probably tell me that it was stupid to sacrifice my Valkyrie and that I should have simply attacked directly with my Sprite.

I can even hear his voice in my head, _"You have a Negate Attack on the field. You don't even need to worry about his D.D. Warrior Lady."_

He thinks he knows everything.

It's just to make sure I have a clean shot! I counter in my head.

…

_Now is _not_ the time to be thinking of that fool,_ I tell myself, but really, when _is_ the right time to think about that guy?

Wait – why am I even thinking about him now?

And talking to him in my head?

UGH.

"With that, I end my turn."

Rufus looks smug as he draws his next card. I soon find out that it's Warrior Lady of the Wasteland when he places her on the field.

I can do nothing but stare.

I mean, really? Is that the best he can do? Or is this just a joke to him? He does realize that she's no match for my Flame Sprite, right? Especially considering I have a facedown card on the field that could _possibly_ be – and in fact _is_! – a trap to counter his attack…

Whatever. The quicker this ends, the better.

"Attack!" Rufus commands, pointing his Warrior Lady in my direction.

"Trap activate!" I yell, and my trap card flips over on the field. Rufus looks stunned, like he forgot about my facedown card. He's probably just been sniffing too much of that "light" he worships so much. It wasn't a bad strategy, though. If he had gotten his way, both our monsters would be destroyed, and by the effect of his Warrior Lady, he would have had another monster on the field. Too bad he didn't calculate it all the way through.

My Negate Attack stops his attack and he ends his turn, placing a facedown card on the field.

I draw one of my most favorite cards (which is probably a lie considering I think of all of my cards as my most favorite) and smile to myself, not bothering to keep up a good poker face. Rufus is about to lose in about two turns anyway. The card I drew is Firewing Pegasus, a beautiful spirit, but not one I can play on the field at the moment. So, I instead continue with my original plan.

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon to the field in attack mode!" I say, placing the card next to Raging Flame Sprite on my duel disk. "Now, attack him directly, Raging Flame Sprite!" The cute fairy-like creature does so and Rufus's attack points are reduced to 2300, while Flame Sprite's attack points increase to 2100. I then command Solar Flare Dragon to attack Rufus's Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, which brings him to a total of 1900 points. Her special ability allows him to special summon an Earth Warrior-Type monster with an attack of 1500 or less in attack mode on his side of the field. He chooses Queen's Knight, who has 1500 attack points exactly. Her strength doesn't matter, though, as she is unable to attack either of my monsters. Raging Flame Sprite is too powerful and Solar Flare Dragon can't be attacked with another Pyro type monster on my side of the field.

I give this duel two more turns – and that's only if Rufus comes up with some kind of tense strategy for me to face.

My turn ends, but with it, Solar Flare Dragon's special ability activates. It inflicts 500 more points of damage to Rufus's life points. 1400.

Okay, so maybe only one turn.

"Draw!" he shouts, doing just that. The card he receives isn't a bad one, not at all. He summons Command Knight on the field in attack mode. Due to its special ability, I can't attack it if Queen's Knight remains on the field. Oh, and all of his Warrior-Type monsters gain 400 attack points. Not that that really helps, but it wasn't too bad a shot. If he had an equip card, he might just be able to take down my Raging Flame Sprite, but from the way he ends his turn, it seems that he doesn't.

…Look at me, getting all involved in my duel. Sometimes I even surprise myself with how much I think about duels.

"My turn!" I draw Black Pendant – not exactly a card I _need_, but really, what card do I need when I'm about to win? I think up a quick "what should I do with it if this doesn't work" plan, and then continue with my turn. "Attack, Raging Flame Sprite!" He does. And I win the duel.

"You really_ are_ strong," Rufus says, staring in awe. I make a face. I don't need any admirers. "Don't you see? The Light is never wrong!"

"Riiight." I turn around and start walking away. I was supposed to meet Hamako minutes ago. My headache has subsided for the most part, but I want to get away from this guy as fast as possible. His aura is killing me.

"The Light will never cease chasing after those who are worthy!"

…What a creep.

•○•○•

By the duel for the Osiris dorm at the end of the week, I have dueled exactly three of the Society of Light freaks, including Señor Rufus. Apparently Hamako is "unworthy" as she claims to be Society-of-Light-repellant. If only her trait would work on me.

I swear these Light freaks don't ever take "no" for an answer. Not even when I _just _got out of tennis practice and am nowhere near being alert enough for a duel.

Of course, the Society of Light isn't the only weird thing to happen this week. It appears that all of the Ra students have either moved up to Obelisk – or what should really be referred to as the "Light Dorm" now – or are bunking in Osiris. So the head of the Ra dorm apparently came around to the Osiris dorm dressed up in a paper bag to win his students over through his cooking so they would come back to the Ra dorm.

…Or so I heard.

Despite the annoyances of the week, and the fact that we still haven't found Judai anywhere, it goes by fairly quickly. The duel for the dorm is here. And I don't think any of us are really prepared for it.

Hamako and I make cookies the night before, solely as comfort food. (And, secretly, it was our own little just-in-case-we-have-to-move-out-of-the-dorm party. Despite the cockroaches, we'd miss the place.) I take a few of the chocolate chip cookies with me to the dueling arena as entertainment food, but they soon become much more than that.

Edo Phoenix is the first thing I see when I walk into the room, wearing his smug expression as usual. I glare in his direction and he rolls his eyes as a response.

Asshole!

I bite violently into one of the cookies to stop myself from shouting that among other obscenities across the room at the silver-haired priss. I find my glare to be prize-worthy, though, as I only fail to not glare at him when I'm paying absolute attention to the events of the duel.

One of those moments is when Judai comes running into the arena just as the duel is about to start and takes Asuka's place. I almost can't believe my eyes. And I definitely can't believe my ears when the kid starts spouting off things about aliens and whatnot.

I think he's been taking drugs. That would explain why he was gone for so long – he got lost in a druggie daze, walking into the woods because he saw a flying monkey. The flying monkey took him to the "aliens" and he dueled them. Then, when his mind finally went back to normal, he started searching for a way back to school, realizing everyone must be missing him.

That still doesn't explain the fact that he can apparently see his cards again. Not to mention the fact that his deck isn't carrying that weird aura it was before he disappeared… Maybe he _did_ meet some aliens.

…Or maybe _I'm_ the one on crack.

But more importantly, for the second time in a duel with Phoenix, I'm happy with the result.

•○•○•

_**A/N:**__ I had the worst writer's block with this chapter. This is also the first time I've ever written a duel scene. I hope it wasn't too horrendous. I also hope that Fubuki is in character. I tried my hardest with him. And, if anyone wants to know, I named the Rufus kid after Barma from Pandora Hearts._

_The plot will thicken for Rin very soon! Well, it'll start in the chapter after next and then go further into detail once I get started with the Genex Tournament. I still have no idea what's going to happen, though, so don't ask._

_Thanks for reading and if you want to pop a review my way giving me some inspiration or ideas, I'll love you forever. Seriously. I need motivation._


	7. Chapter Seven

It's just one thing after another these days, now isn't it? I'm starting to think I won't be able to catch my breath. Either fate is against me or, well, fate just must be against me. And really, considering it's on a certain bigheaded, silver-haired priss' side, I'm not surprised that it's not on mine.

Seriously, though, could this year get any worse?

…Well, after all that's happened, it probably could… I should really stop asking.

But seriously, first the guy shows up for no reason – but he leaves, so I don't really care too much about it. Then he shows up _again_, out of nowhere, and obviously has no idea about duel spirits or he would have recognized that there was something wrong with his deck and that _that_ was the reason I fainted. After that, I faint again, in the middle of a friggin' argument with the guy!

And then when he _finally_ loses a duel, he goes and does the unthinkable.

He enrolls in Duel Academia.

I seriously want to shoot myself – or, well, more preferably _him_ since I kind of like living.

I mean, isn't attending this school supposed to be a fun experience? Aren't I supposed to learn about the art of dueling and how to become a better duelist? I should be enjoying myself at this school, learning about who I am and what I really want to do with my life, be it dueling or otherwise. I shouldn't be fussing over the fact that this…this…this douchebag is absolutely ruining my second year!

Try as I might to not think about, he just keeps showing up like he can't get enough of screwing over my life. And even worse than that, right now he's sitting three rows down and two seats across from me.

If I could kick him right now I would, but that's kind of impossible since there's too much space between the two of us. And, really, I wouldn't mind his attending here if he hadn't been placed in my classes. Or, even better, he could at least be sitting somewhere I can't see him instead of right there in my peripheral! My eyes are screaming loudly at how much silver they have to endure.

I turn my head away from him and back over to the board in an attempt to copy notes. Hamako's the studious one, though, and she sits next to me with her notes already copied and everything. It's almost like I have no need to copy notes. I could just steal hers. And I pretty much know all of the stuff our teacher is going over anyway. It's just review for the test next class.

But I really need to do something, _anything_, to get my mind off the kid sitting three rows down and two seats across from me. Anything.

So, instead of paying attention to the review sermon we're getting on dueling in the Middle Ages, I start sorting through one of my binders. Just my luck, I've picked my math binder – oh, god, how I absolutely despise math – but I ignore the fact that it's my least favorite class and start sorting notes and papers into the correct sections. I pull out a failed quiz grade, notice quickly that it isn't hole-punched, and almost decide to put it back into the side folder before a better idea pops into my brain.

I glance over at the pretentious, bigheaded duelist sitting too close for comfort. He's taking down careful notes, seemingly interested in what the professor has to say. And usually, I would be too. I love history. I'm just really bad with dates, which isn't really something I'm too concerned about. (Even though I should be considering we have a test.)

The real question isn't, "Can I afford to do this?" (Because I've certainly never asked myself that question before about anything, really.) No, instead it's more along the lines of, "Am I really that immature?"

Yeah, I think I am that immature, actually. It's not like anything else I do is 'mature' in Phoenix's eyes anyway.

So, I ball up the failed quiz, check to make sure the teacher isn't looking, aim, and fire. It hits the side of his head dead-on, making my pride levels rise tremendously. I love being sportive sometimes. Hamako notices what I'm doing, nudges me, rolls her eyes and shakes her head when I turn to face her, but she's smiling, so I know she approves. When I turn back to glance at Phoenix, though, the paper is gone.

Not that it really matters. What was I going to do with a failed math quiz in the first place?

I notice that he's not in the least concerned about my actions, probably feigning nonchalance because "it was only Rin" and "her immaturity is nothing to fret over". I bet Phoenix doesn't even embrace his immaturity. I should suggest that he do it sometime. It'd do wonders for his spiffy attitude.

As class ends, Hamako tells me that she has to stay after for a few minutes, but she'll meet me in gym and that I should go on ahead, so I do. (Even given the fact that she's liable to skip out on gym because she hates exercise as much as I hate math.) I gather my books – my newly organized math binder among them – and head out the door, turning the direction of the Osiris dorm as I walk out of the class. I have to get my clothes for gym.

Most of the class has already left by the time I step outside, so I walk out alone and am greeted by the sight of Edo Phoenix leaning against the wall. Alone.

_Well, if that isn't a first_, I muse. _He'd normally be swarmed by fan girls by now. I wonder if he's chased them off today._

I don't really bother to interact with him until he approaches me, and then I find it a surprise that he was…waiting for me. That makes me think of one of those stupid drama shows and, well, kind of freaks me out a bit.

"I believe you threw this at me," he says, holding the now crumpled quiz paper out in front of me.

"Oh really?" I feign ignorance, which he probably thinks is the easiest thing in the world for me to do. "Got any proof?"

"It's your paper," he states simply.

"How do you know?" I don't know why I keep acting so juvenile towards him today. Maybe I'm just in one of those immature moods.

"Well, for one," he says, as if he's having a hard time picking out exactly which piece of evidence he wants to use against me, "you didn't get any of these answers right."

"Hey! Numbers three, seven, _and_ nine are correct," I point out. I'm not a complete idiot like he seems to think and I won't have him calling me one just because I'm not the best math student. I'm sure there's _something_ he's not good at. At all. "And really, using the fact that more than half of the questions on that quiz are wrong is not the best evidence."

"Well, there's also your name written at the top of the paper."

"How do you know that spells my name?"

"…Are you seriously – ?"

"Don't even go there. You can read kanji in many different ways, or did they not teach you that in Japanese 101? For all you know, that could really say," I think for a quick moment what else the kanji in my name can be pronounced as, "Seigan Rin!"

"Seigan…?" He shakes his head as if he doesn't even want to be bothered with the thought. Instead he moves on, in an attempt to thwart me at my own game. "As an indigenous Japanese-speaker yourself, you should know that more often than not, the kanji in your name when put together are used, in a name, as 'Sakamoto'. Hence, your last name."

I roll my eyes, knowing that he's right. It's not like it really matters, though. I've already proven that it's my paper and that I threw it before we even got into specifics.

"Besides," Phoenix continues as if his explanation wasn't enough, "there isn't another person in class with the first name 'Rin'."

"Okay," I say with a shrug. I don't even know exactly why I'm entertaining this conversation in the first place. I should be off at my dorm room, changing for gym. And he should be off…signing autographs or whatever it is that famous people who go to school do. "I threw my quiz at you. So what?"

"I'd appreciate it," he says with a sigh, like he's tired of me. Well, buddy, I'm tired of you, too. "If you wouldn't act so juvenile all the time."

I roll my eyes. What else is there to expect from this kid? I mean, it's not like I threw the piece of paper because we're in fifth grade and that's the only way I can show him how much I don't like him. I just threw it 'cause I was bored and I'm tired of him being in my life.

…Okay, in my book, that is _not_ the same thing.

"So says Grandpa Phoenix," I mutter.

"See what I mean?" he says, staring at me. He's waiting for me to say something, anything that will show I understand what he means, that I understand that I need to do what he says because he's Edo Phoenix and he's _always_ right. "Can't you just act your age?"

"Can't you act a little less like you've got something stuck up your ass?" I blurt out. There goes my automatic smart mouth again. "I mean, really. I threw a _piece of paper_ at you. It's not the end of the world if I do something stupid once in a while."

Before he can even open his mouth, I walk away. Discussing ethics isn't really something I'd like to spend my afternoon doing with Phoenix. I'd rather get to gym – my favorite class. Even better: we're playing tennis today.

"Sa - !" I hear him start, but he doesn't finish saying my name. Instead I hear him tell himself to "forget it" and ball up the quiz. He walks in the other direction and I'm too glad to be rid of him. It's time I focus on more important things, like that tennis match I have coming up at the end of the week.

Now, that is worth my time.

•○•○•

"Do I have to?" Hamako whines.

"Do you _want_ to fail the easiest class in history?" I retort. I toss her a racket, stepping out onto the tennis court. After the whole Phoenix fiasco, I changed quickly into my favorite pair of shorts and a t-shirt and since it's such a nice day outside, we're using the few courts on the outside of the gymnasium. The ones Fubuki and I snuck into last week. Ah, what a good day it's turning out to be.

"If you want to get technical, the easiest class in history is actually computer science," she states, putting a finger in the air. I shake my head as I make my way to the other side of the court the two of us have claimed for use. When I turn around, I place my hands on my hips, awaiting Hamako's tirade of complaints about physical activity. As if on cue, she groans. "Are you really gonna make me do this?"

"Well, let's see," I say, feigning thought as I put a finger to my chin. I glance up at the sky as I continue, "We're in gym and this is what we're supposed to be doing for the period…so, yeah, I think I will." I can hear the sound of rackets swinging, tennis balls flying through the air, and the endless chatter of the class around me. I love it. To me, this is the most peaceful part of any day.

"Riiiin!"

"Oh, just shut up and serve." I don't even bother to stand at the ready – Hamako may hate exerting physical energy, but it doesn't really like her either. She's horrible at sports and is probably _the_ worst partner anyone could pick. So it serves to question why she's _my_ partner, but we're best friends and we do everything together. I don't mind a crappy partner, though it wouldn't hurt if I paired off with someone who could actually play a sport for once.

"You're mean!" Hamako starts pouting, but gets ready to serve the ball. If anything, she knows I need the practice, even if this is beyond my level. She smacks her racket at the ball and… misses. I can only sigh. This is going to be a long period.

I stand there, shaking my head and laughing at her failed attempts until, finally, on her fifth try she manages to get the ball…at least _over _the net. In fact, it ends up sliding over the net and bounces lightly on the ground next to it. I watch it roll its way down the court, stopping when it reaches my feet.

"Yes!" she says as I bend down to pick the ball up. "Now you can't say I never got the ball to you!"

I roll my eyes. She is so silly sometimes – well, she's silly _all_ the time. "Right now I'm just surprised you made it over the net for once."

"If you don't like the way I serve, then you do it!" She sticks a tongue out at me as a challenge and I laugh, sticking my tongue out at her in return.

"I will then," I say, readying myself for a light serve. I'd go all out, but this is Hamako. I'm not about to give my all when she'll barely even try to hit the ball in the first place. Besides, sometimes a relaxing game is just what someone like me (and by that I mean, someone who is insanely competitive and is always vying with someone over something) needs. "Let's just see if you can actually hit it, hm?"

I toss the yellow ball into the air, striking it just as it reaches eye-level. It flies across the net, bounces off Hamako's side of our court – a perfect serve. It isn't hard, fast, or anything like that. It's a pretty easy serve. Despite that, I'm not surprised when she misses it, swinging wildly at the air and almost tripping over herself.

I sigh in amusement while at the same time, she groans. Again. Got to love best friends, right?

"You know what?" she shouts, frustrated. This is how she usually gets when it comes to sports, usually just before she decides she wants to quit and take a nap. I wait for her to throw the racket down on the ground and stomp away, but she surprises me and instead runs after the ball she missed. She runs back, saying, "I'll hit this time, you watch!"

_Well, this is an interesting turn of events._

I watch her as her attempts to hit the ball fail. Like usual. I wait for her to finally get the ball across the net, but when it does, I'm left in shock. Somehow Hamako manages to hit the ball so hard, it flies to another side of the tennis court. And it manages to hit someone in the back of the head.

The kid turns around, rubbing the spot, and looks around to see who it could have been that hit him. I'm in disbelief as I stare at him. I mean, really? I look up to the sky, thinking, _Are you serious right now? Was earlier just not enough? Do you intend to torture me for life?_

While I don't exactly believe in any specific deity, I'm starting to think someone out in the universe is trying my patience because they think it's funny. Well, it's not.

The kid says something to his partner, grabs the ball, and starts walking our way. I'm still in disbelief even as I watch him crease his eyebrows, glaring, irritated with me. It's a face I've grown all-too familiar with in the past month, and I know he's in all of my other classes, but I hadn't realized he was in this one, too.

What are the friggin' odds that Phoenix is the one who Hamako hit on the head?

And this is precisely why I think some deity is completely against me. Or is a sick bastard who enjoys controversy between the almighty and the unfortunate. Whoever it is, I'm going to get them. Oh, do I have plans for god.

_Why does he have to come over here? Whyyy? _I inwardly complain. _Why can't he just be normal?_

"Sakamoto-san, I believe this is yours," he says, holding the ball out to me. Anyone else would have laughed about the incident and just thrown it back over to us. Instead, Phoenix has to be all macho gentleman and personally deliver the damned thing to me. Just. My. Luck.

"This is unnecessary," I state, no emotion in my tone. "So long as there are three balls in each tube, we're good."

"You know that's not why I came all this way," he says and I sigh, preparing myself for some kind of scolding from him. I mean, what the hell? I get scolded by a kid who is _younger_ than I am! "If you have a pro – "

"Look!" I say, cutting him off. I'm not even in the wrong this time, so he should just leave. Me. Alone. "I didn't hit you with anything this time, okay? I _promise_. If it means anything at all, it was Hamako." I point to my darling partner-in-crime who just shrugs.

"At least I hit it over the net this time!"

"You really think I believe that?" he says, looking down at me… I think I _just_ realized that he's taller than I am and he's younger than me. At this point I damn myself for being Asian. Stupid foreigners are always so tall. "If you have a problem with me, I would appreciate it if you would at least tal – "

"Talk!" I exclaim, staring at him like he's lost it. And really, I think he has. "When was the last time you actually _listened_ to me? Like I said, Hamako hit you. I did not. Unlike some people, I actually enjoy tennis and, while I would remarkably take pleasure in hitting you in the head with a tennis ball a thousand times in a row, I'd much rather play a good game. Okay?"

"…Then, how about we switch partners?" he suggests.

I continue gaping at him for a moment before I open my mouth to say something worthwhile. "Sorry if I'd rather not have Hamako partner with you. Because somehow you'll pit her against me like you do with everybody else and I won't be able – "

"I meant, how about you and I play a game?"

"What?" That's it. There _must_ be a loose screw in his brain.

"Since you like tennis so much and all, why not?" he says with a shrug, and then grins slyly. "Unless, you're not up to it…"

"…Are you challenging me?"

"I take it you're okay with switching partners then?" He doesn't wait for my response, not that he really needs to. He and I both know that I can't resist a challenge, especially not one I'm more capable to win than he realizes. Phoenix waves his partner over; I glance at the kid who starts walking towards us, and then do a double take, not believing who I see.

_Since when was Yamamoto in this class!_

I inwardly groan, seething at the way my luck has been turning out to be trash this year, but then realize quickly that it would not be good in any world to have Phoenix and I switch partners. I look to Hamako, who is attempting to balance the racket by its handle on the palm of her hand. She's practically oblivious to what's going on and I shake my head, unsure of how she can always be so carefree.

"Hamako-chan." She looks up, forgetting about the racket for a moment. It clatters to the ground and she quickly drops down to retrieve it. "You can…go sit in the bleachers or something if you want."

"…Huh?"

"I'm going to play Phoenix in a game of tennis, so you don't have to play anymore."

"…Are you…giving me _permission_ to skip gym?" she asks, looking at me as if I've lost my brain. And maybe I have. All I know at this point is that I need to make sure Hamako is as far away from Yamamoto as possible. "I mean, did I just get permission from Rin-chan to _not_ – "

"Yes, silly!" I say with a laugh.

"…" She doesn't say anything, but her smile could speak millions of stories. Hamako salutes me, running off to wherever it is Hamako's go when they're running away from physical activity. I turn back to the two boys before me, a scowl pleasantly etched onto my face.

Yamamoto smirks deviously, staring at me as though I'm a nice surprise. Though this really isn't something I can deny (because I'm awesome, I know) it angers me to be eyed in such a way. He always looks at me like this and I can't stand it. He's such a pig.

"Well, Phoenix-san, you certainly have good taste," he says, edging his way toward me. "Never thought you'd be after Sakamoto-chan, though."

I fight back the urge to tell him to stop using "chan" on the end of my name. I've told him the same thing a thousand times before and not once has he ever listened. Besides, it's beneath me to engage in conversation with this low life, especially about something so trivial. And I don't need to get in trouble – we aren't even halfway through the year yet.

The list of reasons why I should just ignore Yamamoto and hope he just goes away starts to end and I listen to myself repeat things I've said to myself a million times before.

"Sakamoto-san…?" Edo questions, raising an eyebrow. He looks to me for an answer, but I merely roll my eyes. It's unhelpful, so he decides to tell Yamamoto what he'd been planning to instead. "Well, she and I wanted to switch partners, though I believe hers has just run off. Would you mind?"

"No, not at all," Yamamoto replies with a laugh. He then turns to me with an amused look on his face. "Actually, I'm kind of upset you didn't ask me to be your partner…"

He reaches a hand out to touch my forearm as though we're close friends and not the perverted and the victim. I jump away immediately, as if it's an instinct, and then I turn to him with a glare, stepping just in front of him.

"Don't. Touch me." I glare up at him, hating the fact that I'm so small compared to him. (Even though I'm tall for being an Asian girl – and, really, I'm not that tall – I'm still short when it comes to guys. Stupid genes.)

"Now, tell me one thing," he says, amusement written across his face. I want to punch him so hard that his stupid grin comes flying off his face. "How should I _not_ touch you? This is okay, right?" He glances down at my short shorts for only a moment. One of his hand slips its way up the space between my legs, stopping only when it reaches the place where the limbs come together.

I want to kill him.

Instead I settle for throwing a punch at him before Phoenix can find the voice to stop me – because I know he was going to. He just loves ruining my fun. Yamamoto's head jerks to the side and his hands move to clutch at his nose. It hurts. I can tell. Boy, am I proud of my brute strength sometimes.

I fold my arms, still glaring at the pervert, but then I choose to glance at Phoenix for a moment. He doesn't say anything and he wears an unreadable expression that I just can't figure out. Before I even have the chance to ask him what his problem is, our gym teacher runs up, shouting at me.

"Sakamoto-san! T – "

"The Headmaster's office," I say, rolling my eyes. It's not like I haven't been sent there enough. "I know."

Our teacher moves to help Yamamoto out as I make my way toward the exit of the gym. All I can think is that at least Hamako wasn't here to see that. She would have freaked for certain. I decide to put my racket up in my gym locker – even though I usually don't keep it there out of fear it'll be stolen – before I head on out to the Headmaster's office. He sees me enough as it is, really. I'm sure a delay won't hurt much.

When I've finally left the gym, I realize that someone's following me. I slow down, turning back to see who it is. And, if not strangely enough, it's Phoenix on his way to fight crime or whatever.

"I'm coming with you," he says, stopping next to me. He's…concerned?

"Why?" I ask, not bothering to hide away any repulsion or confusion I have for the idea. It's just so…so…so weird.

"Because I was there and you need a witness."

"Why are you – " _being so nice? _I stop myself before I get started. It's evident what he's thinking, really. He never believes me when I tell him anything, so obviously no one else will. That means he has to be there to reassure them that I'm _not_ lying, so they will believe me.

I roll my eyes. He really knows how to insult someone without directly saying anything, doesn't he?

"Whatever," I say, shaking my head. "Just – look. I don't need anyone else looking out for me, okay? Especially not some hotshot like you."

With that I continue walking to the Headmaster's office, awaiting what will surely be a great waste of my time. Phoenix, the boy who loves to be in everyone's business all of a sudden, still doesn't hesitate to come with me, and I figure there's nothing I can do to make him go away.

Not that I really care too much anyway.

•○•○•

_**A/N:**__ So, I'm banned from the computer. My mom found out that I failed math last quarter. In other news, she let me buy HP7, so I _finally_ got to see it! It was great, btw. Go watch it if you haven't._

_Anyway, I'm on Spring Break, so since I'm grounded from the Internet, I should be able to spend my time writing away…although I've mostly spent it reading books and playing video games. (I'm really not grounded, am I?) Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter Eight

"You can't be serious!" I shout, jumping out of the seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. I slam my hands down on it, staring into the face of the enemy before me: Professors Chronos and Bonaparte.

The Headmaster hasn't returned from his leave of absence yet – and I still want to know where the hell he disappeared to – so I'm forced to deal with the two of them as far as my punishment goes. It's not looking too bright for me, though it doesn't help that neither really likes me.

"Frankly, Mademoiselle Sakamoto, we are quite serious _en ce moment_," Bonaparte says, throwing in some French as if I _actually understand it_. I hate it when people do that! Talk to you in other languages even though you obviously don't know what they're trying to say. You can speak Japanese, moron, so use it!

However, I don't voice my opinions, instead choosing to fight my way through this. They can't take this chance away from me, they just can't!

"Can you at least start this _after_ Friday?" I plead. If ever there were a life or death moment in my life, it is now. Definitely now. "You can even make it two weeks for all I care. Just let me have Friday!"

"Punishment is objective," he says calmly. "Now, lower your voice, _s'il vous plaît_."

"Objective!" I shout, not even listening to his request. He's completely ridiculous if he thinks I'm just going to let this be. "He _sexually harassed_ me and you want me to accept this as punishment?"

"Sakamoto-san," Chronos says in a scolding tone. As if _I've_ done something wrong. It was self-defense – even _Phoenix_ said so! "You punched a boy in the face. The appropriate way to handle disputes with other students is through dueling. You know this."

"Does the fact that he _sexually harassed_ me mean nothing to you people?" I retort, getting angrier and angrier by the moment. "That match is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I _need_ to play in it. You can't possibly understand."

"You will not be receiving any special treatment," Chronos assures me. Did I really ask for any? All I want is for them to let me be off punishment for a day. A day they could put me on punishment later! I've even offered to let it last for two weeks instead of only one, but obviously, that's special treatment, all right. "You will still be able to participate in the field trip next week, but only that."

I open my mouth to argue further, but a fourth person in the room beats me to it. "Is that all?" he asks, making me jump. I had forgotten Phoenix was even still in the room. Shouldn't he have left by now? I find it hard to believe my arguing over punishment interests him, unless he's taking pleasure out of the fact that I'm being punished or something.

"Hm?" Bonaparte asks, turning to him. He's obviously done with me, but I'm most certainly not done with them.

"Is that everything you can do?" Phoenix asks. I still don't understand why he's so concerned, though it probably has something to do with his desire to be a superhero. Saving the world from sexual harassers every day, right?

"_Oui, oui, _my good sir," Bonaparte says, nodding with closed eyes. He's really done with the matter. I still can't believe they're taking away my place in the match on Friday. I'm the best singles player! My team needs me! Not to mention we've been hearing rumors about a _scout_ coming! "We will look into the matter and punish Monsieur Yamamoto appropriately, but for the Mademoiselle _ici_, well, this is all we can provide for her. As we are filling in for the Headmaster, we want to uphold the rules."

"Very well," Phoenix nods. "Thank you."

Did he just do what I think he did? Did he just _thank_ these low lives?

I stare at him incredulously, but he takes no notice and turns to leave. Not before addressing me, of course.

"Let's go, Sakamoto-san," he says, and it's almost as if I were a child in his care or something. I'm incredibly weirded out, though I can't deny that I'd much rather go off to argue with him than to stay in here arguing against idiots. Besides, the kid has me curious as to what the hell he thinks he's doing.

I take one last angry glance at the pair who think themselves to be almighty before I follow Phoenix out of the office. I wait until I'm positive we're out of earshot of anyone important – or, at least those stupid administrators – before I open my mouth. This gives me time to actually think of what I'm going to say, and that's not really something I do often.

"What are you - ?" I'm almost thankful that he cuts me off this time. After planning what I want to say, it seems I still can't figure out the words exactly the way I want to. Maybe leaving some things up to my brain isn't exactly the best line of action for me…

"I'll make sure he receives the proper consequence," he says, stopping to turn and face me.

"Wha –" Now I _really_ have no idea what to say. Phoenix is _looking_ out for me now? Or…I…I don't even know what to _think_ about this right now. "When did that become _your_ job?"

_Oh wait,_ I realize. _He duels for justice._

I'm really contemplating punching Phoenix in the face as well. I mean, it's not like they can take away anything else more important to me than Friday's tennis match. Kicking me out of the school wouldn't even compare to what they've already done.

I'm waiting for him to give me a good reason to. After all, I'm not just going to punch him because I'm angry and fed up with him.

…Well, actually, that's not really a bad reason at all.

He sighs. _Really? Is that all you can do? _I really don't understand him sometimes, well, ever, but I digress. He'll tell me something, but then refuse to explain himself. _Get your pride out of your ass!_ Though, I'm really not one to say anything…

"…You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't - ?" I clench my fists together, my eyebrows knitting together, my mind fuming. How dare he! "Don't go and pull one of those 'I'm the special, deprived characters who can do what they want and don't have to answer to anyone' things like they do in anime and stuff on me! Okay? I'm not interested."

"What are you talking about?"

And then _he_ starts glaring. I roll my eyes and continue, my ultimate limit almost reached. He is really pushing it.

"You're just one of those guys who has to save every damsel in distress he finds so he can feel superior or whatever," I say, almost sneering. "Well, I don't need you to save me, okay? For one: I'm not in distress. Two: If I was, I could very well save myself."

"Contrary to your foolish beliefs, I'm not trying to be a superhero."

"Oh really? I thought all superheroes made their purpose 'justice'."

"Are we really still on this? And who are you to judge whether you're in distress?"

"Who are _you_! Who the hell are you to tell me that _I'm_ in distress and need to be saved by some hypocritical asshole?"

"…Then I take it you aren't the least bit upset about what just happened with a certain Yamamoto or that you won't be able to participate in your upcoming tennis match? Well, then, I suppose my work is done." He turns around and proceeds to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I'm still mad, and this is just making it worse. Is he really leaving in the middle of an argument?

He stops, turning his body a little ways around to see me. "Well, I'm under the impression that there's nothing left here for me to do now. Or am I wrong?"

"Of course not! There isn't anything for you to do!" I shout, annoyed and confused. The glare hasn't left my face, but I'm sure he notices the confusion rising to my eyes. _Why is he leaving?_

_Isn't that what you wanted?_ a voice in the back of my head asks.

Of course it's what I wanted, but it's still weird. Part of me just wants to continue arguing with him, mostly to relieve the rest of my stress. And then, part of me realizes that it…it…kind of…hurts to have him walk away like that.

"Well then." And he just leaves me standing there like a fool.

It takes all my might not to break down into tears then. I'm not normally one to cry so easily, it's just, I'm stressed, pissed, fed up, _and I was supposed to play in that match, damn it!_

The worst part is that no one seems to care just how much effort I've been putting into my training lately. I was prepared to win that match and now, now I can't even participate. Sure, I can probably watch and give pointers to those who are competing, but I can't blow them all out of the water with my skills.

I'm so sick of getting in trouble for not doing anything!

I feel my phone buzz in my pants and I retrieve it without really looking for it, or really caring who it is for that matter. I flip open my inbox to find a new message from Hamako. It reads:

_What happened?_

_The usual,_ I text back, deciding that I'd at least better head over to my dorm. Hamako's heard about what happened and she'll be expecting a long-winded story. I'm not really in the mood to explain it all, though (even though I absolutely love to rant). I'm feeling…quite upset. I'd rather be with myself at the moment.

_I expect full details later, but right now I'm in maths. I'll get you the notes later, _ she texts me and I merely laugh. It serves that we would be thinking the same thing. And then I contemplate whether it's really good for me to be out of math…I'm failing after all.

_Just a little failure, right?_

I text, _Of course._ and start walking. I have no clue where exactly I'm planning on going; all I know is that I want to be somewhere else, somewhere alone right now.

I reach the dorm, deciding that I'm glad that it's too far into the period to be able to go to class. I fall facedown onto my bed and almost immediately begin to soak my pillow completely.

I haven't cried in a long time. In fact, I hate crying. I absolutely hate it. Mostly because when I'm crying, I feel weak and helpless and I can't be weak and helpless. I have to be everything but. I don't need anyone else to take care of me.

But right now, I'm absolutely defeated.

•○•○•

"Wake up!~"

"Huh?" I feel groggy and I can't help but groan when I first open my eyes. It's bright, way too bright. But, wait. What happened? I don't remember falling asleep…

"It's time for dinner," Hamako says, standing at my beside waiting for me to get up. "Although, I don't have a clue as to why I'm waking you up. After all, you've skipped practically the _entire_ day."

"What?" I glance to my clock only to find that she's right and I have slept the day away. That only means one thing – more homework for me. Great.

I groan, sitting up. I rub my eyes and wait to get bombarded with questions or complaints or the rundown on what I missed in class or something other than Hamako just standing there, looking at me like she doesn't know what to do.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"So…dinner?" she asks, as if even that is a confusing thought. I merely nod and follow her out the door wondering why she's so quiet, why I feel so uncomfortable in silence.

It's even worse when we walk into the dining hall of the Osiris dorm. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, has their eyes on me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and they all go back to their meals, staring at their plates as if it's the most interesting thing they have ever seen in their lifetimes. Silence.

I walk over with Hamako, who's started humming quietly, and we grab our trays of food and make our way to sit down. It is then that the unusual silence is broken, when a hand is placed on my shoulder. I turn my head towards the person to find that it's Judai, and only when I see his face do I know that this isn't out of pity or a challenge.

"Way to go, Sakamoto," he says with a nod and I can't think of how to reply. My first thought is _howintheworlddoesheknow?_ – although, he _is _in my class – and the second is that he must be mocking me, but that can't be true. This is Judai for goodness' sake. He _has_ to be sincere.

"Thanks," I manage to murmur, nodding back. And then Hamako and I sit down at a table soon flooded with Judai and all of his friends. The room soon bursts with instant conversation all of a sudden. The kids sitting with me at the table act as if I've been there with them forever, but I'm not really sure what to do with this sudden popularity.

I bite ferociously into my steak in order to avoid looking like an idiot who doesn't know how to properly socialize with people, and listen to them talk. They're actually kind of entertaining, especially Shou, who is absolutely terrified of me but completely smitten with Hamako. I enjoy watching his eyes flit between the two of us, his emotions changing between every glance.

"So, what happened, Sakamoto-san?" one of them asks, and for a moment I almost hear the words 'it's about time'. I look to the kid as I down a mouthful of what's left of my steak. He's sitting on the same side of the table as I am, on my left directly across from Judai, and the first thing I notice is how…well…big he is.

"Hmm?" I ask, trying to keep bits of steak in my mouth to chew. I notice that across from me, Hamako tenses for a moment. I don't know if she's expecting me to lash out against the guy or what, but I know she knows I know precisely what he's asking about. She might not have been there during the scene, but I'm sure she heard what happened. In fact, that may be why she was acting so strange when she came to pick me up for dinner…

"Well, if it ain't too much, miss, I was just wonderin' what happened with you and Yamamoto…" All is awkwardly silent at our table for a while. The only one unaffected seems to be Judai, waiting patiently for the answer. Shou shifts in his seat and Asuka, sitting beside me, avoids looking at either of us. Hamako suddenly finds her meal all-too interesting; however from the corner of my eye, I see her eyes look up when I finally talk.

"I punched him in the face." If I had been hoping that that would lighten the spirits of my company, I was wrong. Shou seems even more uncomfortable, having frozen in place, his eyes shifting back and forth. I _sweartogod_ I see Asuka roll her eyes as Hamako snorts, obviously not trying to break out into laughter. I feel myself smirk and try to hide it by taking a drink of juice.

This _is_ juice, right?

"Oh, we know that," Judai says, oblivious to the tension in the air. "We want to know what happened afterward." Shou and the one who asked me the question – I think his name's Kenzan – give him wide-eyed looks. And even though I don't blame them for it, it kind of pisses me off.

What kind of reputation do I actually have at this school?

"Well, I'm on house arrest for the next week," I say with a shrug. And, I mean, it's not really a big deal – I've had worse punishments. So long as I don't think about Friday's match, I'm fine. I'm fine. _I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…_

"That's it?" Hamako asks carefully. She knows better than anyone else that my temper can ignite at any time, and she can probably also tell that I'm in a fairly bad mood. After all, I'm not really interested in my food the way I normally am.

"They…" My voice catches. I can't say it. "They banned me from playing in Friday's match."

I look at my plate, afraid that if I look anywhere else, I might start bawling again. I'm being ridiculous. It's _just_ a tennis match! _But, it's also_ the_ tennis match._

_Oh, shut up,_ I tell myself.

"What?" Hamako slams her fork down, immediately pissed. Shou jumps a little in his seat in surprise. Everyone at the table glances at her, waiting for…something. "But you've been practicing for weeks! That's ridiculous punishment for just punching a guy in the face!"

"Tell me about it," I groan, leaning my head onto one of my hands. "And Chronos even went out of his way to tell me that I will 'still be able to participate in the field trip next week'," I say, mocking his voice.

"But you can't play in the tennis match?" Judai asks. I shake my head and he continues, "That's dumb."

"Maybe they're banning the game because it's in a closer time frame," Asuka suggests, and while it does sound plausible, it's not something I – the girl who knows everyone's against her – am willing to believe.

"I think they're doing it because they know the match is important to me," I say, earning a pleasant scowl from her. I wasn't meaning to make her angry. At least, not really.

"If you want," Hamako starts and I know exactly where this is going. And, no, I really don't want her to use her connections to get me special treatment. Like Chronos said, I don't deserve it. I'd love to show him what special treatment _he _deserves…

"No," I say, cutting her off. We share a long look before she relents. The table is filled with the awkward silence again, one that Judai fails to notice. Again. He starts up an excited conversation about next week's field trip and the others follow suit. I take this as the time for me to take my leave and stand up, giving Hamako a small wave.

It's time for bed and even though I spent half the day asleep, I'm not really in the mood to do anything save for sleep right now. I'm almost moving automatically as I feel my head hit the sheets, but then I fall into a deep sleep and I'm all too grateful for it.

•○•○•

_**A/N:**__ So, I was definitely going to start the Domino City Arc at the end of this chapter, but that didn't exactly work out that way…It is coming, though. Eventually._

_In more exciting news, I've definitely started making a soundtrack for this lovely fiction. At first it was just a playlist of songs that reminded me of Edo/Rin, but now I've started fitting songs to chapters. If you want a list, just message me. ;D_

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter Nine

I end up going to the match on Friday, solely because I'm a good sport and I don't want those stupid administrators to think they got the best of me. My teammates – and I use the word loosely, since this _is_ tennis – are happy to see me and they all give me their condolences.

Apparently the incident with Yamamoto has gotten around.

I sit on the team bench and I even wear the team uniform, proving that I _can_ be a team sport after all. I give my teammates smiles and advice to improve their swings in the next round, but I'm secretly hoping that my name will be called. I even glance to where Chronos is announcing scores and other important details a few times.

It kills me on the inside to know that I'm deluding myself.

I guess it's better than moping around my room all day, even if that is what I want to do.

"How come they haven't called your name yet?" a voice asks, and I'm almost glad for some company I don't have to worry about distracting_._

"Didn't you hear? I'm banned from the match," I say plainly, regarding Fubuki as nothing more than just Fubuki. Then I realize that it's _Fubuki_ and he's not supposed to be on the court, right? And where did he come from anyway? I turn to face him, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Wh - ?"

"What! And I came up with this routine for nothing?" He pouts and it's then that I notice that he's holding pom-poms. This does nothing to sedate my confusion.

"That's what I tried to tell you earlier, but you just don't listen!" Hamako reproaches, appearing from thin air as well. She's also holding pom-poms, but she looks like she's about to toss them on the ground. Her hands are at her hips and anyone can tell she's ready to leave.

"What - ? Where - ?" I can't think of what to ask first, but end up deciding it's best to start with the beginning. "How did you guys get on the court?"

"No one stopped us?" Hamako tries, and then elaborates. "I mean, it doesn't seem like anyone cares…"

I roll my eyes and then ask Fubuki, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing now," he replies, sitting down next to me with a sigh. Somehow, I feel as if the court has gotten more spectators all of a sudden. I glance behind me and what else do I find but a bunch of squealing fangirls trying to practically transport through the fence? Fun.

"If we aren't doing anything, can I leave?" Hamako asks, but doesn't wait for an answer. She throws the pom-poms at Fubuki's head and whisks herself away from the court to do Hamako-like things. And somehow she does this without getting clobbered by the girls still drooling behind me.

"Fubuki-kun!" one of them shouts. "I can make you feel better!" He turns around, his biggest smile showing, and gives her a thumbs up.

"Everything's all good, girls!" he assures her – _them_ with a wink. "Fubuki can make the best out of any situation."

I don't know whether to smack him or facepalm.

I end up doing neither when he pulls me up from my seat, and then tosses the pom-poms Hamako threw on the ground to me. I raise an eyebrow at him, but he doesn't explain. At least, not directly.

"Okay, so just because we can't cheer for you doesn't mean we can't – "

"No." And with that, I sit back down on the bench, placing the pom-poms next to me. He pouts again, shocked that I could possibly refuse to do something so worthwhile. (Or ridiculous, depending on viewpoint.)

"Come on! It'll help me prepare for my acting career!"

"…I thought you were going to be a pop star."

"Who acts!" He flashes me a bright smile.

"Yeah…no."

"Why not?"

"Fubuki," I say, and he leans in to listen intently. "We're at a tennis match, not some basketball game or whatever. Silence from the crowd is key."

"Ah…"

"So, leave."

"What!"

"Leave. It's not a complicated idea."

"Not until I get a smile from the lady~" He shakes his head and looks down at me expectantly. I roll my eyes and then decide to give him what he wants. If only so he'll leave me alone to continue my half-moping. It's fake, but it'll probably do and I – and he sees right through it. I really hate that about him. "Ah-ah. No cheating. A _real_ smile."

I sigh and he makes a face that I can't help but laugh at. I mean, it _is_ Fubuki after all. He smiles back, feeling accomplished, and points a finger at my face. He gives me a pat on the head – which, from anyone else would have ended up in a fight – and then waves, skipping away, off to entertain his fans, I'm sure.

In the end, our team wins the match, which is great. I'm genuinely happy for everyone there, but there's a little part of me that's still pissed – and a little bit jealous as I watch a possible scouter talk to Takahashi – about the whole thing. I mean, really! Why am I being punished for _defending_ myself?

"In honor of our win," Madarame announces as we walk into the locker rooms, "I'm holding a party in the Ra dorm. Invite only, but you can bring whoever!" He winks and I can't help but laugh; he can be so silly.

Everyone cheers and chatters excitedly. I smile. Some things in life – like celebrating with a team – are just so simple, yet so right. _Too bad I can't –_

"You're coming too, you know," he states, having made his way over to me just before I entered the girls' locker room.

"Huh?"

"To the party," he clarifies. "Even though you didn't compete, you're a part of this team."

"Plus a party wouldn't be the same without you," Takahashi adds, giving me a big smile.

"I'm – " I stop myself just short of saying that I'm on house arrest this week. A party sure does sound like fun right about now. Especially _considering_ I'm on house arrest this week… And, really, who would know? Not that it matters anyway. I've already missed out on the most important thing this year. "Of course I'm going."

"Can't wait to see you there." Both boys smile, Takahashi pats my shoulder, and then they both head into the boys' locker room.

I contemplate going back to the Osiris dorm to change into something…_better_, but then I realize how much I don't really care. I'm going to a party! I could almost jump for joy – something _good_ is finally happening this year. And even if it's small, I'm going to make the best of it. So I change into my regular uniform – the boys' blue slacks and the white girls' top. (Because even though I don't really wear the proper uniform, I still have the decency to wear some form of a uniform. I stole plenty of pairs of the boys' pants from the laundry, by the way.)

"Um…Sakamoto-san?" I'm not the only girl on the tennis team. Kimiko Inoue is the other girl on the team. She's fairly good at tennis, though not so much as to have scored herself a position playing singles, but that's to be expected since she's a freshman. I don't really know her that well aside from the fact that she's absolutely adorable, yet quite fierce on the court. That said, I don't have anything against her.

Yet.

"Hm?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I'm taller than the girl, something my conscious mind notes and is grateful for. (I'm still not over the fact that everyone save for Hamako and Shou seems to be taller than me.)

"I was wondering, 'cause we're having the party and all," she starts and I can tell she's nervous about whatever it is she's going to ask me. That makes me curious, but I can be patient. (Sometimes.) "And Takahashi-san said that we could bring whoever, so…"

"Yeah?" I prod. This girl is going to have to learn some confidence skills by the end of her time at school.

"I was wondering if you were going to invite Phoenix-san." She sort of mumbles the end of the sentence, and when I realize what she's asking, I stand there, bewildered. It takes me a minute to realize she's waiting for a response.

"Uh…" _Yeah, Rin. Great way to start._

_Well, what do you suggest?_ I yell at the condescending voice in my head. _I mean, she asked about _Phoenix_ after all. _The voice doesn't respond, admitting defeat, and I continue.

"I wasn't exactly…planning on it…"

"Oh…" Her face falls and she looks down at the ground, unsure how to continue. When she does, I can tell she's just prattling nervously. "I mean, since you two are friends and all, I thought you might…"

"Friends?" I stare at her incredulously for a moment, before I laugh a little. She's obviously got no idea about the two of us. I mean, _friends_? I don't even have his phone number! It's also apparent that I'm making her uncomfortable and probably slightly afraid as her eyes look around for something to say next.

"Well, I thought as much since you two are always talking and – "

"Inoue-san," I say, stopping her. She looks at me, innocent brown eyes and all, and I shake my head. "Don't worry about it."

"Uh…okay."

I continue laughing to myself as I walk out of the girls' locker room. Some people come up with the weirdest ideas. Who in their right mind would call me and Phoenix friends? Maybe close adversaries, but nothing as positive as _friends_. I shudder at the thought of us being friends.

_Maybe on another planet._

Then my thoughts are flooded with the idea of a party. And even though it's going to be held in the Ra dormitory – since that whole "Light" fiasco has rendered the Obelisk dorm…stupid – I know it's still going to be fun. Because it has to be. Because I'm not breaking my sentence for nothing.

I text Hamako to invite her along and her response is almost immediate. _Party? I'll be there in two._ I assume she means the Ra dorm, so I head over there myself. I'm not expecting her to text me again, so I'm surprised when I get another text. It isn't from Hamako, though.

_So, were you just not going to tell me about the party?_ it reads. I roll my eyes and respond with:

_Not really._

I continue on my journey, a bit surprised that no one has joined me just yet, but I guess it isn't too strange. I mean, Madarame said that it was invite only, after all. Still, it seems a bit quiet out and it's only seven. I can't help but wonder where the light-worshipping freaks are; they don't normally sleep.

When I read my next text, I can almost imagine the pout that would be painted on his face. _Why not?_ he asks and I chuckle a little to myself.

_Because you're ridiculous,_ I respond. I'm not worried about hurting his feelings or anything since he knows I'm joking. I love not having to sweat over what Fubuki thinks of me; it's what makes being with him so easy… even if he _is_ ridiculous.

_I resent that._ I smile and shake my head.

_Are you coming?_ I ask.

_A party isn't a party without me,_ he responds. _Besides, I'm already here._

I laugh, deciding not to text back since I've arrived. And, as if on cue, Hamako appears beside me, ready to have a good time. We haven't gone to a party in a while, so we're both sharing the same excitement.

"Are these good party-people?" she asks, and it's a decent question. Of course, it serves to question why she'd be asking since she knows I would never go to a lame party.

"Of course," I assure her. "And apparently Fubuki's already there."

"Oh?" She rolls her eyes, but I can see the smile spreading across her face. Hamako knows as well as I do that Fubuki can be a ton of fun even if he does constantly freak her out. "So, what happens if you get caught?"

"Get caught?" I ask, giving her a look. _She can't be serious._ "Psh. Getting caught is for idiots."

She laughs and we enter the Ra dorm together. I greet Madarame when he opens the door to the Ra common room and he's all smiles to Hamako and I. Music's blasting, but not extraneously loud – Ra students are smart and careful not to get in trouble. There's even food and drinks, which I guess should be expected at any good party, but for some reason I wasn't expecting it. (And it serves to wonder why not considering the head of the Ra dorm loves to cook…)

That's where I head almost immediately. Food calls to me, after all. When I reach the table, I am aware of a familiar squeak I haven't heard in a while. My best spirit pal, Raging Flame Sprite, has decided he wants to enjoy the party with me. I have to admit, the guy certainly has my party-loving spirit. I laugh, grabbing myself a cookie or two. (Or five, but who's counting?)

Then I hear a song start to play that I know Hamako and I love, and I search for her in the crowd. We catch each other's eye, and then head towards the other, meeting somewhere in the middle of the room where everyone else who's dancing is. Fubuki joins us out of seemingly nowhere, but I'm not surprised. It's Fubuki.

"See?" he asks, nodding toward the doorway. "The party starts with me." He winks and I laugh, enjoying myself. His logic is pretty sound, though, especially when I notice, taking a break after dancing to three songs in a row, that there's a greater number of people in the Ra common room. It's actually kind of odd how many people like him. He could have a cult of his own to rival the white dorm by now, I'm sure.

Tsugano, another player on the team, is on me two seconds after I head back over to the snack bar (even if I am a bit careful considering this _is_ a party with immature teens, I'm still hungry) warm smile in hand. He grabs a soda and takes a drink before striking up conversation.

"Having a good time?" he asks, and then nods to Hamako and Fubuki. "Your friends sure are."

"Yeah, this party's pretty great," I say, eating another cookie, and scouring the table for something else I love. I spot a bag of those cheese doodle things and pour myself a cupful.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Phoenix-san."

_What._

I stop inhaling food for a moment to take in what he's just said. When I realize that he is indeed talking to me, I open my mouth to respond and find I can't come up with anything to say. _He was expecting me to invite…? What…?_

"Uh…why would I invite him?" I ask, trying to sound, at least, nice. I'm not sure how good a job I do, nor if he actually notices the strain in my voice. I'm more confused than anything, really.

"Well, it's been going around that the two of you are friends and all…" He's trying to be sly, but this is the same thing Inoue asked me about. So, maybe it _is_ getting around… But that doesn't make any sense since, well, _we hate each other._ It's almost like everyone disregards the fact that the only times Phoenix and I talk are when we argue.

"Huh?" I say, going for the I'm-going-to-pretend-I-didn't-hear-you-and-hope-you-drop-it approach. I really don't need talk of Phoenix right now. Especially when I'm trying to have a good time.

"I mean, since you're friends with Tenjoin-san and all," he continues, as if that friendship has anything at all to do with my alleged "relationship" with Phoenix. Whatever respect I had for Tsugano before now is slowly slipping down the drain. "And Phoenix-san talks to you more than anyone else…"

"People should stop assuming things."

"So, it's not true then?" He's genuinely curious. I can tell by the way he's looking at me now, with his head up, his eyes focused. It's ludicrous. "'Cause some girls are mad since they think you're 'keeping him to yourself' or whatever." He laughs to try and lighten the situation. I think he can tell I'm getting peeved.

Flame Sprite floats over to me, and I know he can tell I'm getting pissed. He cocks his head in confusion and stops just above my shoulder, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"It's ridiculous, is what it is," I say. Looking at Tsugano, he's watching something across the room. I follow his eyes to a group of girls – probably the girls he was talking about before. I scowl at them, but they almost refuse to even look in my direction. Girls are so stupid when it comes to boys. "We're not friends."

Raging Flame Sprite takes that as his cue to float over to them – no doubt to cause mischief on my behalf. Normally I'd – what am I saying? Normally I wouldn't care what he was up to, and I certainly don't give a damn now. I telepathically let him know that I'm game for whatever, and I know he gets it; he's a spirit, after all.

"Guess they were just expecting too much, right?" Tsugano says with a light smile. He's disappointed. Did I mention that boys are stupid, too? Because they are. Very.

"What, does everyone want him to be here and think that I'm the only one who can ask the guy?" I blurt out in an angry rush. I don't really want to continue the conversation, but thanks to my mouth, I am. Ugh, sometimes I wish I could just shut up.

"…Sort of." He scratches the back of his head, probably hoping that I won't punch him in the face. One of those "don't shoot the messenger" type of deals, I'm sure.

"Fine." I put the cup of cheese doodles I was holding down on the table and pull out my cell phone. "You guys want the idiot here? Okay."

"S – Sa – Sakamoto-san…" In my rage, I ignore his confusion and flip through the numbers on my phone, searching. Then I realize something and stop.

_What am I doing?_ I ask myself. _I'm about to invite Phoenix somewhere I want to have a good time. Phoenix plus me equals bad time, remember?_

Then I realize something else that makes me feel stupid. And I mean, _stupid_. The kind of stupid where you want to hit yourself over the head with a sledgehammer or something. And, really, I _am_ that stupid. As such, I feel the need to take it out on the stupid boy standing next to me, awaiting a phone call to a famous duelist that absolutely everyone in this school wants to suck up to.

"Right!" I say, looking to Tsugano. He's terrified of me. I almost want to laugh. "I don't have his number! That must be because _we're. Not. Friends._"

I glance over to Hamako on the dance floor who is giving me a look. Even _she_ can tell I'm getting pissed. Then, out of nowhere, because that has to be his specialty, Fubuki appears on the other side of me. He grabs a soda and looks at Tsugano and I carefully, casually.

"Everything alright?"

I hear a shriek and my eyes shoot over to the group of girls from earlier. Somehow, they've all been soaked to the bone in soda. No one else seems to have been touched. Plenty of people laugh at them, and they shout "shut up!" to a group of guys who are obnoxiously loud about it. However, one of the girls isn't as stupid as her friends. She looks at me. And she even has the courage to glare. I smirk, adding fuel to the fire.

"Just peachy." I take Fubuki's arm, grabbing my cup of cheese doodles along the way, and head back over to Hamako. The same girl seems to take offense to that as well, and stomps off to the bathroom with her group of friends. Fubuki looks over in concern, and I know it's in his nature to help the meek – especially when they're girls – so I'm not at all surprised when he leaves me once we reach Hamako. She gives me a look and I just shake my head.

"Don't ask." I lead her to the middle of the room and we dance for the rest of the night, the music enveloping me, soothing me. No one else talks to me and I'm sure Tsugano's spread the word that I'm pissed that I was even asked about Phoenix. I bet they're all scared I might clock them in the jaw.

Which is _definitely_ true.

•○•○•

_**A/N:**__ This isn't a filler – I swear. Rin's pissed at me for the horrors I've put her through for…this entire story. In fact, she's still mad about chapter four…I let her take over for this chapter so she'd be happy, but of course not without my own little plotting._

_So, I'm still concerned about Fubuki. He's in character, right? I hope so; he's the only character I worry over like my life depends on it. In the future, I'm hoping to make him more of an important character. It's possible he might create a love triangle; though I might make it with Manjyoume – who knows? What do you guys think?_

_Next chapter starts the Domino City Arc, for real this time, so I hope you all look forward to that. I'm actually going to get Rin involved in an epic plot. Or something like that. (I really have no idea what I'm doing with this idea that's been floating around in my head. I guess we'll just have to see what happens.)_

_Well, thanks for reading, and I'd like to give a shout out to my regular reviewers. You guys rejuvenate me. You're all hilarious._

_Remi out. _


	10. Chapter Ten

The next Friday, I sit next to Hamako on the bus to Domino City. They make us leave campus early in the morning and I, being as adverse to early mornings as I can be, spend the first half of the ride asleep. (I fought with Hamako for the window seat, and let her take it. But, on the ride back, I get it.)

We're headed for a weekend of pure fun!

…Right.

See, for Hamako and I, this is just a trip home. We actually live in the city and, while it is a great excuse to get out of class, I'm still trying to figure out why she's so excited about being back so early. …Then again, she _was_ off in Europe most of the summer. I hadn't really thought about how long it's been for her since she's been home.

Personally, though, aside from this being an escape from classes, I couldn't really care less about being here. Especially on this bus. Since the light freaks took it upon themselves to commandeer an entire bus for themselves, and the Ra dorm students get their own bus, I'm stuck on this crap bus with everyone else.

Everyone else is loud.

Everyone else is the reason I woke up.

I almost regret the fact that I let Hamako have the window seat on the ride there. I surely wouldn't have been hit by a book then… Or maybe I would have. Everyone else has bad aim after all.

Still, I guess it's better than sitting on a bus with a bunch of people who worship the light. I mean, that still doesn't make any sense to me. (I do believe I should take time out to let you know that they've even gotten Asuka to join them somehow!) I have to listen to at least one of them preach to me a day (because they _still_ haven't taken the hint that no, I'm _not_ interested even if I _have_ been chosen) and really, they all sound like they're living the life of a moth.

Or a fly.

Well, actually, they act more like mosquitoes. No matter how many you shoot down, they keep coming back for your blood.

And they've certainly spread as all infestations do. The color scheme of my class has gone from being a tricolor rainbow to being almost completely white. And I keep getting these horrible headaches after class and by the time one of those freaks comes after me, I'm about ready to punch someone in the face.

I don't know what's holding me back – it's not like I have anything to look forward to for the rest of the year. But then if I got expelled, Hamako would kill me. She's only at Duel Academia because I go there and it'd be a moot point for her, since she can't duel and all, to stay there.

Despite the considerably better bus conditions – something I'm assuming, though I'm not really sure I could deal with more than three of the light freaks at a time and even that might be pushing it – I still can't help but be jealous when we arrive and I see Phoenix step out of his own car. He has his own driver and everything!

I mean, the kid gets his own car and I get hit by a book while I'm trying to sleep. Life must hate me.

Bonaparte and Chronos gather all of us together in front of the hotel to discuss events and rules or whatever, but I tune the two of them out. I'm not really interested in hearing what Tweedledee and Tweedledum have to say after the tennis incident. They can go fall off a cliff for all I care.

I do notice, though, when the Society of Light decides they're going to go off to do their own thing because, _obviously_, they're too good for whatever Bonaparte and Chronos have planned. (And by the way, I don't think I can possibly express how weird-looking their leader is. Seriously – get a haircut. And a new hobby, at that.)

So when the rest of the group disperses, I simply follow Hamako, not really caring what we're about to head off to do. And why should I? I've already seen all there is to see in this city, or at least most of it. I'm sure Hamako's found something interesting to do. (Because she always does. She's the master at finding weird things to do.)

"Ah-ah-ah," she says, waving a finger in my face. I stare at her for a moment and she takes the time to turn me around and start pushing me in the opposite direction. "You're on a mission, remember? 'Retrieve Hamako's Book', yes?"

"Oh, right," I say, almost relieved to have something to do. I give her a small wave and head off in the direction she's pushing me while she goes off in the other with her friends. "See you later."

My body travels on auto as I walk through the city. I know exactly where I'm headed, and I know exactly how to get there by heart. It seems so weird now, after having been away at school for so long. The scenery is different than what I've grown used to, but I can still tell you just how to get to the best bakery in town.

It takes a few minutes of walking down the streets of the city for me to realize just how refreshing it is for me to be back home. I hadn't realized I'd even been missing city life until the familiar scenery started to create some sense of nostalgia in me. I'm not even the nostalgic type, so this is fairly weird.

The nostalgia is even more surprising since I'm headed to my house of all places. It's not exactly my favorite place of all time. (In some respects, I'd rather be at Duel Academia than at my house, but I digress.) I'm not really sure what I suddenly find so amazing about going back.

My immediate family consists of three people. There's my father, head of some section of Kaibacorp that deals with duel disks. He's hardly ever home, and when he is he usually keeps to himself and the television. He and I don't exactly have the best relationship – if you'd call what we have a relationship at all – but I guess that's both of our faults for not trying to have one in the first place.

Then there's my oh so _successful_ sister, Ayako. Unlike me, she excels at just about anything she tries to do. She got good grades in school, is a fantastic duelist, and now has some incredible job over in Egypt. She's about ten years older than me, so we never really went through that sibling rivalry stage, but I can feel the sting of it nowadays when I compare my achievements – or lack thereof – to hers.

Lastly, there's me. Rin. I'm not exactly the smartest person in the world, but I probably have more guts than everyone I know put together. I can't say I've done much to make anyone proud of me, so I'm never really surprised when no one is. I'm the baby of the family, and I'm also the one most resented.

Even if it isn't exactly spoken, I can feel it.

When I was born, my mother died.

I can't remember a thing from before I was five (but, really, who can?) but my sister tells me stories of the mean things she used to do to me. She had a really close relationship with our mother and even told me once that she absolutely hated me when our father first brought me home.

While he never really did anything about it, I know my father resents me as well. Probably even more so since I'm not exactly the kid every parent wants to show off to their friends and coworkers. We never really formed a relationship, and barely talk as it is now, but I think that's just his way of coping. He immerses himself in his work, leaving, when I was younger, a maid or two and my sister to take care of me. Nowadays, I just have our maid, Kyoko.

That's mostly because more recently – and I really mean the summer before the new term – my grandmother died. She was like a mother to me in all respects. She would tell me stories about my mother, my father, my sister, and taught me all about little fascinating things. Like how one time, my sister decided she'd color herself with markers to substitute for not having makeup. Or what each flower she grew in the garden in our backyard represented.

She was a great cook, too, and I'd always come home to fresh cookies or brownies or some other kind of sweet treat after school. At one point, she even started teaching me how to cook, and I still think that to this day I'm the only one who knows her secret extra chocolaty chip cookies recipe.

Grams also had this uncanny ability to just know when the food she was baking was done. I tried mimicking her once when she wasn't home. When I bit into one of the cookies I'd baked, it was like trying to eat a rock. But she didn't even have to set the timer to know they were ready.

I used to wonder if she was psychic or something. It would certainly explain a ton of the weird things she used to know, used to do. She'd teach me about all sorts of occult things, like auras and tarot, though I can't say I always believed her. I did think what she could do was cool and I'd always ask her if I'd be able to do what she did. She told me simply, "Anything's possible, little one. Anything's possible."

She was also the one who first got me into tennis. I used to watch matches on television with her and she'd get so into the game. She even played with me when I was first getting into the game, and eventually I grew to love it as much as she did. Grams also loved dueling, and I can still remember the first time I beat her. I was seven and she'd been so proud, she and I baked brownies.

As I walk into the house now, without her there even just the air feels barren, lonely. I'm glad no one's noticed me yet, and I hope no one does. I'm not exactly inclined to waste time having a conversation with any of the maids at the moment. I just want to get the stupid book and leave.

And that's precisely what I do.

I rush out of the house with the old volume, and stop in front of a nearby park, sitting down on a bench facing the road, to make sure the thing is still intact. Somehow I wonder why the hell Hamako's mother would leave her such an old book instead of getting her a new copy. Then again, Hamako's mom is dead, too, so I guess she doesn't really have a choice.

The letter from her mom's still inside and none of the pages have fallen out even though the spine looks like it could go any second. I take a breath and pull out my phone to text Hamako and ask her where she is so I can give the thing back. I don't do it immediately, though, since something – or rather, a quite annoying _someone_ – catches my eye first.

_What the hell is Phoenix doing walking the streets randomly by himself?_

He's walking up the sidewalk, the same side of the street that I'm on, and I look down, hoping he doesn't see me. I mean, it's not like I can make a run for it at this point, right? That would just make me look weird…er. And possibly suspicious. But I really don't want to talk to him, especially not after last time. Stupid superhero.

"Sakamoto-san," he greets with a nod, pausing a moment next to me. I know he likes to be polite and all, but was it really necessary this time? We _did_ get into a fight the last time we spoke, after all. Not that that's unusual.

"Phoenix," I reply, hoping he'll just magically fly away and I'll never see him again. Or at least for the rest of the day. But, curiosity gets the better of me yet again when I blurt, "What are you doing?"

It takes him a moment to answer, as he's thrown off guard by the question for some reason. He probably thinks it's stupid or something. "Walking…"

"That's really odd…" I'm not crazy. It is odd. I mean, he's all alone, no fangirls in sight – in fact, there's really no one outside, but I guess that's to be expected considering it _is_ just after lunchtime in the middle of the week. Still, for some reason, I would never have imagined Phoenix out on the streets by himself.

"What exactly did you expect me to be doing?" he asks carefully, probably unsure if he should really be asking the question in the first place. I don't blame him; no one really knows for sure what's going to come out of my mouth until after I've said it. Not even me.

"Fighting crime…" I say a bit slowly, joking. He rolls his eyes, obviously not amused.

"Really?" he sighs. Funny how two words out of my mouth can make him so pissed. "That's getting old, Sakamoto-san."

"My god, it was a joke," I say with a roll of my eyes. "Live a little, will you?"

He smiles curtly and then asks, as if this is a remarkable rebuke, "What about you, then? Shouldn't you be off getting kicked out of a museum with your friends?"

"No…" I respond, raising an eyebrow. _The hell?_ "I've never been kicked out of a museum before… Besides, I had to get something for Hamako."

"She couldn't go with you?" Now he's genuinely curious. For some reason I'm finding it funny that he's so confused.

"She wanted to show off the city to everyone," I shrug. "I mean, we kind of live here."

"Oh?" He sounds surprised, but not disdainful. And I then realize that this is the first time I've ever actually told him something, well, normal. I mean, don't people usually tell someone they've met where they live? It makes me wonder how much the two of us really know about one another. "Is that it then?"

"Huh?" 

"That book." He nods to it. It's still sitting next to me, and I glance at it.

"Oh, yeah. It's really special to her since her mother gave it to her and all. Her mom's dead," I explain, and then add, "Like mine."

I immediately berate myself for it, though, and I full-heartedly agree with myself. _Why'd you tell him that? He doesn't need to know that. He just needs to go away and not have another reason to think you're a little damsel in distress._

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says after a moment.

"Don't be." I shake my head. "I never knew her. She died when I was born."

"Ah, still…"

"What about you?" I sort of blurt out to him in an attempt to change the subject. I'm not really comfortable talking about my family to Phoenix…well, to anyone really. I'm not exactly sure how efficient my topic-changer was considering it's in the same category and all. Whatever. "I mean, I'm sure your parents are successful socialites, right?"

"…"

At his silence I furrow my eyebrows together. _I bet they are. He's just mad that I guessed correctly for once._

"Well, I'm sure most of the world knows…" he states simply, probably wondering why I don't. And then I wonder why I don't, though it's not like I read magazine articles about him or anything. "My father was murdered…"

"…Uh…Oh." I can't really say anything else. And then I notice a dark shadow cross his face and I can feel his aura become increasingly angry. I don't think I've ever seen him get so angry at just the _thought _of something.I mean, he doesn't have a substantial anger problem like I do, so this is really odd.

And now I just look stupid. Again.

Great.

"…Was it recent…or…?" I'm trying to phrase my curiosity gently since I know how touchy these subjects can be. Though I'm not really sure he even notices the rare effort I'm putting into this conversation. Then again, I don't even know why I'm putting effort into a conversation with him in the first place…

"It happened when I was young," he explains, looking down the street in thought. His aura is still very rigid, and it's a bit unnerving. I mean, what's he still angry about if his dad died years ago? "But – "

"But you're still angry about it for no reason at all?" I blurt out and almost wish I could take back my words when his head whips around to face me and his blue eyes ice over. It's one of those "if looks could kill" moments, definitely.

"What?" he snaps.

"I mean, he died years ago, right?" I start, wondering if I can really explain myself out of this situation. It's worked before, hasn't it? Or was that in a dream? Or a movie? I'm screwed, aren't I? "I just don't get what you can still be angry about. It's not like he just died months ago, you know, like my grandmother."

"Really, Sakamoto-san, do you _ever_ think before you speak?" he asks, seething. My mouth opens in shock to reply, but nothing comes out immediately. I can see I've hit a sore spot. But, really, you don't see _me_ with eyes blazing just because my grandmother died three months ago. Everyone has to go sometime, right?

"Yes, actually, but that's beside the point. You've had years to get over – "

"I still haven't found the murderer," he interrupts and I notice immediately his pronoun use.

_He's on a quest to find his father's killer? _I ask myself. The whole idea seems fairly odd to me, but he _is_ a superhero after all. He's supposed to be obsessed with stuff like this. Still, coming from him, I find it rather odd that he's let himself get so wrapped up in a mess like this. While I'm all for getting revenge, he's been at this for years.

We've only talked about this for two minutes and I can already tell he's obsessed.

"You're really screwed up, you know that?" I say with a cynical laugh. He opens his mouth to say something, but I make sure to finish what I'm going to say before he has a chance to interject. "I mean, first you preach all day about destiny and now I find you're obsessed with exacting revenge for your dead father. And to think people look up to you…"

He's dead silent for the next few minutes. If I wasn't facing his direction now, I would have thought he'd just walked away.

"You prove to me more and more each time we talk that you really are just an ignorant little girl."

"Ignorant!" I exclaim, jumping up from my seat. I am so _sick_ of his insulting me! Is that all he can find to spend his time doing? "I'm _so_ sorry we differ in our ideals of what obsession is! I'm all for revenge – trust me. But you've been at this for years! Don't you think that's a bit much? For all you know, whoever killed your father could be dead!"

He glares at me more fiercely as if it's a warning. Obviously someone really wants to take his revenge. And now.

"…Try imagining this situation, only my father is your grandmother. What would _you_ do, oh wise one?" he asks, and I can feel a bit of malice in his tone.

And then I really think about it. Damn it, he knows how easily I can get angry! Of course I'd be pissed, even after how many ever years it's been. He plays so unfairly.

"Well, we both know I'd still be angry, but I don't think I'd be after the murderer as intently as you are," I say, wondering if what I'm saying is the truth. After all no one I've cared about was murdered… And if Grams had been… well, god knows I'd have been kicking _someone's _ass… "I mean, I'd be glad if the guy was ever found, but everyone has to go even – _OW_."

I clutch my forehead in reaction to the sudden searing pain I can feel. I'm used to getting migraines all the time now, all thanks to the new white dorm, but this… this is ridiculous. It's not _completely_ terrible, but it definitely throws me off guard for a moment until I can get used to it.

_What the hell?_

"Sa – " Phoenix starts, and I look up to find a hint of surprise and… worry? on his face. I take a couple deep breaths as a new voice speaks, and I really don't want to turn around to face who it is.

"My, my… I guess I should have known you two would be together." I look around, I look down, I look anywhere but behind me because I really just don't want to deal with Yamamoto ever, _ever_. And how in the world was he even allowed on this field trip to begin with? Didn't those sorry excuses for administrators say they'd make sure he wouldn't be able to go or something?

I look up again to find Phoenix has narrowed his eyes at the intruder and is almost in some sort of… protective stance. I don't need his protection, damn it. I turn around, running my hand through my hair a few times and face Yamamoto. My eyes widen in shock, my eyebrows crease in confusion.

He's dressed in white.

Well, that explains the headache…

"What do you want?" I ask, exasperated. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him, but somehow… I feel like this is important. It might be because they actually got to Yamamoto. It might also be because Raging Flame Sprite flies up beside me and nods in Yamamoto's direction to actually alert me of the significance of this.

"Oh, it's not what _I_ want," he states, and I notice a change in his tone of voice. He sounds like a dazed lover… and that does nothing to keep me from being creeped out by him. "The light, it has been calling for you. My Master wishes to see you – he wants to know how you are able to dissuade that which is so – "

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupt. "Can we not get into a discussion about how excruciatingly wonderful the light is? Thanks."

Yamamoto cocks his head to the side, an amused smile playing at his lips. He nods, and then takes a small step toward me and holds out his hand. In that same moment, I shirk back from his minute advance and Phoenix steps up beside me, slightly in front of me. It's as if, on instinct, Phoenix is trying to protect me. The action makes me catch my breath, though my brain can't figure how he could possibly care about what happens to me.

Phoenix glances at me, as if recognizing what he's just done and I give him a questioning look. _What the hell are you doing?_

"Come with me, Sakamoto-san," Yamamoto says, and it almost sounds like he's pleading with me. Odd.

"Ge – "

"If," I start, cutting Phoenix off abruptly. I don't need him to fight my battles for me. "_If_ I go with you, you'll take me to your Master or whoever, and that's it, right? And after that, will your stupid society stop sending people after me?"

Yamamoto smiles knowingly before he answers. Phoenix stares at me in disbelief. I can practically feel his disgust with the idea and I can honestly say that I don't blame him. It's not really something I _want_ to do, I just… he wouldn't understand. He doesn't have my intuition. He doesn't see spirits. He wasn't taught the things my grandmother taught me.

And even if it wasn't for the fact that something's nagging at me to go with him, I'm sick and tired of these stupid guys dressed up in white stalking me everywhere trying to get me to join in their worship of the oh so precious "light". (No, they have not worn me down. I just want to knock some sense into their leader.)

"I will take you to my Master," Yamamoto says. "But I make no promises on his behalf."

"Guess that'll have to do," I mutter, taking a step.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix hisses, grabbing hold of my forearm to stop me. He knows as well as I do how bad of an idea this is. "You realize this is probably the stupidest idea you've ever decided to follow through with, right?"

"This is important," I assure him, taking his hand off me. And then it settles somewhere in my mind that he _actuallytouchedme_ and that's just so un-Phoenix-like, I'm not really sure what to do about it. So I don't do anything about it. That's the best course of action when you're confused, right? "Besides, I've probably done something stupider in your book, I'm sure." I give him a confident smile and then turn back to Yamamoto.

His hand is still extended. I raise an eyebrow, folding my arms across my chest.

"Put your hand down and start walking, moron. I'll follow you there." Yamamoto cedes to my stubbornness, beginning the trek to the hotel. I start walking, ready to jump him if need be, wondering if this really is the stupidest thing I've ever done.

Well, I guess I'm about to find out just _how_ stupid this move is, walking into the enemy's lair so casually…

•○•○•

_**A/N: **__I really like what happens in this chapter. Am I actually developing their relationship? What a surprise! I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I haven't had Internet for the longest time, so I'm making it up to you guys by posting this chapter and forcing myself to work my hardest to finish the next chapter this weekend._


	11. Chapter Eleven

When I notice the presence of that idiot who really needs to decide what his purpose is in my life, I'm more than just surprised. I'm confused.

"Are we really doing this again?" I ask, annoyed. It doesn't comfort me to know that Phoenix loves to follow me places. In fact, it kind of creeps me out. Though, as much as I don't want to admit it – and I would _never_ tell this to his face – the fact that I'm not following Yamamoto, whose aura scares the shit out of me and who I would never trust in a million years, alone makes me ten times more confident.

"You really think I'd just let you walk into doing something this stupid?" he asks as if what he's doing is perfectly normal. "Besides, you forgot your friend's book."

"Oh."

Because that's all I can say, really. I really _am_ that stupid, aren't I? I take the book from him and refuse to meet his eyes, or to even look at him, really. I'm still confused as to why I'm…gladhe'swithme. So I focus my eyes onto Yamamoto as he leads us back to the hotel. I can see a large huddle of white before we actually get there, and I immediately turn on all defenses.

"This doesn't look good," I mutter, more for Phoenix's benefit rather than my own. I'm sure the kid doesn't realize just how big of a threat these guys are. Hell, I still don't even know for certain myself. All I know is that they give me a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and a migraine that lasts all day. If there was one thing Grams taught me, it was to trust my instincts.

I might not have a clue as to exactly what it is about these light-worshippers – aside from their complete ridiculousness – but I do know something's not right with them. But that's why I agreed to speak with their leader. Because I don't like sitting around in the dark forever. Who knows – maybe their group is actually an organization dedicated to the awareness of solar power.

Look at me. I can still make jokes even when I'm afraid.

When I laugh lightly at my own joke, Phoenix gives me a confused look. I'm still surprised that he's tagging along, and I wonder if I should be used to him just being around by now. Despite the fact that we aren't even friends.

Are we?

Everyone else seems to think so, but…

I watch him for a moment as we walk and wonder if he ever worries about things like this. _Of course not,_ I tell myself. _Why would anyone with that much stuck up his ass care about other people? I bet he doesn't have any real friends._

"What are you staring at?" he asks and I'm so surprised I almost trip. I can see amusement light up his face and in turn I scowl.

"I wasn't staring at anything. I was just thinking ab – "

"About me?" he provides with a smirk. Ugh, this kid is so arrogant. Who in their right mind would want to be his friend?

"Yeah, actually," I admit. "About how seriously deranged you are."

"Oh, _I'm_ the deranged – "

"While I find it most honorable of you to accompany Sakamoto-chan," I cringe at the honorific, "here, this is where we must part, Phoenix-san."

_Most honorable? What the hell has Yamamoto been taking to talk like that?_

Phoenix's eyes widen slightly at the mere idea, and then, after getting past his choice in words, I feel something catch in my stomach. I don't want Phoenix to lea –

_Oh my god. What am _I _on? Since when do I need this stupid prat around to do anything?_ I roll my eyes. These headaches must be getting to me. Destroying brain cells or something. Phoenix isn't supposed to be with me in the first place. His going away isn't any big deal.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asks. Why does he always have to make everything so complicated? _Just leave, fool._

"Pre – "

"It's fine," I say as a few other light-worshippers stride over to us. I turn to Phoenix with an angry look that he matches, but it's not one that deters me. "I'll be fine. Why do you have to keep acting like you're my mother?"

"Obviously someone needs to," he mutters so quickly I almost don't catch it. It doesn't help that I've started hearing this incredibly loud ringing in my ears even though there isn't anything around that could possibly be making any noise. What the hell is wrong with me these days? It's like I'm allergic to stupidity.

Heh.

"You're about to fall over."

"I am not," I say stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest. How can he tell that anyway? I mean, just because I'm dizzy doesn't mean –

"Sakamoto!"

I freeze.

…That has got to be the first time he's ever used my name without an honorific.

I'm unsure of whether to be proud of myself that I've finally been able to get him angry enough to do that or scared that he's gotten to the point that he accidentally slips the honorific off my name. It's fascinating, to say the least.

We make eye contact for what seems like forever, not saying a word to one another. This makes me wonder if he indeed noticed his slip. Or maybe he's just waiting for my rebuttal. At this point, with all the confusion about our alleged relationship and the crazy ringing in my ears and the migraine, I don't really know how to size him up anymore.

I'm not going to worry about the lack of honorific thing too much. I mean, in the end, does it really matter? Judai certainly forgot I even had a last name after I first had that conversation with him the other day. Apparently I'm buddy-buddy with his group of friends now, so they've all decided, after I didn't beat him up for it, that it's fine to just call me "Rin".

So it must not be as big of a deal as I'm making it with Phoenix. Then again, he _always _uses –

"Look," I say with a roll of my eyes in an attempt to shut the voices in my head up. It's a wonder I can even work properly sometimes with them yammering on and on about stupid things. "You and I both know that I can take care of myself perfectly fine. If it makes you feel any better, how about I just call you or something if I get in a tight spot?"

…Yup. The light is getting to me.

_What the hell are you doing?_ I ask myself, appalled at even the mere idea of exchanging phone numbers with the kid. I think I might be more shocked with the fact that I'm actually comfortable enough with him to even suggest the idea aloud.

"…" After a moment he nods his agreement, and we exchange information.

"Can I go now?" I ask, wondering why in the world this is really that big of a deal. I mean, he's not my mother, so why is he so worried about me? … Come to think of it, why is he so worried about me all of a sudden? I could have sworn he hated me…and I know I still hate him, so…

UGH. Why is life so confusing?

"Give me the book." Phoenix holds out a hand and I stare at him in confusion for a moment. Before I have a chance to voice anything stupid, he explains. "Your friend's book. You'll end up losing it, I'm sure."

I glare, opening my mouth to argue, but he makes a face and I know that it's a moot point. I hand over the book, though, and almost voice that he'd better be prepared the next time he sees me. I'm really sick of him thinking he can just insult me and get away with it so easily! Even if he is right…

"As heartwarming as this moment is, I cannot keep my master waiting," Yamamoto says, and I almost clock him in the jaw on reflex. Phoenix scowls, and then gives me a look. I'm not really sure what he's trying to say – and honestly, all of this buddy-buddy weirdness that's been going on with me and him is starting to freak me out, so I don't even try to decipher it.

"Let's go," I tell Yamamoto, turning around. He smiles – and I mean, actually _smiles_ – freaking me out further. I don't move until he turns around and starts walking, and I feel myself swallow, wondering what exactly I've just gotten myself into.

It unnerves me even more to realize that the other freaks stationed in front of the hotel stay there to block Phoenix from following us. I cross my fingers and make a silent wish to _at least_ get out of the hotel alive. I'm somehow coming to believe that that in itself might be a spectacular feat.

Despite how worried I am about the situation, though, Yamamoto doesn't try to force me anywhere special. He leads me to the elevator which we ride up to the thirtieth floor, and then down the hallway. I can tell which room he's leading me to before he stops before it. The energy that surrounds Manjyoume, Yamamoto, and every other member of the white dorm surrounds this door. But it's so much more powerful here.

I'm scared out of my mind.

I feel my legs start to go weak and I'm not sure if that's because of the energy or because I'm so afraid of said energy. As though on cue to quench my fears – or, at least, make me less afraid – Raging Flame Sprite appears. His face is set to hard determination and he squeaks to let me know that he's here with me if I need anything. I'm not alone.

"Here we are," Yamamoto says, and I'm pretty sure he knows that it isn't necessary. He barely knocks on the door once before a voice tells him to enter. When he opens the door, I'm almost blinded for a good minute before I realize that the room isn't filled with bright lights. It's white.

The whole room, including the bed sheets and the window, is white.

My stomach does a nervous flip as I jokingly wonder if this is what the inside to the white dorm looks like now.

"My, my," the same voice says, and I note that there's only one other person in the room. He's hooded, seated at the table in the far corner of the room. From where I'm standing – awkwardly behind Yamamoto – I can make out indigo cards all across it. "The infamous Sakamoto Rin. Finally we meet."

He doesn't look up from his cards, just somehow knows who I am. I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't just run away. I mean, it's not like I _need_ to talk with this guy, right? I don't need to know what the hell is going on. I don't mind staying confused. What's coming here supposed to prove anyway?

…_I'm not here to prove anything,_ I remind myself with a deep breath. _I'm here to get information and to stop these crazy people from stalking me._ Flame Sprite chimes in agreement and that just gives me more resolve.

"Well done, Yamamoto," the guy says. "You may leave."

Leave? He was just a delivery boy?

_What? Did you _want_ him to stay?_

I narrow my eyes at the snarky side of myself. This is _not_ the time.

Yamamoto leaves and I'm stuck in the room alone. With crazy. I'm sort of frozen to the spot I'm standing in for two reasons. His aura overwhelms me, and, more importantly, I can't for the life of me – _shit!_ – remember why the hell I needed to come here in the first place.

This is not good.

"Now, shall we get down to business?"

I feel a shiver crawl up my spine. The creepy edge to his tone is starting to throw me off, but I try to calm myself down as much as I possibly can. It won't do me any good to freak out and besides, this is completely un-Rin-like. So I'm not going to let some creep keep me out of my comfort zone. Flame Sprite agrees with a squeak, and somehow, even with the weird energy practically suffocating me, I feel the muscles in my stomach loosen up. I feel better.

And I remember that _I_ came _here_ for a reason. I will not be used by some guy on acid.

After that little internal pep talk, I stand a little bit taller and walk over to where this guy is sitting. "What do you so badly want with me that you keep sending weirdos after me for?" I ask.

Ahh. That feels so much better.

"Quite straightforward," he notes, talking more to himself than to me. "I suppose I should have expected you to cut straight to the chase." His smiling is throwing me completely off. I mean, what is so he happy about? And he _still_ hasn't looked up from his cards and –

Wait. Those cards look oddly familiar.

"The tarot," he says as if reading my mind. "Do you wish to know which of these cards symbolizes yourself?"

_What?_ I don't realize I'm making a face until he chuckles lightly – and even _lightly _it creeps me out. He puts all of the cards into a pile and shuffles them, though I'm not sure why he needs to. Then he flips over the top card and nods.

"The Chariot."

It takes me a moment of _whyisheshowingmethiscard?_ and like thoughts in my head before I realize that this was the card he was talking about a few seconds ago. The card that most represents me or whatever. I don't know much about tarot – I was more into the aura and spirit-seeing part of the whole my-grandma's-a-mystic thing – so instead of reflecting on it like a normal person would be doing, I do a normal Rin-thing and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm a chariot? Like, from the Ancient Roman era?"

"Determination, force of will, strength, success – would you not agree that this describes yourself?"

"…I wouldn't exactly go around saying I'm successful, but whatever," I comment, and somehow talking normally like this is making me feel a little more comfortable. I mean, I can actually breathe properly now. "What does this even have to do with my question?"

"I have yet to uncover who the Chariot's success is aimed toward." Before I have a chance to say anything stupid, he faces me, his eyes boring into mine. I can only look for a few moments before my head starts throbbing again and I make myself look back at the cards on the table. "You could prove to be more than just a hindrance."

I'm almost scared to ask, but… "…To…what?"

"You are a distraction," he says, turning back to his cards with a smile. I'm not sure what he's finding so funny, but I don't say anything. It freaks me out too much.

"O…kay…"

"Edo has too large an interest in you," he continues, picking up The Chariot card and shuffling it into the deck. He's talking just above a mumble, so I wonder if he's even talking to me anymore. "I have yet to determine if this will be an asset…"

_What is he going on about? Wait. Did he just - !_

"Phoenix has an interest in me?" I blurt. Saying it aloud a second time didn't make it sound any less weird. I mean, really? This almost convinces me that the guy in front of me is on crack.

He pauses for a moment, and then chuckles. "One would think you'd have picked up on that on your own, given your senses."

"My senses?" _What the hell is he even - ?_

"You have a gift."

"A gift." I enunciate the words slowly, just to make sure he said that properly. At the rate this guy's going, I almost expect him to say something about my magical ability to talk to squirrels.

"Of course," he says. "It isn't everyday you find someone with the ability to see spirits."

Okay, I am now, officially, creeped out. Thank you, weird, white-wearing, card-reading, headache-giving-eyes scary-man.

But it's true, so I can't debate it. Not that I want to say anything about it in the first place. I really don't want to continue this conversation anymore than I wanted to start it. He's beaten the record of how many people other than myself that have found out about my "gift", making one. And since I really don't like other people I don't even know knowing things about me – let alone people whose mere energy gives me a headache – I'm all too ready to leave.

I open my mouth to start my farewell when he cuts me off, and it's almost as if he doesn't even bother to notice that I was going to say something. _Well, how sweet…_

"Or someone who can simply feel energies for that matter."

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. _Howdoeshe_know_that?_ I don't think I've ever felt anything like this before, or at least, not for a long time. Petrified. I can't even think of a Rin-like remark, I can't think of _anything_ at all to say.

"Yes, you would be quite useful…" He looks at me again, and this time I find that I can't look away from his glossy, indigo eyes. This scares me even further, though I still try my hardest to keep myself under control.

"Who," I start, but I feel my voice choke and I have to try again, "Who _are_ you?"

He chuckles. "I suppose we skipped that part, didn't we? I am Takuma Saiou."

_Why does that name sound so familiar?_ I don't have time to find out, though, as I feel myself practically fly into his eyes. I feel trapped on all sides, as if I'm in a cage. Raging Flame Sprite is nowhere to be found, and I suddenly hear a _thump!_ I'm not sure what it is until something makes me realize that I'm not in my body anymore.

My body is laying crumpled on the ground, fallen.

And my spirit soon joins it.

The next thing I know, I'm running, running as fast as I possibly can, though from what I'm not sure. I'm on a dirt path, the sky dark, the area deserted. I keep running until I spot Phoenix, standing by himself next to a tree. He turns when he hears me stop beside him and looks at me, confused.

"Phoenix," I say urgently, out of breath. "It's not safe for you. He's coming!"

He changes from confused to amused, laughing at my suggestion. _Well, gee, you try to help a guy…_

"I can take care of myself, Sakamoto," he says, and there he goes again, not using honorifics or anything. What is with people this week? They all think they can get chummy with someone so quickly when it's really – "But thanks."

_Thanks! _

I stare at him, incredulous.

"Did you just…_thank_ me?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, yeah, but," I'm at a loss for how exactly to cope with this kind of situation. "Since when do you do what I want?"

"Gosh, you always ask so many questions," Hamako says, swinging down from the tree. She's hanging upside-down, and a black and red cape falls down to swing by her blond hair. On her torso is a giant, black 'H' printed on red.

"Hamako? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I dunno," she shrugs, flipping down from the tree to stand with Phoenix and me. I notice then that the garb she's wearing is actually a superhero uniform, mask included. "This is _your_ dream."

"I'm – ?"

I'm dreaming.

"Well, that explains why you thanked me…"

Even knowledge of that doesn't deter the fear rising through my body. I look back to where I've just run from, unsure of what is coming after me. It's then that we – or, well, _I_ – see it. The shadow of light – what an oxymoron – rising on the horizon. It morphs into the shape of the weird Takuma guy I just met and I glance to my companions.

Phoenix's eyes narrow and Hamako prepares herself for battle.

I know I need to do something.

I just have no idea what that something is.

•○•○•

**_A/N: _**_Hurrah for fast updates! I decided to celebrate since I now have Internet, albiet on a really crappy computer, upstairs. No, I don't have any idea where this is going. Hopefully, wherever it is, it isn't anticlimactic. Thanks for reading and I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed thus far. You guys make me laugh and keep me writing._


	12. Chapter Twelve

I'm still half asleep when I hear familiar voices.

"You know, she's kind of really heavy…"

"You'd better hope she didn't' just hear that."

I have a hard time identifying the first voice (sort of high-pitched, though it sounds kind of mechanic – _a robot!_) but the second is almost too easy.

I thought Phoenix was getting eaten by that Takuma guy…If he isn't, then I need to warn him…

"Phoenix," I call, chasing after him. (It's really just me mumbling in my half-sleep state, but only some part in the back of my mind really registers this.)

"She – She's calling for you," the first voice states, seemingly shocked.

"What?"

"Did you not just hear her say your name? Look – she said it again!"

I'm running, running toward him, calling out to him, but Phoenix merely sighs as if he's worn out by this. I don't understand – this is important! This could be a matter of life and death, but I'm not sure why. I just know it deep down. I can feel it.

I feel myself fly up into the air, lying on some kind of mechanical contraption. I'm moving more quickly toward him now, toward Phoenix. This is good. I have to get to him in time or, or, or something bad is going to happen to him. Or someone else. I'm still unsure about the exact details of the operation.

"Phoenix," I say again, hoping he can hear me. This is of utmost urgency after all.

"Yes?" he replies, filling me with a sense of accomplishment. He's there, right before me, and he can hear me perfectly. "Are you going to wake up anytime soon?"

Wake up? What is he…?

I don't suddenly jump awake. Instead, I somehow ease into it, as if after I realized I was asleep I just blacked out into dream world again. I feel strong arms holding me up and with that comes a sense of security. Not to mention the fact that I'm comfortable.

"Sakamoto!" a voice calls. "Wake up."

I open my eyes in surprise. My nose is assaulted by the smell of a crisp new suit mixed with some kind of nature scent. I look up and am a little less shocked than I should be that Phoenix's blue eyes are staring back at me._ He's_ the one holding me.

"Put me down."

He obliges my simple request without question – or snarky remark for that matter – and in a matter of seconds, I'm on my feet next to him. He's not alone as anyone would expect from him, the lone avenger he is. Judai stands next to him aside a yellow taxi with big eyes and glasses and a brown, shorter-than-average t-rex wearing a yellow bandana.

Needless to say, I'm confused.

"Uhh…" I start, trying to come up with a good first question. Phoenix beats me to it.

"Shou. Kenzan." He nods to either one in return, nonchalant, as if this kind of thing happens everyday.

"Why are they - ?"

"Have you looked at yourself yet, Rin?" Judai asks with a smile. (This kid is forever smiling; sometimes it confuses me how someone can always be that happy.) I look down to see what he's talking about, and then look up just as quickly, completely in shock.

"Who put me in this?" My eyes find Phoenix almost immediately, glaring accusingly at him. He stares back blankly, uninterested. That's when I notice that Shou's a car, just like his duel monsters. And Kenzan is a dinosaur, like _his_ duel monsters. That just leaves me to be dressed as a spellcaster…but…why?

"You have to admit," Phoenix says, and I'm almost certain he's trying to bait me, "the red hair suits you."

"Red…hair…?" I reach my hands up to touch my locks and, not only are they red, but they only barely brush my shoulders. That will not do – I like my middle back-length, silky black Asian hair, thank you very much. Whoever did this is going to have hell to pay. As much as I love my spellcasters, I like being myself a little bit more. "Okay, seriously. Who put me in this?"

"That really isn't incredibly important at the moment," Phoenix counters, and as much as I hate to say it, he's probably right. (God, I _really_ hate to say that…)

"Besides, I think you look cute," Judai comments, giving me a thumbs up. I smile weakly, unsure as to what I'm supposed to say to that.

"So, uh, where are we anyway?" I ask, looking around. It seems to me we're in some kind of digital realm. The ceiling is a black and green grid of some kind, and there are buildings placed here and there which seem rather random. It's then that I see a shadow of some sort – I think I sort of black out for a moment. There's a quick flash of a scary man laughing. Pointy nose. Long hair. Sinister eyes.

The next thing I know, there's a lady before all of us. I've missed whatever happened before she arrived, though I'm fairly sure it wasn't much. I hear Phoenix say the name, Mizuchi, and assume that its hers. She's preaching about some "ultimate test" that she's supposed to give both Phoenix and Judai because her brother, who happens to be Saiou, told her to.

I'm obviously confused.

It doesn't help that Phoenix starts spouting out sentences like, "He was just using me!" I mean, what am I supposed to make of that?

_Oh wait, that scary guy is Phoenix's manager…? What…?_

In the end the two of them team up to duel Mizuchi, who splits herself into two people. I don't pay much attention to their duel. I watch, of course. (There's really nothing else to look at out here in cyberspace, after all.) And I catch a few sentences from everyone here and there, but it's not the main focus of my attention, which, I admit, is rather odd for me facing a duel.

I'm trying to jog my memory.

I keep getting flashes of the same guy – that Saiou guy – and I'm trying to remember what happened and how I got here. It's just, I don't know where I'm supposed to start. I feel like I'm going to be sick and I don't know why. I keep seeing snippets of a conversation that I must have had with this Saiou character, but all I really know is that there's a strange energy surrounding him. Dangerous. Phoenix must be warned.

By the end of the duel, the only important factor I can come up with is that we need to get away from this Saiou, but I'm still not exactly sure why. I guess it's just one of those intuition kind of things. After the boys win, Shou, Kenzan, and I turn back to normal – and I cannot express how glad I am to not be wearing a skirt anymore. I don't know how other girls do it.

Mizuchi confirms my suspicions and explains to us that her brother has been taken over by an evil spirit. At the words "hero monster", Phoenix gets strangely interested. A bit too interested. So much so that it sparks my curiosity. I glance at him, wondering whether or not I should say something about it when the ground starts to shake.

In fact, not only the ground, but the rest of the cyberspace world starts to shake as well. It's falling apart and there's only one way out. The five of us sprint to the rift, leaving Mizuchi there – to watch over her brother, she says. I find this rather odd, but if that's what she wants to do, I'm fine with leaving her to her own devices.

Although, after that trip, I'm more confused than ever.

When we all wake up, Phoenix approaches me first and hands me Hamako's book. I smile and nod, showing my appreciation and he does the same before he starts to walk away. I don't want to let him go, though – there are a few things still plaguing my mind. Mostly that Takuma guy – his manager – but then, I also feel like I owe him something…

"Phoenix," I say, not incredibly loudly. I'm not exactly sure what or why I'm doing this. He turns around and takes the two steps back to me. "About what just happened…"

God, what am I doing? He doesn't care…

"Tha – thanks," I mutter, avoiding his eyes as though looking into them will give me the plague. I don't want to know what he's thinking; I don't want to see what could be written all over his face. But at the same time, I'm completely curious.

"Hm?" He leans in closer. "I didn't catch that, sorry."

I take a deep breath – just the notion of doing what I've just done is enough to drive me insane. I mean, what is this? I'm actually _thanking_ Phoenix for doing something _nice_ for _me_? This is definitely going on my now probably two-page list of things I hate about this year.

"Thank you," I finally manage to choke out. I look into his eyes, searching them for something that will tell me that I'm not just doing this to be doing this. That it actually means something to him.

He looks off to the side and sighs softly. When he looks back, there is no sign that he's happy to hear what I've just said. His eyes are serious, and after a moment, I'm starting to think that he doesn't know how to react. I can't say I blame him.

"You really think I did this for you?"

_Wait – what?_

Before his words actually make a resounding impact on the "smart" part of my brain, I vocalize my thoughts as, "Huh?"

"Look," he says, "I didn't do this to save you or your little friends. I did this to get information, and only to get information. Okay?"

"That doesn't make any sense," I say as if my facial expression doesn't show him just how confused I am. "Aren't you a superhero-in-training or something? Isn't it your job to save thos – ?"

He cuts me off, exasperated, before I have a chance to continue my confused rant. I don't blame him either – I had no idea what I was about to say. "Sakamoto, can't you be serious for once in your life?"

"Really?" I exclaim, staring at him incredulously. "You want me to be serious when you won't even accept my gratitude? What, is my appreciation for still being alive not up to your standard or something?"

I cross my arms, all but regretting that I said those words to him. I should have known this was going to happen. Even after everything, he still doesn't want to accept me for who I am. I should have known he'd think himself too good for me. He always does in the end.

He runs a hand through his silky smooth hair, trying to find the right words to say that won't piss me off. But it seems he's having a hard time telling me the truth without doing just that. I don't understand why he has to make this so complicated. All he has to do is accept my gratitude and we can be done.

Why is that so hard for him to do?

"Sakamoto-san,"

"It's Rin," I snap, though I'm not sure how that helps…if it helps at all. (In fact, I'm probably just making this more confusing for him.) He looks up, his face almost pleading.

"…Rin," he tries again, hoping that this time I'll just drop it. I think I just might. It's getting tiring. "I just…I can't accept your…It wouldn't be right…I can't accept it. I just can't." Was he just…_stuttering_?

_He's hiding something._

I can practically feel it emanating off him as he fidgets.

Edo Phoenix never fidgets.

This is even more odd than the fact that he's actually having a hard time not telling me what he's hiding. The fact that he can't hide the fact that he's hiding something. I almost question him about it, but then decide that I'm tired of listening to his idle excuses. (They aren't even excuses at that!)

"Whatever," I say with a shrug as I roll my eyes. "It obviously doesn't matter."

He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it, probably deciding that it's a moot point. He's probably right in my case. We stand there for an awkward few moments before he makes a face that makes it seem like he wants to tell me what he's not. But then he gives up again and starts to walk away.

…_Idiot…_

I roll my eyes, turning to walk off toward Hamako and the others when I realize there's something else I want to tell the fool. Under normal circumstances, I would have probably left it alone, but this is something that's been nagging at me. Since I first laid eyes on the man, since I had that freaky dream.

Something is possessing me to tell Phoenix about him. As though this is important. The stubborn part of me is nagging against it, but I know I'll feel guilty tomorrow if I don't tell him.

"Phoenix," I call softly, and I'm pretty sure it sounds like I'm trying to fix things. What a funny thought. Me, fixing things between the two of us? I can't even imagine an instance in which that would happen.

He stops walking, turns around, and it's almost as if he's expecting me to say something…something…well, something un-Rin-like, I'm sure. "What?" he asks politely, as though he doesn't want to upset me any more than he already has.

And for an instance, it feels like we're just the way that guy – Phoenix's manager – told me. That both of us have an attachment to the other, albeit way, way, _way_ deep, deep, _deep_ down. The idea repulses me and I almost make a face, but I don't, only because, not that I admit it, but it scares me, too.

It takes me a minute to be able to think properly again, and by that time Phoenix is just standing there, waiting patiently. It's kind of funny to think of him waiting for me because he feels bad about something _he_ did. I almost want to prolong the moment, but what I have to say is important. I just know it.

"I…I saw him…"

"Huh?" He doesn't grasp who I'm talking about, but cocks an eyebrow as if he's faintly interested in what I'm saying. "You saw…?"

"Your manager." I can't seem to place what the guy's name was. All I remember of him were those crazy eyes of his and how they scared the living shit out of me. Not to mention the powerful aura that resembled Manjyoume's recent aura, just on a much larger scale. "…Ta…kuma was his name? Saiou?"

"So?" He tenses. I got one of the names right, whether it be the first or last one. I can tell Phoenix isn't inclined to talk about it, but I just have to make sure he knows what I think…though, he never usually listened to my thoughts about anything before…

"There's something wrong with him." I try to formulate the next few words a few times in my head so they come out properly. I know Phoenix as a skeptic, so I have to phrase this carefully. Then again, when talking about crazy dark energies to anyone who isn't Hamako, it's appropriate to make sure you've phrased things properly. "What Mizuchi-san was saying was right. He…he's got this weird – "

"Save it."

_Did…did he really just cut me off? When this could be life or death?_

Okay, so that's probably just the melodramatic in me, but seriously. So much for trying not to piss me off, huh?

"I'm not interested in you barging in on my personal life, okay?"

"Oh!" I exclaim with mock surprise. Why is he such a prick about everything? "So me being worried for your sake is 'barging in on your personal life'? It's good that I know that now!"

You try to do a nice service for the kid, and this is where it gets you. Ungrateful son of a bitch.

"I mean 'cause god forbid I tell you that I think your manager is either hopped up on too many drugs or doing some wacko voodoo shit that might hurt you in the end!" At this point my hands are going wild. I throw them toward the sky, I point them at Phoenix; they're all but stoic in my conversation. But that's what happens when I get angry – I get wild. "This is officially the last time I try to help you out."

I turn and take one step away when Phoenix sends me a rebuttal. As though he can't stand to lose, even when he's down. Then again, he's as competitive as I am and I hate losing.

"I don't need anyone else looking out for me aside from myself, Sakamoto!"

I whip around, furious. How dare he say something like that to me when I'm just trying to be _nice_ to him for once!

"See, that's what's wrong with you foreigners! You think you're _so_ amazing that you don't need anyone else's help when, in the end, you should've listened to the person who told you what was up to begin with!" I don't know why I'm talking up a storm about his inability to listen to other people when, well, I'm notorious for not listening to anyone. Phoenix certainly uses that against me almost immediately. I'm not surprised to hear it either.

"That's hypocritical, and you know it," he says, his eyebrows creasing together. "You don't listen to anyone and you don't _let_ anyone worry about you."

I'm almost at a loss for what to say next. Until I remember my very best friend, the girl I've known since I was five.

"Hamako worries about me just fine, thanks. And, you know what? I'm okay with that." Before he has a chance to say anything smart, I continue. "So, who worries about you, _Phoenix_?" I emphasize his name to show just how peeved I am. "Your little fan girls? Do they worry about you? But, still, who worries about the _real_ Edo Phoenix?"

The energy being generated from our glaring contest could probably power the whole of Duel Academia at this point. I'm surprised it's taking him so long to come up with a response. It's almost as if I've hit a sore spot – and if I have, I'm not surprised.

He opens his mouth to say something in return – something just as angry, I'm sure – but the other three call us from down the hall, wondering what we're doing. I glance in their direction, realizing that in the midst of our argument I'd forgotten everyone else. And that only makes it clear that this is a waste of my time.

"You know what?" I say after a moment. "I have better things to do right now than worry about some idiot who won't even accept my gratitude."

He lets out a frustrated sigh, runs a hand through his hair, and then looks down at me again, in a somewhat half glower. He smiles bitterly at me and I feel something rise up in my stomach. Somehow, I know he only ever gets this angry with me, and, for some reason, I don't like it.

"You want the truth, then, _Rin_?" he says almost too calmly, sending shivers down my spine. I can only keep myself in a straight line of determination. Because that's all I know how to do in the face of adversity. "I didn't come here to save you or to help your little friends. I came here to help _me_ out. So, stop thanking me."

"Why? Because it makes you feel guilty?" I blurt before he can finish whatever it is that he's saying. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear a celebration going on. That comment must've hurt, and judging by the short look of surprise – one that he probably doesn't think I notice – it does.

"You are the most arrogant, selfish pig I have _ever_ met!" I continue, somehow without shouting or yelling or getting any sorts of loud. Maybe Phoenix's calm anger is rubbing off on me; I'm unable to tell. "I cannot believe I thought you were a good person once. Don't ever show your face around me again."

I turn around and walk away, but not without hearing him say, "Gladly".

I'm in a rotten mood for the rest of the day, and Hamako's the first to notice. She tries to get me to talk, to tell her what's wrong or who she needs to get rid of, but I just tell her I just need to relax and calm down from everything that's happened.

And, damn it, I get that window seat on the way back to school.

•○•○•

**_A/N:_**_ Yes, yes, I know. It's been a long while since I actually updated. I got a new laptop, though. I'm not sure how that's going to help me update considering I have no idea what I'm doing in this story next, but I'm sure it will make updates faster. Also, anyone else think some of this chapter goes by too quickly? Or is that just me? As always, reviews are loved, favorites are loved, etc.  
_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When we get back, I'm shocked to realize that the army of White that has taken over the school has magically increased since the field trip. As in, there are way too many people wearing white uniforms (I don't even understand where they got those uniforms anyway) and I feel like I'm going to be blinded every moment of every day.

And that on top of the fact that I still don't remember half of what happened to me on the school trip is starting to make me depressed. Everything feels weird and I just want to know what I'm forgetting. I just want to remember. I haven't really wanted to leave my dorm recently – I've just wanted to think about it, figure out what I need to know. I haven't really wanted to just stay in my dorm either. I keep having these weird nightmares and I don't know if they're just that – nightmares. Or if they're something important.

I'm always running in them. Running away from something, running to someone to help them, running on a mission. I'm always on a mission somehow. Once I thought maybe taking a longer morning jog than usual would help me figure out what was going on, but it really didn't. And I'm so bothered by it because I just know I'm missing something important. Well, not only that, but there is one person who keeps showing up in my nightmares and I'm starting to wonder if he knows something I'm supposed to know.

That stupid Edo Phoenix.

I don't understand why he keeps appearing in my dreams. And it's not like I can just go and talk to him about it. We're not exactly friends and the last thing I told him was to never show his face around me again. So if I showed up in front of him asking for help, he'd surely mock me. Besides, I can't let him win. I can figure this out on my own.

I reassure myself that I don't need his help at all as I walk back to my dorm with Hamako. She's been talking about something for the past few minutes, but I haven't bothered to pay any attention to her. She takes note of this almost too quickly, and starts to wave a hand up and down in front of my face.

"Hello~?" she calls. "Anybody home?"

"Sorry," I say, shaking my head as if to get rid of the thoughts plaguing my mind. "Were you saying something important?"

"No, not really," she replies, a thoughtful gleam in her eye. "Were you thinking about something important?"

"It's not that big of a deal," I respond a bit too quickly. Hamako takes notice and gives me a look as if to tell me that she knows I'm lying. "Seriously."

"…You've been acting really strangely ever since we got back from the field drip to Domino City," she notes, and then adds, asking a bit slyly, "Did something happen there with you and Phoenix-san that I should know about?"

"Aside from our usual 'I hate you' banter? Yeah, no."

"Then what's up with you?" Hamako asks, poking my side. "You're being all weird and –"

It's funny how I'm saved by my worst enemy.

We glance over to the other residences of our dormitory who are talking to Phoenix about something. Being the naturally curious beings that Hamako and I are, we hurry closer to overhear what they're saying. They're talking about Misawa's apparent obsession with joining Saiou's "Society of Light". I'm trying to figure out why I hadn't noticed this. I'm usually the first to notice things like this.

Then again, I don't really like Misawa…

Judai immediately decides that Phoenix is suggesting they do the right thing, and even invites Hamako and I along. Hamako agrees, if only so she'll know exactly what's going on, but I'm too shocked to give him a straight answer at first. I mean, I'm not really an integral part of his group of friends. Then again, this is Judai...

"Why would I need to come?" I ask, finding it hard to believe that any of these people consider me a part of their group.

I glance to Phoenix, who seems to be studying me carefully. My eyes narrow as our looks meet, and I know he'll know that what I'm about to say is directed mostly to him. Even if I don't remember everything that happened over the school trip, I do remember exactly what he told me after I tried to thank him. "It's not like it's my place to worry about what Misawa does with his life. If he wants to be naive enough to do something as stupid as joining that ridiculous society, why should I stop him? I don't need to worry about anyone but myself."

"Uhh." Judai looks back and forth between Phoenix and I, obviously confused. "Am I missing something here?"

"It's nothing," I say, turning to him with smile. "You guys should go help Misawa, though."

As if remembering that he was on a mission to help his friend in the first place, Judai perks up, leading the others to the white dorm to go rescue Misawa. Before Hamako follows, though, she gives me a look, one that I return. She glances to Phoenix, letting me know that she won't say anything in front of him, but it's also a warning that she's going to pester me later.

After they're all gone, much to my vexation, Phoenix opens his mouth to say something, but then decides against it. I turn around and walk into my dorm to avoid any kind of interaction with him. But somehow a part of me feels bad for not even saying one word to him…

•○•○•

I can't help but mull over my problems even sitting through Wednesday's Ancient Duel History test. I know most of the information, so I'm not too concerned about failing, but it's still probably not a good idea for me to think about what's wrong in my life before I finish. This test is a practice exam for the final, after all. Even knowing that doesn't help my concentration, though, as I keep glancing to my right, down a few rows.

_Maybe I should just go to him for help_, I muse, watching as my worst enemy finishes up his test. The voices in my head are quick to jump on me for this.

_You're staring at him now? Since when did you need anyone's help for anything? You can do this by yourself!_

The voice is right. It really _is_ weird to be staring at Phoenix like this. In fact, I think I'm starting to creep myself out by how much I've been thinking about him lately. But it's not my fault, damn it! _He's_ the one showing up in _my _dreams! He should know his place and stay out of my mind.

As if he can hear my thoughts aloud, Phoenix's head perks up and he turns to glance my way. I immediately look down at my paper, hoping he doesn't notice that I've been staring at him for the past five minutes. I see a girl or two out the left side of my peripheral perk up as well and if he's making goo-goo eyes at whoever it is, I swear I'll beat the crap out of that two-faced asshole. He's always acting like he's such a great person in front of everyone else and gets mad and frustrated that he can act normal around me. And normal for him is being an asshole.

_Stop thinking about him, you moron!_ Looking at my test, I actually _read_ what's on the paper, hoping that it'll distract me from Phoenix. (Which is really kind of awkward. I never thought I'd need to find a way to distract me from him…) I still need to answer the next page of multiple choice questions.

_Okay, that one's definitely A_. I mark down the answer and move to the next question. _What would be the proper way to mark the field before a duel? _I stare at my paper for a moment, as if somehow that will fix the fact that this question doesn't make any sense. _Mark a field? The hell does that even mean? _I end up picking the answer that makes the least amount of sense out of spite and move to the next question.

Eight more left and I can leave the classroom and I can go back to trying to figure out what I need to remember.

Or just lay on my bed, depressed, like the miserable idiot I am.

I look to my left where Hamako should be sitting, but I know she's already gone. She finished her test a while ago – she studies much more than I do and is always better prepared for tests than I am. Right now she's probably off skipping around on the beachside of the Academia. I sigh. Sometimes I wish I could be as carefree as she is. I wonder if she's ever forgotten anything important like this before.

_Probably not,_ I muse. _She doesn't usually get herself involved as anything as complicated as people like Phoenix._ I glance over to him again, but he's gone. He must have finished his test already. _Damn it. I really need to finish this stupid thing._

I mark down some answers for the rest of the questions, not really caring if they're actually right, walk down the stairs to drop my test off, and leave. I don't bother to notice if there's anything important I need to be paying attention to. My mind has already left the building.

_What happened that day?_ I can't even remember if I met with that Saiou guy the day before or the same day that we all got trapped in that cyberspace thing in Kaibaland. I don't even remember how many days we were on that school field trip. All I remember is being afraid, the color white, and, strangely enough, the color blue.

_But, what happened?_ I ask myself again, as if that's going to trigger any kind of memory. _That freaky guy said something important to me, but what was it?_

I'm so involved in my thoughts – as I have been for the past weeks – that I almost don't notice the small group of people at the end of the hall. This is sort of like the other day when I didn't notice that Fubuki had been calling my name for a good minute, I was so spaced out. He consequently decided that he was worried about me and spent the rest of the day trying to make me laugh.

Yeah, this is sort of like that, only that time I didn't almost make a complete fool out of myself in front of a group of idiot fangirls. I bump into one of them – well, it's more like she bumps into _me_ when she backs away from the boy they're all surrounding. She turns around to apologize, but, after seeing who I am, instead of apologizing like a normal person, she makes a face at me, as if she thinks she's better than me somehow.

It's then that I realize exactly who _she _is. That girl from the party. In fact, all of the girls in front of me right now are the same girls from the party. The ones who were all upset about my alleged "relationship" with Phoenix and the fact that I "wouldn't share him" or some ridiculous idea like that. She smirks at me as if she's one-up me or something, and I realize then that they're all surrounding the biggest prat in the universe.

The girl cocks her head to the side, I assume in an attempt to intimidate me. I shoot a glare at Phoenix, completely ignoring the girls. He doesn't glare back…which is really weird. Instead he looks a little withdrawn…guilty?

_Damn right he should be,_ I tell myself if only to make sure I don't start feeling bad that I'm glaring at a guy who looks like he might want to apologize to me. That's not something I can deal with right now, so I ignore that possibility and get back to the facts. For all I know, it's _his_ fault I can't remember much of what happened during the school trip. I wouldn't be surprised if this was true and it would actually make more sense than some of the ideas I've come up with.

I push past the group, my desire to see any of them nonexistent. I need some fresh air, I need to think, I need to remember.

"Well, well," a familiar voice says. A voice that immediately pisses me off, increasing my anger. I whip around to face the culprit – that stupid Yamamoto – but I have to stifle a surprised gasp at what I see before me. He's clad entirely in white and I can feel the creepy presence of Phoenix's manager around him.

_But wait – haven't I already seen him in all white before? Why am I acting like this is a new experience? …Where did I see him in all white before again? I can't seem to…_

"What do you want?" I ask quickly. An anxious feeling swells around me, and I start feeling unnaturally fearful. For some reason, I suddenly want to bite my nails or hug myself or something. This is incredibly weird considering I've never had any nervous habits before.

"Nothing short of the usual," he says, cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrows, amused. He moves toward me slowly and I instinctively take a step back. I don't know what this "usual" is that he's talking about – because it's not like he _usually_ gets anything out of me as it is – but I know it's not anything particularly good.

"Go away," I say, but my voice sounds weak and I feel wrapped up in this negative energy that I can't place, but then I can because it's Saiou's but where did I feel it before and why is it so strong in Yamamoto now? I start to get dizzy and see flashes of events in my mind. I don't know what they are or where they're from – they could be my lost memories or they could be fragments of a dream I had. I don't know.

Yamamoto moves closer to me, touches my arm, and in that small instant, that single moment, everything comes back to me. Saiou, Phoenix's manager, calls for me because he thinks I am a distraction to Phoenix's mission. His energy is terrifying. He's after Phoenix and Judai. I have to warn them to be careful. I can't let him get to them. They're in danger and don't even –

He lets go for some reason, makes a face, and then says something about how this "isn't fun anymore". I can barely pay any attention. After having my memories – and whatever the hell that montage was – thrown at me, my head is spinning. I feel like I'm going to be sick or fall over or something. I can hear someone talking to me, asking me something. Whoever it is guides me over to a bench and sits me down, stands in front of me, waiting.

"...Sakamoto…? Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Huh?" I suddenly jump in surprise, jerking awake from that weird daydream-like state. Standing before me is Phoenix, and my shoulders drop in disappointment.

"Are you alright?" he asks plainly. There doesn't seem to be much sincerity in his voice, not that I'm searching for it. I've grown used to the fact that Phoenix doesn't truly care about anyone but himself. It's obvious in the way he won't let anyone else worry about him, yet he can worry about everyone else's problems. Like he's just putting on a Santa hat because it's fun to pretend.

"Don't pretend like you care if I'm alright," I blurt.

"…Sakamoto, you look like you're about to fall over," he continues, ignoring me. _Stupid assh-_ "What did he do to you?"

I actually have to think about this for a minute. What did Yamamoto do to cause me to get all dizzy and spacy and – "He…touched me," I say, mostly to myself as I furrow my eyebrows. That's it. All he did was touch me and and… "I got my memories back…and…I didn't need you at all!"

I jump up, excited, relieved, but mostly glad that I didn't need to go to Phoenix for help at all. I found out my memories all on my own…Well, with the help of a pervert, but it wasn't Phoenix who helped so it's not that big of a deal. Phoenix, however, is quite confused.

"Memories?" he asks. "What – What are you talking about?"

"…It's none of your business," I tell him with a genuine smile. Because it isn't any of his business and it won't be any of his business because I don't need to ask him for help or anything. I start to walk away because I don't need to be there any longer. I'm fine, we're not friends, and I don't need to ask him for help. I'm feeling really giddy about now.

"Rin!"

I freeze, turn back around. We make eye contact for what seems like forever.

_Did he just call me Rin? He just called me Rin._

I can tell he's internally freaking out too by the way he doesn't continue, by the way he seems more frozen than I am. I think he's expecting me to punch him in the face or something. And maybe I should.

It's funny how a single word can change your entire relationship with someone. And I'm really not sure what to do about it. I mean, we're not friends. Right? Granted, we've known each other long enough and have been through enough to have formed some kind of a friendship by now, but I don't think anyone would call what we have a friendship.

Do I even want to be friends with – of _course_ I don't want to be friends with him! He's stupid and arrogant and needs to find a better purpose in life that hunting down a murderer to exact revenge on him on top of running around pretending to be a freaking superhero.

But why am I thinking about this so much? I mean, everyone else already thinks we have some kind of relationship – oh, screw what everyone else thinks! Why is this such a big deal for me? It doesn't really matter, especially when you look at what we've already been through. Seriously. The kid's already seen me in nothing but a towel – UGH.

"D – Don't worry about it," I say after such a long moment. He lightly raises an eyebrow as if he's still contemplating what I might do. I don't blame him. Hell, _I'm_ still contemplating what I should do.

"Hm?" he asks to test the waters.

"We're there. I'm pretty sure we reached that point a long time ago."

He doesn't say anything at first, and I'm stuck wondering if maybe I just said the wrong thing or if maybe I evaluated our frenemy-ship or whatever the hell this…thing is that we apparently, in the eyes of everyone else in the world, have the wrong way. Maybe he doesn't see it like I didn't see it so it doesn't really exist and everyone else really _is_ full of shit or –

"You're probably right," he laughs. I don't join in with him, though, as I'm too stunned that he didn't tell me I'm too stupid to be that close to him. Hell, I'm too stunned at what I even just said to the guy.

"So, um," I start after an awkward moment of silence. "What were you going to say?" I know the mood is probably lost – he sounded pretty angry when he called my name like that – but anything's better than being stuck in a confused silence with Phoenix, right?

"Uh…" he's obviously noted the mood change as well. "Right. I…I may not know what exactly is going on, but you've been acting weird…well, weird_er_ since we got back from the trip. And I know you and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye," at this I have to interrupt him with a snort, "_but_ you need to at least talk to your friend. You can't take on everything by yourself."

"Why not?" I ask, insulted. "You do, and you seem to be doing just fine. And who are you to decide how I 'normally' act anyway? Why should I take your advice if -?"

"Forget it."

"What?" _Why is he giving up so easily? He's supposed to say something back. Insult me. What's -?_

"Obviously I was right from the beginning. You're just some stupid girl who really isn't worth my time. I don't even know why I bother."

"You don't know why _you_ bother!" I exclaim. He's acting like, out of the two of us, he's some kind of frickin' martyr that I should be looking up to and following. I can't stand how arrogant he can get! And over nothing at all, too! "_I'm_ the one wasting my time trying to get through to _you_! And you completely shove me off like I don't matter."

"Maybe you should take that to heart, R-Sakamoto." He's uncomfortable saying my first name.

_Damn well he should be._

Before I can offer him a rebuttal, it is announced over the loudspeakers that the entire school is to meet in the main hall for an important announcement. I glare at Phoenix, then stalk the opposite way. He probably thinks I'm stupider now as the way he's headed is the shorter route to the main hall, but I don't really care. I need to calm down before I set foot in a room full of a bunch of people I don't like/am annoyed with.

Besides, I don't exactly want to be seen walking in with him. Now _that_ would just be horrible karma.

•○•○•

_**A/N: **So, I decided I should update quicker this time since I haven't updated in a really long time. Two chapters in one week should make up for my long absence. And great news - I think I actually have some good ideas for the next few chapters. As always, thanks for reading, and I love it when I get to hear from you guys in a review. They give me muse. :D_

_Oh, and for those of you who liked this chapter, you're probably going to love the next chapter. Or maybe the chapter after that. I haven't exactly decided when it's going to happen, but there's going to be something big in the chapters that follow this one. Stay tuned!  
_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I'm just about to win my next duel – all this Light-obsessed chump needs to do is attack and I'll activate my trap, and then his monsters are going to go bye-bye – when I realize that after this, I just might have enough of these stupid medals to get Phoenix to take me seriously.

Yeah, I know. Back on this again? I can't help it. I'm determined to get him to admit that he isn't absolutely perfect and that, contrary to his beliefs, I'm worth just as much if not more than he is. And that's all going to start with a duel. At least, that's my plan, anyway, and so far it's working out just the way I want it to.

The kid I'm dueling – I think he said his name was Kyo? – does exactly as planned, not bothering to wonder if the card I have set on the field is something that could stop him. Seriously, these Light-obsessed weirdos are so overconfident in their abilities. This kid even said something earlier about how the Light would help him win the duel or something. Really? The only thing that's going to help you win the duel is skill, and that's something I have.

I activate my trap, effectively destroying all three of his monsters in play, and since he has no other cards on the field and apparently nothing useful in his hand, this Kyo person has no other choice but to end his turn. It's a shame that all I need is this next turn to win the duel. This doesn't surprise me, though. There's a reason I was placed into Obelisk, and I'm pretty sure that this kid was in Osiris before he was abducted by the Light. Although, I could be wrong. He duels like one anyway.

Despite my internal ranting – something I've been doing a lot these past few days ever since that jerk decided to give _me_ advice when he won't even take it himself even though things like this should just be a fair trade, but I'm obviously an idiot who has no idea what she's talking about – I don't get distracted from my goal and I win the duel. The kid in front of me stomps his foot and pouts and I just barely stop myself before telling him to go back to grade school.

Instead, I take my bag of medals and hold it open, waiting.

He scowls, but I can tell he's scared of me just enough to give me what I want – and deserve after that pitiful duel – without complaining any more than he already is. And having what I want, I turn and walk through the bit of forest next to the ground we just used for our duel. I don't really want anyone else around when I count my medals.

I dump them all to the ground and slowly toss them back in as I count. When I reach the end of the pile, I release an annoyed sigh. I barely have nineteen of them. Knowing Phoenix, he's probably got fifty…or more. I groan, rubbing my temples. Nineteen lousy medals isn't going to help me get his attention. I can imagine it now, my running up to him waving my hands wildly as I challenge him to a duel. He'll just laugh and tell me how pathetic I am.

"You only have nineteen medals, Sakamoto. I can't believe you still think you're worth my time." Cue heinous laugh.

I huff one more time before standing up and closing my bag. I place the strap over my shoulder and start walking. This is obviously going to take a lot more effort than I thought, but now is no time to give up. I will get him to take me seriously if it's the last thing I do. This tournament is only a stepping stone in making it happen.

That's what I realized a few days ago when we were all called to the main hall for a meeting. It was strange at first – well, I thought it was strange after my anger had subsided – because we don't normally get called for meetings randomly throughout the year. In fact, we usually have a schedule for them. What was even weirder was the fact that our headmaster came back. It was so surreal considering he'd practically abandoned us for the entire year.

I'm glad he's back, though. He's a much better headmaster than he-who-is-tall-and-ugly and he-who-is-short-and-round.

Anyway, Samejima made this big announcement about how the rest of the school year would be composed of a dueling tournament. Pros from all over the world would be flying in and whoever was the last duelist standing would receive some mysterious award. Needless to say, I was immediately intrigued. A tournament? What if I was the winner? My gaze flickered over to where Phoenix was standing. I'd definitely gain respect then, right?

_Well_, I tell myself as I make my way back to campus, _it was a good idea…_

_It still is a good idea! It just needs to be tweaked a bit. Maybe I ought to challenge someone with a ton of medals and go from there…_

Before I can finish plotting, though, I spot a duel up ahead, surrounded by a lot of people. This is no ordinary duel – which explains the people – as I easily spot Judai on one side and Manjyoume on the other when I walk closer. I walk over to the only people I know and/or like in this crowd – Hamako and Kenzan – to watch the duel with them.

"What's going on?" I ask, leaning against a blue garbage can that seems oddly out of place, but I don't really make much of this.

"Judai-kun's dueling Manjyoume-kun to try and pull him back to his senses," Hamako answers simply.

Before I can make a response, the trash can _moves_ and _says_, "Hey! I can't get out!"

I jump back about three feet, posed ready to strike at this apparently demon trash can. Hamako laughs at me, and I furrow my eyebrows, thoroughly confused as I glance back and forth between her and the trash can which…which has just opened to reveal a nervous Shou inside.

"Wh – why are you in a garbage can?" I ask, legitimately concerned. Hamako isn't even attempting to stifle her giggles and she pulls out her camera, aiming the lens at me.

"You just have to see your face right now," she explains, taking the picture before I have a chance to swat her camera away.

"Would you all mind being a little less rowdy?" a new voice asks and I am immediately aware of who has joined this little group. Much to my annoyance, a wild Phoenix has appeared and my first reaction is to sneer at him and roll my eyes.

"Sorry," Hamako shrugs, and we both turn back to the duel at hand. (Mostly only because I don't want to even interact with his righteousness right now.)

The duel didn't pause while we were goofing, and suddenly Judai plays one of Manjyoume's Ojama creatures on his side of the field. Obviously, I'm extremely confused, but I'm pretty sure no one here can blame me. I mean, Judai's not supposed to have those cards. Those aren't his monsters.

"Why does - ?"

"Manjyoume-kun threw them away," Shou comments, a bit surprised himself as he cuts me off.

"And Judai found them," Kenzan continues, and I can't help but look between the group.

"What all have I missed?" I ask.

"I dunno," Hamako replies, shrugging as she looks me over curiously. "Where have you been?"

I glance to Phoenix for a moment my eyes narrowing at the pompous fool and look back to Hamako when he attempts to make eye contact with me. No, not going to happen. Not today, not tomorrow. I am not happy with you so _stop staring at me like I just did something wrong._

"I guess I just got too caught up with dueling in the tournament," I say, smiling. It's not like it isn't at least part of the truth. Just because I'm lazy and I refuse to duel any of the pros – I'm not an idiot and I know that if I take the risk I might lose and then I'd have to start back from square one – doesn't mean I haven't been getting all worked up about this tournament. I want to win just as badly, if not more, than the rest of the duelists here. Unlike any of them, though, I actually have a goal in mind.

Hamako blinks and then decides it's an okay excuse and just as we turn back to the duel again, I hear Manjyoume groan. I whip my head around to face him, to actually look at him the way I've been avoiding since he changed and I can clearly see a rush of negative energy surrounding him. And that's when I notice just how many Society of Light members are watching this duel. It's enough to make me dizzy and I start to sway…

Suddenly, I hear the name "Saiou", and I blink, forcing myself to stay stable on the ground. They're arguing about him now. Judai's telling Manjyoume everything I've been trying to tell Phoenix for the past month. I glance at him again and he seems to be enthralled in the conversation. Funny how he'll listen to everyone else's opinions but not mine.

Their argument over Saiou continues and, looking around at all the familiar faces, I come to realize I've totally been out of it. In fact, if someone were to tell me I've been acting incredibly selfish and to myself lately, I wouldn't be able to argue otherwise. While I've been so wrapped up in trying to get Phoenix's attention, his approval even, I totally forgot about the real issue. The Light dorm.

Even Hamako, my best friend and one of the worst duelists I've ever seen, has done so much more to help these possessed people than I have. I think about how I've been spending this whole time fixated on my goals and how angry I am with someone who doesn't even care about me in the first place. I don't want to admit it, but…I'm starting to feel kind of guilty.

I should be trying to help everyone instead of ranting and raving because some guy doesn't understand the meaning of friendship.

…

_Did I just?_

No. No, I didn't.

Then, as if to give me a reason not to think any more on it, Kenzan gets so frustrated that he kicks the trash can Shou's hiding in, apparently unaware that the small boy is in it. My eyes widen in shock as I watch the bit of blue roll down the hill back to where I've just come from. Hamako calls Kenzan an idiot and runs after Shou and I follow her, if only so I'm not stuck standing awkwardly next to Phoenix.

"Shou-chan!" Hamako calls, running faster than I've seen her run before. She might be lazy, but she at least cares about her friends, that's for sure. I'm sprinting right behind her and it doesn't take long for me to catch up.

The blue tin can has stopped moving and we stop running when we reach it. There's a groan coming from inside it – obviously Shou – and the top, which has somehow managed to stay attached, is pushed off. Hamako bends down to get a closer look at him as he crawls out of it and falls back on the grass.

"Hey, hey," she nudges, poking him. "Are you alright?"

His eyes flutter open and I wonder if he's particularly happy that it's Hamako there in front of him rather than someone else. Someone like me. I mean, Phoenix certainly wouldn't get all wide-eyed and happy if I came to help him out. No, he'd just get angry with me and… I really need to stop thinking about this.

_There are so many things more important than your petty rivalry,_ I tell myself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he says, but it's obvious in the scrutiny on her face that she thinks that's bullshit. Personally, I think she's just tired of having to deal with that kind of attitude all the time from me and won't take it.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary," she tells him, the tone in her voice so final that he looks uncomfortable.

"But we're going to miss the end of the duel!" he protests, but that doesn't do much to Hamako's resolve. She'd rather see her friends safe than watch some duel any day, and I don't blame her, but…

"I wouldn't be opposed to watching the rest of the duel."

Hamako gives me a look, but I purposely look everywhere but at her until she sighs loudly and moves to pull Shou up. She gets him to his feet a bit more easily than I would've assumed she would, but I'm not so certain she'll be able to get him back up the hill. I'll be here the whole time, though, so I don't bother worrying about it too much, especially seeing as we get back to where we were without too much of a hitch.

Of course, that doesn't help me to understand why in the world Manjyoume's going on about a stain and being a slob. I mean, it's true, but… _Wait. Does this mean he's gained his memories back?_

I quickly discover I'm right when he starts going on about Saiou and being brainwashed and then I hear Phoenix muttering about not knowing that to himself. I turn to face him, open my mouth to tell him that I already told him that there was something up with his manager, but then close my mouth and bite my lip. It's a waste of my time, obviously. In fact, I probably could have found out about the brainwashing before any of them if I'd only been focused on the right thing.

I'm a little bit surprised when Manjyoume gives the duel, but then Phoenix goes on to say something about how "you have to defeat some monsters" and I just want him to shut up. I don't care if he understands. I just, I'm trying not to think about the fact that I've been a selfish brat, and he's not helping and I'm all to happy when Hamako exclaims that now she's taking Shou to the infirmary.

I can tell that she isn't going to be able to support him all the way across campus (though whether or not this is just an excuse for me to tag along, I can't tell). I make a face and decide to do exactly what she just did to him – force my help onto them. I'm not about to have my best friend falling on her face trying to help someone get first aid.

"Lean on me," I tell him, holding out my hand. He looks at me, afraid, while Hamako's look is more curious. I roll my eyes and continue, "Look, I'm stronger than both of you combined and I don't plan on biting you or killing you or whatever terrible thing you think I'm plotting against you."

I feel eyes on me that aren't Hamako or Shou, but I refuse to look. Instead, I watch as Hamako shrugs and hands him off, leaving Shou a bit flustered. He was probably looking forward to leaning on her the whole time there. _Oh well, kid,_ I think. _Life leaves you with a ton of disappointments._

Hamako skips off ahead of us, but then, realizing that there's no party without Shou, stops and waits for us to catch up. With her back turned, I can't help but glance to where I know someone is looking at me. Unsurprisingly, it's Phoenix, and his gaze is a bit curious, which really kind of irritates me. _What, do I not look like the helping type?_ I shrug, and then keep walking, following Hamako with this short boy on my arm.

When we get there, Ayukawa is unsurprised to see me. I raise my hands in the air in an act of surrender before she walks over to inspect me. _I suppose I've been in here a bit more than is healthy now that I think about it._

"We're not here for me," I say almost immediately, my hands in the air. I point to Shou and continue. "He's the one who might have a concussion."

She cocks her head to the side and rolls her eyes, but the hint of a smile on her face tells me that she isn't upset with me always here. Instead of coming after me, she moves over to Shou, who has found his way to Hamako and is leaning on her for balance.

"Come sit here," Ayukawa tells him, gesturing to a chair next to a table. He sits and she pulls up a chair for herself and starts inspecting him.

It's then that Hamako takes my arm, pulling me a little bit away from the others. She looks me over for a moment, and then, probably upon deciding that I _look_ normal, she starts her questions with, "Are you okay?"

This totally catches me off guard and I feel my eyebrows furrow with confusion. I wasn't exactly expecting her to ask that in particular, at least not at first. I suppose it's fitting, though, considering how off I've been acting recently.

"Yeah," I say, the confusion still evident in my voice.

She frowns, probably arguing with herself on whether or not that's true, but gives it up to ask her next question: "Then what happened?"

I open my mouth to tell her something vague like, "I was just upset", but just as quickly close my mouth, knowing that she'll keep asking me questions and I don't really want to lie to her. So instead I opt for the truth, albeit an abridged version. I go through my regained memories and tell her about meeting Saiou, about how useful he thinks I am, but I leave out the bit about being "connected to Edo", instead moving onto how I lost my memories and have been in subsequent arguments with Phoenix about his selfishness among other things.

She listens all the while – through my hands being raised, my frustration, my fear, when I go on an unnecessary rant about how much of an aggravating prat Phoenix is – nodding her head and fully enraptured by the conversation.

"And, well, I realized that I've been a bit selfish these past couple of weeks, worrying about that idiot," I finish, and I feel a weight inside of me fly away as if this was all I needed. Suddenly, I hear Phoenix's voice in my mind telling me, _"You need to at least talk to your friend_", and I wonder if he was really just looking out for me. But I know that now is not the time to think about him as I look down at my best friend. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

She looks me over for a minute, and a smile quickly creeps across her face, one that makes me feel so relieved. _At least she doesn't hate me._ And almost as if she hears my thoughts, she envelopes me in a tight hug and I can't help but hug her back. I'm lucky to have a friend like her.

"Alright, you're good to go!" Ayukawa says, standing Shou up and handing him some medicine. "Just get a bit of rest and take one of those and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Ayukawa-sensei," Shou replies.

Hamako turns to me before we leave, just to tell me, "Of course I forgive you for being so stupid, so stop looking at me like it's the end of the world" to which I can only smile and nod.

•○•○•

_**A/N: **I know, I fail at updating, but I haven't forgotten it! I've been adjusting to college, so I've been busy, but I realized that this story only has about five chapters left. That made me sad somehow... Enjoy! And thanks ahead of time for the lovely reviews._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Hamako," I say after the movie we're watching is finished, moving upright on my bed, "what if we could un-brainwash all of the people in the Light Dorm?"

"What?" she asks.

_What indeed…_

The idea didn't immediately occur to me the moment we got back to our dorm room, but I couldn't stop thinking about the duel we watched earlier throughout the movie. And I still can't get over the fact that Manjyoume's back in the Red Dorm, making all the noise he ever did before.

"Well, the Light is essentially an energy, right?" She nods. "What if we could separate the Light Members from the Light energy?"

She squints her eyes. "How would that be possible?"

I lean back against my headboard as I think about what we know. Mizuchi told us that her brother, Saiou, previously Phoenix's manager, was corrupted by a card some sketchy figure gave him one day. That explains the weird energy I've been feeling whenever I'm around him or any of the Light freaks – and even Phoenix at one point. Saiou must have absorbed the energy from the card and in turn, anyone who came in contact with him for too long and anyone who dueled him must have absorbed some of the energy as well.

"It can't be that the Light duels for anyone. It probably hangs around to keep the brainwashed person brainwashed and then prey on whichever weak souls are around. I mean, that's the reason I fainted way back when Judai and Phoenix dueled that one time," I explain to both her and myself as I start to piece things together. "I was sick that day, so I was mentally weak, but since I'm more stubborn than most people, it could only make me faint."

"It could also be because you're so used to wacko stuff like that since your grandma was like an expert at that kind of stuff," Hamako adds.

"You know, I didn't even think about that."

She gets up and walks to the television to take out her DVD

"Are you saying that you think dueling someone will bring them back from being brainwashed?"

"I was just thinking that since Judai dueled Manjyoume and brought him back to normal, it might be possible for others."

She eyes me skeptically. "But Judai and Manjyoume are friends. I'm not sure a stranger would've been able to accomplish the same thing."

She's right, but still, I have to take that chance. I haven't been able to shirk the guilty feeling from focusing solely on myself these past couple of weeks. Or, well, this entire year if I'm honest.

Like that Saiou guy said, I'm a force to be reckoned with. The chariot, he told me. I can accomplish anything I put my stubborn will to.

"Say we were able to get enough information on a person to understand them inside and out the way those two understand each other."

"Hm…" She thinks about it for a moment. "But how would we do it?"

We begin tossing ideas back and forth.

It's just a simple theory, but as it stands now, she and I have nothing better to work with. In other words, this is my only shot to prove to myself that I'm not just a selfish little girl and that I am powerful enough to change something.

The two of us don't bother with getting too much sleep during the few days we work on the specifics of this theory. Since classes are cancelled because of the Genex Tournament, we don't have to worry too much about it. The tournament itself isn't important since Hamako doesn't duel and I've… I've given up my goal to confront Phoenix with the medals I've acquired.

Hamako's given me some beta software to try out that will test my dueling skills – we have to make sure I can defeat everyone before it even matters whether they'll actually change back to normal. While I work on defeating as many computer-generated foes (maximum difficulty only) as I can in the most effective ways possible, Hamako works out some mathematical formulas into her laptop in an attempt to get a bearing over how effective my dueling will actually be against anyone brainwashed.

"All these changeable variables are starting to get to me," she sighs after our fourth day of working on this project. The great thing about the tournament is that everyone's so busy, no one's come to check up on us. "I mean, who knows how brainwashed any one person is, not to mention how affected they are by someone dueling them that isn't brainwashed who they don't even know, on top of their skill level in a duel and –"

"Hamako!" I interrupt. I can't take her mathy-brainy talk on a normal day, let alone one where I'm actually trying to help her out for once. "We'll figure it out. If anything, can't you program this thing to the highest extremes just to test run it and see if it's possible?"

"…Yeah, but that won't tell you anything about how it'll work out when you do it for real."

"It's still worth a shot," I say as I attempt to rack my brain for some sort of solution. There has to be something we're missing that will make this entire job ten times easier… but what?

"Give me a few hours to hack the programming and reset values and whatnot," she replies, playfully pushing me out of my chair. "If anything, we'll at least be able to try it out for real tomorrow." I laugh a bit in an attempt to have her follow and release some tension, but it doesn't really work as well as I would've liked.

I move to my bed, watching her type away as I prop a pillow up behind me. If there's one thing I know about Hamako that'll never change, it's that all of that programming and math stuff actually calms her down. I have no idea how, considering any time I even attempt math homework, my brain decides to stop working almost immediately. But I guess to each her own, right?

And, as if I really needed a stab to my self-confidence, I jump to my own abilities – or rather, lack thereof. I mean, what am I good at besides dueling and punching people? And my dueling is apparently questionable at best, as certain duelists like to point out. So that leaves me with things like tennis and fighting… I wouldn't even make a good housewife – I'm better at breaking things than I am at putting them back together. Well, I guess if I can't turn anyone back to normal through dueling, I can always smack their normal self into them.

…That wasn't really funny.

_Oh, who cares? You at least have to try._

But what if it doesn't work?

_Then it doesn't work._

I don't want to think about that prospect, so I close my eyes and think about the different strategies I'll have to use to try and get these kids back to their normal selves. If it were me brainwashed, I'd be fighting to get back.

_Yeah, the same way you fought to get your memories back?_ my inner voice mocks. It seems to be on a roll tonight, the way it's cutting down my self-esteem blow by blow.

Now is not the time for that, though. I need all the confidence I can muster.

•○•○•

Despite all of our best efforts – I forced myself through her virtual game at least five times before I was satisfied that it would work – I fail our goal. It's not a complete failure since I end up winning the duel. It's just, even despite my referencing the kid's favorite things and old friends and whatever else was in that file Hamako threw at me to study, I can't bring him back from the Light. Hamako's convinced it's because I didn't know him before he turned, but I'm not so sure.

Like Saiou said, I have a natural ability to feel energies. I should be able to push the Light away, if not just because of my force of will.

I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was.

I tell Hamako to go off to our dorm, that it's late, that I kind of just want to be alone right now. She doesn't prod, but I can tell that she's concerned. I walk off in the opposite direction, towards the forest – what else can I do aside from get lost in the forest in the dark of night? – berating myself along the way.

I mean, I just can't do anything right, can I?

"_You really are just an ignorant little girl."_

I hate it when I get to the point where I'm so upset, things other people said to me ages ago start popping up in my mind. But maybe he's right. Maybe I really don't know what I'm doing. Maybe I should just go back to minding my own business. At least I'm good at that much.

But I really wanted to help…

Everything sucks.

Then, as if to distract me from my personal dejection, I hear a voice off in the distance of someone who seems a bit more upset with their life than I am with mine. Since I'm not really enjoying my pity party, I let curiosity guide me through the forest towards the angry voice. Any kind of distraction is a good distraction at this point. The person isn't too far off so I sneak quietly up to them, immediately ducking behind a tree when I see who it is.

The boy in question kicks at a rock, and I hear him mutter a curse as he runs a hand through his hair. It stands out in the dark of the night, his silver hair, and the same can be said for his suit as well. It doesn't help that the moon is shining directly on him. It's almost like he's a star, the way he shines in the night, albeit a fallen one.

Wow, I really need to never make a comparison like that again.

Whatever kind of star he is, he's clearly irritated about something, and even though I'm still upset with him, I'm almost curious enough to bother him about it. It's probably a moot point asking him about it, and I'll probably just end up getting angry with him again, but something's moving me to prod. Maybe it's because I'm upset too, or maybe it's because he's not upset with me for a change. Whatever it is, I don't spend my life thinking about it (because when do I ever think before I talk anyway?).

"What are you so angry about?" I ask, moving slowly from my hiding place. This idea will probably get me nowhere just like my earlier duel, but at least I can say I tried, right?

He steps back into a defensive pose, but then realizes it's only me – only a bug. He might as well have jumped for no reason at all.

"Why are you here?" he asks, eyeing me carefully.

"Well, I could ask you the same question." I shrug. "I mean, do you always go out for walks in the forest this late at night?"

"As usual, your remarks lack an essential hilarity," he says, rolling his eyes at me and folding his arms across his chest.

"Or maybe you just lack the right attitude to appreciate them properly," I retort, already growing irritated with our banter. His bad mood is certainly not mixing well with mine and it's a wonder I didn't think that this might happen.

"What do you want?" he asks, his irritation written plain across his face. I think the only thing keeping me here is the fact that I know he isn't actually upset with me. It's strange. Well, at least he isn't upset with me yet anyway.

"Look, you're the one stomping around like a bear who didn't get lunch," I say, but then stop when I realize that he is extremely unamused with me. I sigh. "I don't know – I don't really _want_ anything specifically… Just… do you want to talk about it… or something?"

I have no idea where that came from. Maybe my somber mood has finally gotten the best of me. I mean how else to distract myself than to listen to this kid's problems, right?

He looks at me, really stares at me for a moment, and in that moment I'm nervous. I don't have the slightest idea of what he's thinking. He's probably trying to figure out if I'm the Rin he knows and hates. After all, it's not every day I ask someone to talk about their feelings. I usually just run from the stuff.

And then he starts laughing.

"Why in the world would I talk to you about anything?"

Wow. Ouch.

"Well, who else are you gonna talk to?" I say, as though what I'm saying is obvious. "Fubuki always says it's best to talk rather than be aggressive…"

He blinks, staring at me as though I've lost my mind.

I sigh again, this time noticeably louder.

"Look, you told me to go talk about my problems to my friend, so now I'm just returning the favor," I say. "Excuse me for forgetting for two seconds that we aren't friends and that you hate me."

I roll my eyes as I wait for his response. I'm really not in the mood for this, the two of us going at it back and forth the way we normally do. I just want to stomp through the forest in complete and utter hatred of myself – okay so that's a bit like how I've found Phoenix, but what is that stupid cliché? Misery loves company.

Then, slowly, he unfolds his arms and relaxes his shoulders. It's an action I'm not expecting and I'm sure my face is as blank as my mind.

"How did we even get like this?" he asks, looking down and scratching the back of his head. It's almost as if he read my mind, the way he avoids a snappy comeback.

"What?"

He looks at me, a laugh teasing at his lips as he shakes his head. "I just… when we first met, I didn't expect such an antagonistic relationship."

I scrunch my eyebrows together, trying to get a good grasp on the situation. Why is he all of a sudden bringing up the fact that we're constantly hostile towards one another? Why is he even thinking about the first time we met? I thought he was angry about… well, something that isn't me.

"Well I hope you weren't expecting butterflies and rainbows."

He chuckles.

_What is going on?_

"You do remember when we first met?"

"Yeah," I say. This time, I'm the one who folds their arms across their chest. What is he doing, bringing that up? I told him I'd listen to whatever it was that was bothering him, and I really doubt that this – our "antagonistic relationship" as he calls it – could possibly be what he's so angry about.

And then it hits me.

He's avoiding the subject.

Before I realize it, I'm angry with him, ready to snap at him and tell him that, as always, he's ridiculous and he shouldn't hide from whatever it is that's bothering him. But then, he did stop being angry with me…

_Yeah, to reminisce. I mean, when was the last time you even thought about that night?_

The snarky voice in my head has a point. But then I think about it and I remember the dress Hamako bought me and forced me to wear. It was red – to match my temperament, she'd said. The halter dress had an asymmetrical ruffle hemline that reached just past my knee on the right side and showed off just a taste of my left thigh. The dress itself was comfortable, but the heels that Hamako had me wear were hard to get used to.

I remember walking into the large room filled with celebrities and socialites, taking careful, deliberate steps to avoid making a complete fool out of myself. I was so elated when I finally made it to the table with all the food and drinks that I failed to notice anything else around me. It was then that I heard his voice for the first time, talking to me for the first time.

Of course I knew who he was – Edo Phoenix, a rising star in the dueling world. Good-looking and even-tempered, the media loved him from the start. But it was his skill that mattered, and back then I didn't realize just how skillful a duelist he was.

"So what?" I ask, pulling myself from the memory. I don't need the bitter taste of what happened on my tongue. If he wants to stroll down memory lane, he can be my guest because I don't plan to.

"Well, it's kind of interesting, you know," he says with a shrug, "that we actually got along fairly well to begin with."

I blink. He must really not want to talk about what's on his mind if he's actually planning on talking about the two of _us_. Either that or he's hit his head. I wouldn't be surprised if it's a mix of both.

"I guess." Personally, I don't want to think about that night or get started on this reflection of life that I know he's about to begin. I don't understand why anyone would waste their time thinking about what could be. We only have what is. The rest is just a lie.

"You might want to save some of that for the rest of us," he says, quoting the first thing he ever said to me. Funny how he was mocking me then too.

_Oh please. Half the people here aren't going to eat anything anyways,_ I hear myself respond from my memory, but I refuse to say it aloud. This is just too weird.

"Phoenix, what are you trying to get at?"

His gaze is soft, hesitant, and when he looks down and nervously straightens his tie, he looks so vulnerable, so _human_ that it takes me a minute to remember that this is Edo Phoenix, the arrogant duelist I've come to detest. Sure he's multi-talented and has a great personality, but he thinks he's perfect and almighty and ignores that anyone else can have the potential he has. I hate that I have to remind myself of that.

"I… I don't hate you," he says.

I raise my eyebrows, completely unconvinced. If he's trying to placate me, he's certainly going in the wrong direction. I open my mouth to reply, but he continues before I have a chance to utter a syllable.

"Look, you piss me off more than anyone I can think of at the moment." Yes, that sounds about right. "And you're ridiculously stubborn and always have to have the last word, so it's kind of hard to end a conversation with you. Not to mention that you barely have any tact whatsoever – "

"Okay if you're just going to insult me, I don't –"

"But," he says, cutting me off, "you're not my least favorite person to be around."

I stare at him blankly, trying my best to digest this information. I need to say something, anything to counteract what he just admitted. There's no way that this could possibly be true. He's lying so that he won't have to talk about whatever it is that's bothering him.

_But why wouldn't he just tell you to leave then?_

"Really? That's the best you can do?" I blurt out, and then inwardly berate myself for going along with his little charade. If he thinks I believe this, then he'll just have another reason to laugh at me, won't he?

"Why are we even talking about this?" he asks, rolling his eyes and looking anywhere but at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd actually think that what he said is true. But I know a lot better than to trust him of all people.

"I don't know. You were the one who brought up 'us'. _I_ wanted to talk about your problems!" He continues looking away and I can only sigh. Maybe he _is_ telling the truth. It's not like he'd gain anything from lying about it… would he?

There's an awkward silence between us, as though we're both waiting for the other to speak up.

In the end, I'm the one brave – or stupid – enough to.

"So," I start tentatively, "what does that make us?"

Just as he is about to respond, the sound of a loud rock band blasts through the forest. I jump, but it's only my ringtone and I pull out my phone to see Hamako's name displayed across its screen. I suppose it was a matter of time before she checked up on me.

"It's Hamako," I explain, waving the phone in the air as though he can see it for himself. "It's late; she's probably wondering where I am."

He nods and I answer her call.

"Yeah?"

"Hey," she says. "So I was hacking the school's cameras again –"

"Why?"

"That is unimportant. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know before everyone else found out..." She pauses, and I can feel anxiety creeping through me. How bad could this news be that Hamako would feel the need to call me immediately? I can't think of anything I've done recently that would warrant worry. "Fubuki's in the infirmary."

"He's what?"

"I don't know what happened, but they were carrying him in and it looks pretty serious, so I –"

"No, no, thanks for letting me know." I hang up the phone without another word – what else is there for me to say?

The picture of an injured Fubuki colors my mind, cut and bleeding, his clothes tattered. I can feel my mouth open, but I can't think of anything at all. I can barely remember where I am, let alone why I'm there so late at night – all I know is that I need to get to the infirmary now.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asks, bringing me back to my senses. He's moved closer and concern is painted across his face.

"Fubuki's in the infirmary," I say, but it's almost a question. Saying it aloud makes me want to throw up. How in the world could a guy so carefree like him get hurt badly enough that Hamako would call me about it?

"I'll go with you," he says, and I am not in the right mind to waste any time to refuse.

•○•○•

**_A/N:_** _I'm just going to leave this here and pretend like it hasn't been a year. Legitimately trying to finish this asap. Also, happy late birthday, Edo bby._


End file.
